Doce Surpresa
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Adaptação de Jackie Braun. Quando Lily Evans aparece grávida no escritório do rico empresário James Potter a procura do pai de seu filho, duas coisas ficam evidentes: ela o confundiu com seu falecido irmão... e está em trabalho de parto! Agora, Lily pode contar com o surpreendente apoio de um autoritário magnata. James, contudo, está apenas seguindo seu senso e dever... Ou não?
1. Chapter 1

**Minha primeira fic J/L, se houver alguma coisa (característica, nome mudado e etc) que não bate com os personagens (do jeito que eu sou avoada sempre deixo passar alguma coisa) não hesitem em puxar minha orelha. **

**Espero realmente que vocês gostem. Boa leitura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Sentada na área de recepção das indústrias Windy City, Lily Evans agarrava o braço estofado da cadeira e suspirava o mais discretamente possível.

Respire, dizia para si própria. Inspire... Expire...

A dor pesada da contração começava a ceder quando a secretária retornou por uma das três portas em frente. A identificação na mesa da mulher era Britney.

O nome lhe caía muito bem. Era jovem, atraente, magra como uma modelo e elegante num terninho preto, com uma blusa de seda bem arrojada e um par de saltos arrasadores. Ao contrário disso, Lily sentia-se deselegante na sua bata de grávida em tom pastel e sandálias baixas confortá veis adequadas a seus pés inchados.

— Sinto muito, mas o Sr. Potter está ocupado e não pode atendê-la — disse Britney, esforçando-se com um sorriso tão sincero quanto o de um tubarão. — Sugiro que você marque hora antes de vir na próxima vez.

Por quê? Para ele se ausentar quando eu chegasse aqui? De maneira nenhuma. Lily vinha tentando encontrar James Potter há meses. Pôs a mão na barriga. Aproxima damente nove meses. A única correspondência que recebe ra, se pode ser chamado assim, foi uma carta do seu advo gado declarando que o Sr. Potter não aceitava sua alegação de paternidade. De fato, sequer admitia conhecê-la. Considerava a alegação uma extorsão e a processaria por danos se ela continuasse insistindo.

Mais do que insultada e magoada pela maneira como a tratou, Lily estava humilhada. Se não queria desempe nhar o papel de pai, tudo bem.

Mas dizer que eles nunca se conheceram, bem, para isto não havia defesa, jurídica ou não. Ela jamais imaginou que James Potter pudesse ser um homem tão cruel e sem coração. Nem que fosse tão lento, mas esse parecia ser o caso, pois demonstrava não tomar conhecimento de que bastava uma amostra de DNA para confirmar que Lily estava dizendo a verdade. Ela tinha esperanças, aparentemente vãs, que pudesse evitar este tipo de bai xeza.

Levantando-se sem jeito, ela sorriu de volta para a jo vem, de forma igualmente insincera.

— Tudo bem. Por favor, marque para mim o mais cedo possível.

— Deixe-me checar a agenda dele e ver quando será possível — disse Britney.

Lily não via sentido em discutir com a secretária. Ela mesma lidaria com o empresário ardiloso. E ia fazê-lo ago ra mesmo. Enquanto Britney foi para trás da mesa, Lily se encaminhou para a porta através da qual a mulher saíra minutos antes. Ela supunha que fosse o escritório de James. Ao abrir, entretanto, descobriu que era uma sala de reunião, cheia de profissionais de terno sentados em volta de uma mesa de cerejeira. Havia pastas de arquivos abertas em frente a eles, mas não estavam examinando gráficos. Fitavam Lily. Porém, foi o homem ao fundo da sala que lhe chamou a atenção.

Lindo? Não. Uma palavra melhor seria _arrebatador. _Ti nha cabelos negros e olhos no tom castanho-esverdeados. Seu rosto era angular com ossos malares definidos e so brancelhas desenhadas, que neste momento arqueavam-se numa careta. O nariz acima dos lábios esculpidos em tom de pele era fino e levemente torcido com os óculos redondos conferindo-lhe certa personalidade.

Lily engoliu em seco. Mesmo sentado, era óbvio que era alto, de constituição grande. Nunca em sua vida fora atraída por esse tipo de homem, mas algo a respeito dele sem dúvida lhe atraía a atenção. Ela disse a si própria que era por ele ter a aparência de alguém conhecido.

Esse pensamento desfez-se quando ele falou. Ela nunca ouvira uma voz como aquela. Quebrou o silêncio de forma devastadora. Suas palavras ecoaram pelo ambiente como um trovão quando perguntou:

— O que significa isto?

— Sinto muito — ela começou, dando um passo atrás até esbarrar na secretária, que a pegou pelo braço.

O gesto pareceu mais como uma tentativa de detê-la do que de ampará-la, o que irritou Lily o suficiente para que dissesse:

— Preciso falar com James Potter e preciso falar com ele agora mesmo. Eu pensei que ele pudesse estar aqui.

— Ele está. — Todos os olhos se voltaram para o grande homem na cabeceira da mesa, que agora se levantava. Ti nha aproximadamente l,98m, talvez dois metros, e cada centímetro irradiava poder e autoridade. Outra vez ela teve a sensação de que ela o conhecia, mas foi como um choque para ela quando ele disse:

— Eu sou James Potter.

— Não. — Lily balançou a cabeça com a certeza de que ela não o havia entendido. — Você não...

Ela não terminou a frase. Sua bolsa d'água arrebentou, saindo em fluxos para formar uma poça no assoalho bem polido. A secretária largou o braço de Lily e pulou para trás, ansiosa por proteger seus sapatos finos de algum dano. O pessoal sentado à volta da mesa se assustou, inclinando-se para trás, como se aquilo fosse contagioso. Somente o homem que se dizia James se moveu. Cuspindo fogo, deu a volta pela mesa indo em direção a ela.

— Sinto muito — Lily suspirou, apesar de se sentir mais mortificada pela vergonha do que culpada.

Ela teria se levantado, girado e fugido... Ou cambaleado como era o caso... Mas por falta de sorte, uma nova contra ção começara. Ela se desviou dele, na esperança de alcan çar o sofá da recepção para esperar pelo pior. Mal conse guiu dar um passo agarrando-se à porta e escorando-se nela. Usando a outra mão para segurar a barriga, ela lutava contra o desejo de se lamentar. Nada estava saindo como planejado. Nada _saíra _como planejado há muito tempo.

— Britney, chame uma ambulância — gritou o homem. Para Lily, disse:

— Acho que você está em trabalho de parto.

Trabalho de parto? Ela estava sendo virada ao avesso.

Nenhum dos livros que ela lera, nenhuma das aulas que participou haviam-na preparado para esse tipo de dor. Mas ela concordou com a cabeça, temendo que qualquer tentativa de falar a fizesse não só se lamentar, mas dar um grito desesperado. Meu Deus, como doía.

Precisava sentar-se. Precisava de medicamentos sobre os quais aprendera nas aulas de gestante. Precisava da mãe dela. Somente uma dessas coisas seria uma opção agora, mas antes que Lily se esparramasse no chão, foi erguida por um par de braços poderosos e carregada para uma sala através de uma porta depois da sala de reunião.

Ele a depositou no sofá de couro e voltou momentos de pois com o que parecia ser uma capa de chuva e um copo com água. Arrumou a capa no braço do sofá por trás da cabeça dela e lhe ofereceu o copo. Lily não queria be ber água. Naquelas condições, duvidava que pudesse engo lir alguma coisa, mas obedeceu e pegou o copo, fingindo beber alguma coisa. Seu comportamento rígido lhe dizia que ele era o tipo de homem que não gostava de ser desa fiado. E se por um lado, ela geralmente não se deixava inti midar, por outro lado, não estava em condições de colocá-lo em seu devido lugar.

— A ambulância chegará a qualquer momento — anunciou a secretária, olhando através da porta semicerrada.

— Não há necessidade de ambulância — Lily prin cipiou.

Sem falar que o serviço seria muito caro para alguém que acabara de perder o plano de saúde junto com o empre go de professora há uma semana, ao fim do ano letivo. Com a economia do jeito que estava, o município não dispunha de verbas para atividades extras como música.

A pior das contrações havia cedido, e então ela jogou as pernas por cima da borda do sofá e plantou os pés no chão. Ia embora agora, saindo de forma tão graciosa quanto lhe permitisse sua condição. Seu carro estava estacionado na rampa adjacente ao prédio e conseguiria chegar ao Hospital Northwestern Memorial de Chicago em menos de vinte mi nutos, contando com a cooperação de seu pequeno carro complicado e dos sinais de trânsito.

O que a impediu não foi o homem enorme, apesar de ele ter dado um passo em sua direção, mas o retrato emol durado na parede bem à direita da porta. Nele dois ho mens abraçados, um moreno e sisudo, o outro mais claro e menos sério. Lily piscou os olhos. Conhecia aque les olhos sorridentes, aqueles cabelos castanhos desa linhados e a expressão despreocupada. Durante momen tos doces e inocentes, este era o homem com quem passara sete dias adoráveis e despreocupados, para ela, em Aruba.

James.

Ela deve ter dito o nome em voz alta porque ao olhar de relance, percebeu que o homem também fitava a fotogra fia, com a boca contraída de maneira tal que não se podia dizer onde terminava o lábio inferior superior e começava o inferior.

— Você o conhece mesmo — acusou ela, apontando para a fotografia. — Você realmente conhece James Potter.

— _Eu _sou James Potter — declarou ele pela segunda vez. — Aquele é Dillon, meu irmão mais novo.

Dillon... Irmão...

Registrava as palavras devagar, atravessando uma nuvem de desconfiança. Apesar de uma parte dela querer contestar, a prova — de dois metros de altura — estava literal mente a frente dela, braços cruzados, com uma expressão ameaçadora e intratável.

James... ou melhor, Dillon — o homem que engravidara Lily, não lhe dissera seu nome verdadeiro. Esse não era exatamente o tipo de revelação que uma mulher prestes a dar a luz precisava ouvir. Isto fez com que Lily imagi nasse o que mais ele havia mentido. Que outras verdades ele ocultara com seus charmosos beijos e modos impecá veis e sedutores como seu sorriso.

Com excelente voz de professora, ela exigiu:

— Quero ver aquele homem. — E por medida de segu rança, acrescentou: — E não se atreva a me dizer que pre ciso marcar uma hora. Como você pode ver, não estou em condições de esperar uma hora, muito menos uma ou duas semanas.

— Isto não é possível — o verdadeiro James teve a au dácia de dizer.

Ela abriu a boca, com a intenção de devolver uma res posta desaforada. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele anunciou:

— Dillon está morto.

A raiva dela desapareceu, evaporando-se como água em asfalto quente. O espanto tomou seu lugar — espanto e uma dúzia de outras emoções que tomaram conta dela numa mistura estonteante. Como suas pernas ameaçaram não sustentá-la, voltou para o sofá, afundando nas almofadas.

— Ele está morto?

James balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Mas como? Quando?

Ela fez as perguntas, mesmo sabendo que não importavam mais as respostas. Que diferença faria? Ela não só estava a ponto de tornar-se mãe solteira, como também seu bebê ja mais conheceria o pai. Ela controlou uma nova onda de náu sea. O fato é que _ela _não havia conhecido o pai de seu bebê.

— Seis meses atrás. Um acidente de esqui em Vail, Co lorado. — As palavras saíam entrecortadas, tomadas de tristeza. Ou seria alguma outra emoção surgindo naqueles olhos negros?

— Eu... eu não sabia.

— Nem eu. — Ele deu uma olhada significativa para sua barriga. — Onde você e Dillon se conheceram?

— Aruba. Outubro passado.

Ela tinha ido sozinha, utilizando as passagens que com prara para seus pais pelos trinta anos de casamento. Nunca haviam tido uma lua de mel. Lily quis lhes dar uma viagem surpresa. Antes que pudesse, no entanto, eles mor reram em casa num acidente lastimável com monóxido de carbono. Apesar de não ser do tipo que se desculpa pelo seu comportamento, sua tristeza lhe ajudou a explicar porque alguém que tivesse a cabeça no lugar como normalmente tinha, havia cedido logo às investidas falsas de James. Es tava perdida, solitária. Ele fora charmoso e uma distração para a dura realidade.

— E você... passou algum tempo com meu irmão?

James levantou uma sobrancelha em desaprovação ao fitar sua barriga uma vez mais.

— Sim.

Se ela visivelmente havia se sentido constrangida an tes, agora se sentia duas vezes mais embaraçada. Levantou-se, pretendendo sair desta vez, apesar de não ter ideia de onde iria para além do hospital. Estava mudan do de emprego, mudando de casa, sem família numa ci dade estranha.

Uma dupla de enfermeiros de emergência médica che gou antes que Lily pudesse alcançar a porta. Eles carre gavam bolsas pretas e empurravam uma maca. Ela levantou uma mão.

— Ah, isto não é realmente necessário. Posso chegar ao hospital sozinha. Minhas contrações não estão tão repetidas assim.

Ao dizer isto começou outra contração. Quantos minu tos se passaram desde a última? Ela não se atreveu a dar uma olhada no relógio neste momento.

— É necessário — James objetou. — Supondo o que você diz como verdade, esta criança é um Potter.

— Supondo...

Ela cerrou os dentes, não por causa da contração. Ela teria batido em retirada, mas um dos enfermeiros, de rosto amável, cabelos embaraçados e bigode volumoso colocou a mão no seu braço.

— Vamos primeiro examiná-la, está bem? — Não gosta ríamos que você tivesse este bebê presa no trânsito na ave nida Michigan.

Ele a fez lembrar seu pai, única razão pela qual ela o deixou conduzi-la de volta ao sofá.

Uma vez sentada, ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e pegou um aparelho para medir a pressão na sua bolsa. Enquanto deixava que lhe medissem a pressão, deu uma olhada para James, que lhe devolveu o olhar de cara fechada. Ela estava se acostumando a ver aquela expressão. Só lhe restava ima ginar o que ele estava pensando.

Maldito Dillon, Maldito por fazer isso. E maldito por es tar morto!

James gostaria de estrangular seu irmão menor, prendê-lo numa gravata como fazia quando eles eram garotos e colocar algum juízo dentro dele.

Só que não podia.

Sabia que reabriria uma ferida que mal começara a cica trizar. Por que Dillon tinha que morrer?

James ainda não podia se convencer do fato de que Dill se fora, enterrado no jazigo da família no Memorial Jardim Winchester ao lado de seus avós paternos e uma bisavó solteirona. Como era possível que uma pessoa vibrante e cheia de vida pudesse morrer? Metade do tempo James gosta ria de acreditar que seu irmão caçula estava simplesmente fora numa outra de suas irresponsáveis jornadas, debitando suas despesas na conta de James.

Ele vinha fazendo isto regularmente depois de ter gasto todo seu dinheiro aos vinte e tantos anos. Vail fora sua últi ma excursão extravagante. James ficou furioso quando sua companhia de cartão de crédito ligou para confirmar as despesas. Só as melhores acomodações e restaurantes para seu irmão caçula. Ele havia ligado para Dill num luxuoso hotel em que estava hospedado numa suíte que estava cus tando a James alguns milhares de dólares à noite, e tinha deixado para ele uma mensagem grosseira

— Você já cresceu! — gritou no aparelho. — Você tem trinta anos, pelo amor de Deus. Tem uma posição na empresa, se quiser aparecer para trabalhar. Precisa começar a ganhar o seu próprio dinheiro e parar de se aproveitar de mim. Se fizer isso de novo, Dill, juro que chamo a polícia.

Claro que não teria chamado. Mas estava furioso. Agora, sentada em sua sala parecendo assustada e adorável ao res ponder às perguntas do enfermeiro e se encolhendo toda com uma nova contração, estava um bom exemplo das lou curas do seu irmão caçula.

Como de costume, dependia dele resolver os problemas. Havia feito isso a vida toda de Dill.

Pelo jeito, isto se aplicava postumamente, também.

Ele esfregou uma mão sobre os olhos. Esta confusão ia ser pior que as outras, supondo que Lily não estava mentindo sobre a paternidade do bebê. Esta era uma possi bilidade, levando-se em conta a fortuna da família Potter. Ela provavelmente pensou que podia ganhar alguma coisa com isso. Levando em conta a situação financeira de seu irmão, ela estava prestes a ter um amargo despertar. Infelizmente, determinar a verdade não era tão simples quanto requisitar um exame de DNA. Não porque o pai já estivesse morto. O DNA de James poderia ser usado para confirmar a ligação biológica entre o bebê e os Potter. Isto era precisamente o que fazia com que ele hesitasse. Ele não estava com nenhuma pressa de passar por isso... nova mente. Ele tinha que dizer que Lily Evans não era o tipo usual de Dill. Seu irmão sempre procurava mulheres deslumbrantes — loiras devastadoras, morenas peitudas e atrevidas que achavam que para ficarem atualizadas com os assuntos atuais bastava passar os olhos no jornal de fofocas enquanto faziam os penteados. Uma das namoradas que Dill trouxera para jantar com a família no ano anterior realmente achava que Áustria era a abreviação de Austrá lia. Lily parecia ser inteligente e letrada, a julgar por suas mensagens telefônicas e cartas. Ela estava usando rou pa conservadoras, para não dizer horrendas e, apesar de avançada gravidez, não parecia ter as formas de uma mode lo da Playboy.

Então, o que Dill viu naquela mulher? James não preci sava imaginar o que Lily tinha visto em Dill. Seu irmão sempre foi bonito, charmoso e excepcionalmente pródigo com dinheiro, o que ele podia ser já que o dinheiro na ver dade era de James. Caçadora de dote.

Era um termo antiquado, mas James conhecera exem plos suficientes desse tipo de mulheres ao longo dos anos para saber que ainda se aplicava. Os astros de rock não eram os únicos a ter fãs. Os corretores poderosos também as atraíam, apesar de elas serem mais refinadas e tenderem a procurar uma aliança e um cartão de crédito da Bergdorf. Sua ex-esposa veio a sua mente. Ela se casara novamente com um magnata do petróleo do Texas cuja fortuna fez com que a dos Potter parecesse insignificante na comparação. E ela deu ao magnata um filho, um filho que, por um breve momento, ela deixou James acreditar que era dele. O es cândalo foi o assunto de Chicago por meses depois de a notícia ter sido revelada. O resultado do exame de DNA vazou para a imprensa — mesmo antes de James tê-lo vis to. Os fofoqueiros tiveram seu dia de glória e o teriam no vamente se eles tomassem conhecimento desse assunto.

O gemido de Lily o tirou de suas amargas reflexões. Seus lábios se abriram e ela começou a ofegar. Seus olhos estavam fechados bem apertados, seu rosto torcido e cheios de gotas de suor. Parecia incrivelmente jovem e amedron tada, especialmente quando ela murmurou pausadamente:

— Acho... acho que não vou conseguir... fazer isso.

James não gostava de fraqueza. Nos negócios, ele consi derava isto uma falha na personalidade. Estranhamente, sua vulnerabilidade o tocou. Fez com que ele quisesse aproximar-se dela, segurar sua mão, acariciar-lhe o rosto e oferecer-lhe confiança. Todas as reações absurdas. Ao invés disso, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e inclinou-se de en contro à sua mesa.

— Claro que consegue. Você vai ficar bem — disse-lhe o enfermeiro. — Deite-se no sofá agora. Só vou checar para ver com quantos centímetros de dilatação você já está.

Isso fez com que James se levantasse. Não era nenhum especialista em parto, mas já tinha ouvido este termo antes e sabia o que significava. Ao se encaminhar para a porta, falou:

— Estarei aqui fora.

Na área da recepção, ele andava fora das suas caracterís ticas. Estava acostumado a tomar o controle em qualquer situação e então agir. Neste momento, não tinha certeza do que fazer. Deveria chamar seus pais, que estavam de férias no exterior e lhes dizer... O quê? O que exatamente ele po deria dizer? Parabéns, vocês vão ser avós.

A morte de Dill fora muito difícil para Julia e Hugh Potter aceitarem. A morte de um filho, não importa a idade, era injusta. Zombava da ordem natural das coisas. Os pais não deveriam enterrar sua prole.

James imaginou sua mãe ao ouvir sobre o bebê de Lily. Ela ficaria animada e chorosa por recuperar um peda ço precioso de seu filho mais novo. Sem dúvida, ela co briria a criança de todo conforto e comodidade. E por tabela, também a Lily. Ela fizera o mesmo com sua ex-mulher e o bebê que lhe fora impingido como seu pri meiro neto. Meses antes da data de nascimento sua mãe já havia transformado um dos seus quartos de hóspede num berçário. Em seguida, proporcionara à nora um verdadei ro banho de loja, comprando todos os itens da lista de chá de bebê.

Ela esteve no hospital para o nascimento, chorando as lágrimas de felicidade que todas as mulheres choram em ocasiões como esta. E, 18 meses depois, quando ficaram sabendo que Caden Alexander Potter não era de fato um Potter, derramou mais lágrimas, quase tão arrasada quanto James. Ele cerrou os punhos. Até que apurasse com certeza se esta jovem não estava aprontando uma farsa, ti nha que protegê-los. Isso significava esconder a notícia de Lily não só dos seus pais, mas também da imprensa.

— Britney — disse ao aproximar-se da mesa dela. — Nenhuma palavra sobre isto pode sair deste prédio. Se al guém na sala de conferência tiver alguma pergunta sobre quem é esta jovem ou por que ela veio aqui me procurar hoje, você manda falar comigo. Entendeu?

— Claro, Sr. Potter. O senhor sabe que pode contar comigo... para qualquer coisa. — O sorriso dela foi um pouco pessoal demais para o gosto dele, mas ele o ignorou. Em todos os outros aspectos, Britney era uma funcionária efi ciente e leal. A aparente queda que ela tinha por ele passaria com o tempo, especialmente se ele não fizesse nada para encorajá-la.

Quando ele se voltou, os enfermeiros estavam empur rando Lily na maca para fora da sala. A cabeça dela es tava alta. Seu rosto, tão branco como um lençol.

— Você vem conosco? — perguntou o enfermeiro mais velho. — Temos espaço na ambulância se quiser acompa nhar sua mulher até o hospital.

Mulher? Ele ouviu Britney ofegar e rangeu os dentes. Outro boato a ser desfeito.

— Ela não é minha esposa — retrucou, enquanto lhe voltava a antiga amargura. Ele olhou para o dedo anelar, recordando a aliança de ouro que havia usado. Para ele, fora um símbolo do seu amor e fidelidade. Só quando Ca mila pediu o divórcio, ele percebeu que nenhum dos dois sentimentos fora recíproco.

Seja lá o que o enfermeiro tenha pensado a respeito da brusca negação, ele se protegeu muito bem.

— Talvez você pudesse dar uns telefonemas para ela, então. Seria bom que tivesse alguém a apoiando na hora do parto, mesmo que, pelo que parece, não vá durar muito tempo.

James balançou a cabeça e olhou para Lily. Em tom mais gentil, perguntou:

— Para quem devo ligar?

Os olhos dela permaneceram fechados e apesar de ela não estar mais ofegante, sua voz sussurrou uma resposta:

— Ninguém.

— E sua família, seus pais? Dê-me o número deles e farei com que Britney os localize. Eles vão querer saber.

A umidade aflorou nos cantos dos seus olhos fechados. Escorreu-lhe pelas têmporas agora, misturando-se a seus ca belos úmidos de suor. Fraqueza, pensou ele, mais uma vez atraído por sua vulnerabilidade. Antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, aproximou-se e secou-lhe as lágrimas.

Os olhos dela se abriram ao contato. Eram verdes, ele percebeu. Verde intenso e vivido. Como preciosas esmeral das gêmeas. Ele puxou sua mão de volta e pigarreou.

— O número de telefone de seus pais?

— Eles se foram.

— Onde podemos encontrá-los? — indagou.

— Não é possível.

James experimentou uma dor incomum no peito quando Lily sussurrou abatida:

— Não tenho ninguém. Ninguém mesmo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Sete horas depois, James andava pela sala de espera, be bendo café morno num copo descartável enquanto seu olhar se concentrava no grande relógio de parede. Já pas sava das seis, mas Lily permanecia em trabalho de par to. E aquele enfermeiro dissera que o parto não seria muito longo.

O que ele estava fazendo no hospital? Não sabia a res posta exata, apesar de ter o dever como prioridade na sua lista de opções. Graças às alegações de Lily, sentia-se na obrigação de acompanhar a situação. Naturalmente, isto não explicava porque no minuto em que os enfermei ros acabaram de colocar Lily no elevador, ele tivesse instruído Britney a desmarcar seus compromissos da tarde, tivesse entrado no seu carro de luxo e chegado ao hos pital em tempo recorde. O tempo todo tinha em mente a figura acabrunhada de Lily e sua tocante vulnerabili dade.

Ela precisava de alguém. James era a única pessoa dis ponível.

Ele terminou o restante do café e jogou o copo no local apropriado. Se soubesse que o parto ia demorar tanto, teria ficado um pouco mais no escritório ou pelo menos trazido seu laptop com ele.

O dever, pensou novamente. Como vice-presidente de operações das Indústrias Windy City, prestes a tornar-se o CEO, ele tinha muito trabalho para fazer.

— Sr. Potter?

Ele se virou cheio de expectativas ao som da voz da en fermeira.

A mulher permanecia na porta, com um sorriso nos lábios, que ele interpretou como bom sinal. Ele não se deu conta que estava prendendo a respiração até que ela anunciou:

— É um menino.

Outro menino Potter. Será que este era mesmo um Potter? Ele colocou de lado a questão e perguntou:

— Está tudo... Bem?

— Ótimo. O bebê tem saúde perfeita e pesa três quilos e duzentos gramas.

Ele limpou a garganta.

— E Lily?

— Ela está bem, considerando todas as coisas. Foi um parto difícil, especialmente no final. Por um instante o mé dico achou que teria que fazer uma cesariana, mas tudo deu certo.

Por não saber mais o que dizer — um raro momento para ele, não muito prazeroso —, ele acenou a cabeça po sitivamente.

Então foi pegar seu paletó do encosto de uma das ca deiras.

Se ele se apressasse, ainda poderia pegar alguns dos membros de sua equipe de gerentes antes que saíssem dos escritórios e talvez checar alguns planos para a expansão da empresa no estrangeiro.

Porém, antes de acabar de enfiar o braço na manga do paletó, mudou de ideia. Ir embora parecia errado.

— Por favor! — gritou para parar a enfermeira.

— Sei que é tarde, mas seria possível ver... O bebê? Era isso mesmo que queria: dar uma olhadinha nessa criança que bem poderia ser legado de seu irmão e único herdeiro dos Potter, visto que ele mesmo nunca mais se arriscaria a passar por essa emoção. Para ele, casamento e paternidade eram páginas viradas.

— Acho que se pode providenciar isso. — A enfermeira sorriu novamente antes de desaparecer da sala de espera.

Infelizmente, ver o bebê não era apenas dar uma rápida olhadinha numa janela do berçário, num gesto simples atra vés do qual James pudesse satisfazer sua curiosidade en quanto mantinha distância. O recém-nascido estava com a mãe, a enfermeira lhe disse quando, 45 minutos depois, o guiava pelo corredor até o quarto de Lily.

— Não se demore muito — aconselhou ela. — Lily precisa mesmo descansar.

Ele levantou a mão para bater à porta. Ao fazê-lo, imagi nava o que iria dizer.

Num ambiente de negócios ele poderia se sair bem, mas nunca foi bom em conversas inesperadas com pessoas es tranhas.

Esta era a especialidade de Dill. Depois de bater, ele es perou que Lily o convidasse a entrar. Em vez disso, a porta foi aberta por um homem com os olhos cansados, vestindo uma roupa verde e ostentando um largo sorriso.

— Tome um — ofereceu o homem, entregando um charu to barato embrulhado em papel celofane nas mãos de James.

James calculou que ele tivesse uns trinta anos, e, levando em conta sua roupa, estava no hospital já há algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para que a afirmação de Lily de que não tinha "ninguém" merecesse um Oscar de interpretação. Aborrecido consigo mesmo por ter caído outra vez numa mentira de mulher, ele se voltou para sair.

— Ei, espere! — O homem segurou-lhe o braço. — Acho que você está aqui para ver a outra nova mamãe.

Outra nova mamãe? James voltou e deu uma olhada no quarto.

Uma morena, presumivelmente a esposa do outro ho mem, estava na primeira cama segurando uma criança en rolada numa coberta. Depois dela, uma cortina puxada di vidia o quarto.

— Talvez eu deva voltar depois — disse James. Já esta va se sentindo embaraçado e agora ia ter uma plateia.

— Não. Entre — o homem o persuadiu, agarrando-lhe pelo braço. Abaixando o tom de voz, acrescentou: — Acho que ela está precisando de companhia.A enfermeira disse que ela deu à luz sozinha e entreouvi eles dizerem que ela não tem marido nem ninguém. — A face dele enrubesceu.

— Você não é o pai do bebê...

— Não.

James desvencilhou-se da mão dele e foi em direção ao fundo do quarto. Quando espiou pelas cortinas, os olhos de Lily estavam fechados.

Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para estudá-la de maneira que teria sido indelicada se ela estivesse acordada. Cabelos ruivos desgrenhados e aparência descomposta revelavam as horas que passara em trabalho de parto... Sozinha. Não foi culpa o que ele sentiu. Não tinha nenhuma razão para isso. Mas outra coisa o incomodava. Admiração? Sem dúvida havia demonstrado muita coragem quando entrou na sala de conferência, exigindo vê-lo. Enquanto dormia, a sobran celha dela franziu e o que ele estava sentindo mudou e acal mou-se. Mais uma vez sentiu o estranho desejo de tocá-la e lhe oferecer conforto.

Do outro lado da cortina, ele ouviu o homem falar baixi nho com a mulher.

Apesar de James não poder ouvir as palavras, o tom era de intimidade.

Lembrou-se de ter visto um buquê de flores perfumadas e um balão expressando parabéns e balançando-se em dire ção ao teto.

Quando a mulher de James teve neném, ele comprou to das as flores da loja do hospital e a encheu de presentes, incluindo um diamante num colar combinando com um par de brincos.

O lado do quarto de Lily estava vazio. Sem flores nem balões. Nenhum homem sussurrando palavras de amor e incentivo. Nenhum presente caro de um pai orgu lhoso. James engoliu em seco. Tentou imaginar Dill no pa pel de pai de primeira viagem. Tentou imaginar seu irmão dando apoio e assumindo responsabilidade. Não conseguiu. Nem numa situação como essa.

O que foi mesmo que Dillon dissera ao saber que James estava para se tornar pai? Depois de dar os parabéns, acres centou:

— Melhor você do que eu.

Que amarga ironia.

Da cestinha ao lado da cama veio um som fraquinho, mais como um choramingo do que propriamente um choro.

Lily devia estar exausta, mas seus olhos abriram-se imediatamente com o ruído e um sorriso aflorou-lhe nos lábios.

— Estou aqui — entoou suavemente enquanto se virava sem jeito para sentar-se na beira da cama. — Mamãe está aqui.

Foi então que notou James.

Ele pigarreou, agindo como se devesse desculpas pela invasão.

Ao invés disso, disse:

— Alô.

— Oi. Não percebi que você estava aqui. Devo ter cochi lado por um minuto.

Ela fez uma tentativa de pentear-se com os dedos, mas o melhor que pode fazer foi estancar a mão numa maçaroca de cabelos vermelhos esmaecidos. Suas faces ficaram ro sadas.

— Não vou ficar. Se soubesse que você estava dormin do... — Ele deu de ombros. — Só dei uma passada para ver o bebê e... Você precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não.

Então ela deu de ombros.

— Bem, seria bom ter a maleta que havia arrumado e preparado para trazer para o hospital. Tenho uma escova de cabelo nela, entre outras coisas. — Seu sorriso tornou-se uma careta.

— Onde está a maleta? Mandarei alguém pegá-la.

— No meu hotel.

Quando ela mencionou o nome do hotel, os lábios dele devem ter se contorcido em repugnância, porque ela disse secamente:

— Aparentemente não está a sua altura.

Não, não estava. O lugar era pouco mais que uma casa de cômodos. Ele guardou para si sua opinião, apesar da ideia de vê-la e ao bebê — qualquer mulher jovem e solteira e uma criança indefesa — ficarem lá o perturbar sobremaneira.

— Vou providenciar para que Britney a traga logo de manhã cedo.

— Obrigada.

Quando ele deu um passo para trás, ela disse:

— Você não quer dar uma olhada mais de perto?

Ele queria. Essa era a razão pela qual ele fora ao quarto dela, enquanto o bom-senso lhe dizia para que fosse embora.

Ainda assim hesitou, estranhamente com mais medo do que podia não ver do que podia ver.

O bebê estava deitado de costas. James lembrou-se dos primeiros dias de Caden, quando os médicos recomenda vam decúbito dorsal para prevenir a Síndrome da Morte Infantil Súbita.

Quando Candem aprendeu a se virar, James acordava vá rias vezes à noite para examiná-lo, olhando seu pequeno dorso levantar e descer na fraca luz do berçário.

— Ele tem cabelo debaixo da touca — disse Lily. James reparou alguns fiozinhos castanho-escuros apa recendo.

Olhos inchados, naquele azul marinho profundo comum a todos os recém-nascidos, estavam bem abertos e era pro vável que o bebê só estivesse tentando focar os olhos, mas parecia estar olhando para James. Finalmente, um dos la dos da sua boquinha se contorceu numa imitação perfeita de um sorriso.

_Dillon._

James sentiu como se tivesse levado uma pancada no estômago. Viu o irmão naquele rostinho, não de maneira óbvia, porque ele ainda era muito pequeno. Porém, no todo, ele lhe parecia familiar. O coração de James doeu nova mente, uma dor agridoce porque não conseguia ter certeza de que estava vendo as coisas como elas eram ou como ele gostaria que fossem.

Fora assim antes.

E como lhe custou acreditar e mais tarde descobrir que tinha sido enganado.

— Que nome vai dar a ele? — perguntou asperamente.

— Harry Dillon Evans

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente, sem surpreender-se que ela tivesse elaborado o nome da criança a partir do nome de seu irmão, de alguma maneira. Porém ficou ima ginando se Lily escolhera o sobrenome dela porque não era casada ou porque sabia que o bebê não era de fato um Potter.

Claro que isso não tinha impedido sua ex-mulher. Ela jogou a paternidade da criança na sua cara quando o casa mento se desfez. Ficara com James durante todos os meses necessários para convencer o magnata do petróleo que ele era o pai biológico.

Os lábios de James contorciam-se só de lembrar.

— Suponho que você tenha dado o nome do meu irmão como pai na certidão de nascimento?

Dei, sim. Isso é um problema para você?

A voz de Lily revelava uma aspereza que traía de alguma maneira sua aparência frágil.

Ela parecia tão jovem e vulnerável naquela odiosa camisola de hospital atada na altura dos ombros. Ainda assim, seu olhar direto e pergunta ainda mais direta assemelhava-se ao aço.

Ele ignorou a pergunta dela.

— Estou indo. Você precisa descansar.

Antes de ir, entretanto, retirou um cartão de visitas co mercial da sua carteira e entregou a ela.

— Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, meu número parti cular está no verso.

— Obrigada, mas não vou ligar. Vou... — Ela olhou para o bebê, sua expressão amoleceu de uma maneira que o tocou. — _Nós vamos _ficar muito bem.

Depois que James partiu, as dúvidas que pairavam como abutres em torno de Lily voltaram novamente a assolá-la, tirando seu otimismo e determinação.

_Nós vamos ficar muito bem. _Será?

O que ela andava pensando, fazendo as malas e viajando de um estado para outro, sem ter um plano definido em mente? Ela não era assim. Naturalmente, nada disso que estava lhe acontecendo agora se enquadrava nos seus li mites de normalidade. Onde ia trabalhar, em que lugar ia morar?

Não tinha ido a Chicago esperando que James — quer dizer, Dillon — a ajudasse financeiramente, apesar de seu filho, sem dúvida, ter direitos jurídicos e morais a apoio financeiro. No entanto, ela tinha a esperança de que ele se oferecesse para ajudá-la em algumas despesas, como a con ta do hospital. Depois disso, ela planejara deixar por conta dele resolver até que ponto estaria interessado em se envol ver na vida do filho não só com sua presença física, mas também com apoio monetário. Lily não precisava de caridade. Ela tinha algum patrimônio herdado dos pais. In felizmente, o alto custo de vida em Chicago estava consu mindo mais do que planejara.

E agora ela descobrira que Dillon não apenas havia men tido para ela sobre a identidade, mas tinha falecido num acidente imprevisível como o que levara seus pais. Olhan do para o filho que haviam gerado juntos em Aruba, ela não sabia bem como se sentia. Ficar com raiva por causa de sua mentira não tinha nenhum sentido. Estava morto. Queria lamentar pelo homem que havia conhecido como James, e assim o fez como se lamenta qualquer vida perdida tão pre maturamente. E, é claro, lamentou por ele como pai do seu filho. Lily tivera a sorte de ter desfrutado de um relacio namento íntimo com seus pais, mas ela era mais chegada ao pai. Queria o mesmo para Harry. Deus sabia que, com a morte de seus pais, a seu filho restavam poucos parentes em que pudesse confiar.

Porém, chorar por Dillon como alguém que significasse muito para ela, isso ela não fez. Não conseguiria. Era sim plesmente impossível porque ela não o conhecera muito bem. Na verdade, ela se deu conta de novo que não sabia nada a respeito dele além do plano físico, e foi tomada por uma nova onda de vergonha. Não era o tipo de mulher que embarcaria numa aventura, o que talvez explicasse porque havia ficado grávida na primeira e única vez que tinha sido tola o suficiente para jogar a precaução pela janela. Ou tal vez subconscientemente tivesse desejado ter uma criança, alguém para amar e criar e para ajudar a preencher o vazio que ela sentia desde a morte dos pais.

Fosse qual fosse a razão, olhando agora para seu filho recém-nascido, não tinha nenhum arrependimento.

— Eu amo você — sussurrou, inclinando-se para acari ciar-lhe o rosto.

Na verdade, Lily o amava desde o momento que des cobrira que estava crescendo dentro dela. No entanto o amor, mesmo sendo sublime e enorme, não era capaz de eliminar suas preocupações. E tinha várias.

Do outro lado da cortina, ela podia ouvir o casal discu tindo quem queriam chamar para serem padrinhos do seu re cém-nascido. Julgando pelo número de nomes que eles di ziam, tinham muita gente para escolher. Lily não era completamente destituída de parentes, apesar de nenhum morar no Meio Oeste. Tinha um pequeno círculo de amigos em Wisconsin. Alguns deles haviam-na incentivado a ficar na cidade mesmo depois de ter perdido o emprego.

Jen Woolworth, outra professora, uma das mais antigas que sobrara das últimas sucessões de demissões, tinha sido particularmente franca contra Lily sair do Estado.

— Querida, você está para dar à luz em breve. Não de veria estar viajando, muito menos se mudando. Fique aqui conosco — insistiu.

A oferta havia sido tentadora. Jen era uma boa amiga e as duas normalmente tomavam café depois da aula ou se encontravam no fim de semana para fazer umas comprinhas e bater papo de amigas. Mas Jen compartilhava uma casa com o marido, dois pré-adolescentes ruidosos e um poodle miniatura que sofria de incontinência, chamado Poça por razões óbvias.

Eles tinham caos suficiente e nenhum espaço para outro adulto, muito menos um adulto com um bebê, mesmo Jen dizendo que não haveria problema nenhum em acomodar os dois garotos num quarto pequeno, liberando o quarto maior para acomodar a ela e o berço.

O bebê se agitou. Lily abaixou sua camisola, recordando-se das instruções que recebera nas aulas de pré-natal. Amamentar deveria ser fácil. Era a coisa mais natural do mundo, certo? Mas Harry parecia tão frustrado quanto ela, e ficava mais irritado a cada minuto. Finalmente, co meçou a chorar a plenos pulmões. Era um choro de lamen tação, de partir o coração.

Com as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe dos olhos, Lily sen tia-se desmoralizada.

_Nós vamos ficar muito bem._

As palavras zombavam dela agora. Era isso mesmo que teria dito a James a menos de meia hora atrás? Teria ela, ainda que por instantes, realmente acreditado em si pró pria?

Ela queria chorar junto com Harry, mas não o fez. Ela nunca foi de desistir e não ia ser agora que iria começar. Seu filho precisava dela. Dependia dela. Não podia desa pontá-lo. O luxo de lágrimas teria que esperar.

— Vamos tentar novamente — murmurou com determi nação.

Ele finalmente engatou depois de mais algumas tentativas.

As flores — um enorme vaso cheio de margaridas, lírios e irises — chegaram enquanto Lily colocava Harry no berço. Não conseguia imaginar quem lhe teria enviado um buquê tão caro. Ninguém de Wisconsin sabia que Lily havia dado à luz e ela não conhecia ninguém em Chicago.

Bem, ninguém exceto... Nem pensar.

Ela arrancou o pequeno envelope branco do recipiente entre as flores e o abriu.

Com certeza, escrito em claras letras cursivas embaixo da mensagem de parabéns do cartão estava o nome _James Potter._

O James Potter _de verdade._

Quem poderia imaginar que aquele homem duro, sorumbático pudesse ser tão atencioso? Uma hora depois, quando uns assistentes chegaram para removê-la e ao bebê para um quarto particular mais adiante, Lily acrescentou a pala vra afável aos seus atributos.

Esse quarto era bem mais espaçoso e incluía o conforto de uma cadeira de balanço revestida de pelúcia, televisão a cabo, um banco acolchoado e reproduções de pinturas famosas nas paredes.

Justo quando Lily estava começando a pensar que ela o julgara mal, James arruinou tudo com um decreto.

Pois era isso que significava a carta datilografada. Foi entregue na manhã que ela ia ter alta do hospital pela mesma recepcionista esnobe que trouxera sua mala no dia anterior: Britney. A moça chegou bem quando Lily havia acabado de vestir um vestido largo e sem forma. Britney, é claro, parecia esbelta e chique como uma modelo, usando uma ja queta adequada, saia sensual e saltos altos de bico fino.

— Isso é para você. — Britney colocou uma enorme sa cola de compras na cama e entregou um bilhete a Lily.

Era da Sua Alteza. Apesar da curiosidade de Lily so bre o que havia na sacola, estava mais curiosa ainda a cerca do bilhete.

_Lily,_

_Mandei um carro para levar você e o bebê para novas acomodações que você pode usar pelo resto de sua estada em Chicago. Sua conta no hotel foi fecha da e tomei a liberdade de recolher seus pertences._

_Solicitei a Britney que a acompanhasse. Entro em contato no final da tarde para ter certeza que você tem tudo o que precisa._

_James_

A princípio sentiu alívio. Essa era a resposta a suas pre ces. Só a ideia de levar Harry para aquele sombrio quarto de hotel que cheirava a forte urina e fumaça de cigarro lhe provocava náuseas. E o serviço de quarto e lavanderia esta vam incluídos. Que mãe não apreciaria de ajuda com essas tarefas demoradas nos primeiros dias do seu bebê? Porém as razões de James a confundiam. Será que ele estava fa zendo isso porque teria acreditado nela, ou será que estaria meramente interessado em mantê-la sob observação? Ela leu o bilhete novamente, ainda sem ser capaz de decifrar nenhuma pista. Dessa vez, no entanto, alívio não foi tudo o que sentiu. Mexeu com ela a maneira como ele fez todos os arranjos e mudou suas coisas sem que pelo menos a tivesse consultado primeiro. Ela não gostava de receber ordens.

Nem o que vestir, complementou, quando Britney agar rou a sacola mais determinada e disse:

— O Sr. Potter me disse para escolher uma roupa es pecial para sua alta do hospital e ida para casa.

— Tenho roupas — Lily objetou.

Britney olhou para ela duvidando antes de continuar.

— Sim, bem, trouxe algumas opções para você escolher.

— Tive que adivinhar seu tamanho, mas decidi pelo es tilo solto — ela completou, mantendo o olhar na barriga de Lily.

Lily sabia que ainda parecia estar grávida. Não aque le balão prestes a explodir que ela parecia no primeiro en contro que teve com a esbelta Britney, mas como se esti vesse com quatro ou cinco quilos a menos de gravidez.

— Tenho roupas — exclamou pela segunda vez.

As pa lavras saíram violentamente, despertando o bebê de sua soneca.

— O Sr. James achou que seria mais confortável em roupas novas — esclareceu Britney.

— Você pode dizer ao Sr. Potter — Lily começou a dizer, decidida a recusar a oferta, mas foi só o que conse guiu fazer antes que Britney tirasse um delicado vestido estampado da sacola.

Naquele momento a única preocupação de Lily era "Meu Deus, espero que caiba". As sobrancelhas de Britney levantaram.

— O que devo dizer ao Sr. Potter?

— Que agradeço. E que o reembolsarei.

Ficou muito bem. Lily teve que passá-lo a Britney. A mulher não só tinha bom gosto para moda, mas tinha a noção do que poderia combinar bem com o corpo de Lily depois da gravidez. Mesmo que nada pudesse escon der sua barriga, o vestido que Britney escolheu sem dúvida a minimizou, ao mesmo tempo em que acentuava alguns predicados que também haviam sido aumentados pela gra videz.

Ela só esperava que Harry não precisasse mamar entre agora e o tempo que levasse para chegar onde eles estavam indo, porque o vestido, que fechava atrás, não havia sido feito para aquela função.

— Muito melhor — disse Britney quando viu Lily.

O tom dela estava próximo ao de surpresa, mas era difí cil para Lily sentir-se ofendida quando ela mesma con cordava.

— Obrigada.

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, Britney concordou e olhou para seu relógio.

— Pedi a um assistente que trouxesse uma cadeira de rodas. Você assinou seus papeis de alta, certo?

— Fiz isto antes de você chegar.

Ela novamente concordou com um aceno de cabeça e pegou seu celular.

— Noah, é a Britney. Traga o carro para a entrada prin cipal em 15 minutos.

Lily poderia ter se sentido um pouco como Cinderela, só que Britney não se parecia com uma fada madrinha e, claro, ela não tinha nenhum príncipe encantado.

Então Britney disse ao telefone:

— Se você vir algum fotógrafo, telefone-me imediatamente e partimos para o plano B.

— Fotógrafos? — perguntou Lily assim que a mu lher desligou.

— Paparazzi. Todo esforço tem sido feito para manter você e seu filho fora das notícias, mas nada como ser bem precavido.

— Acho que ainda não entendi.

Britney deu um sopro forte.

— Os Potter são notícia nesta cidade. Estão regular mente nas manchetes por razões de negócio ou de filantro pia, mas escândalos sempre vendem mais jornais que notí cias comuns.

Magnífico. Lily era um escândalo e o nascimento do seu filho era combustível para os tabloides.

Não é de se espantar que James estivesse desesperado para encontrar "acomodações alternativas" para ela.

* * *

**Está aqui o capítulo 2, espero que vocês gostem. Me deixem saber o que vocês acham! :D**

** Até a próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Lily entrou no hall do apartamento atrás de Britney e suspirou. Ela certamente não esperava que seu novo local fosse uma cobertura com vista para o lago Michigan e o famoso Cais da Marinha, com janelas do tamanho das pa redes externas. Na enorme sala de estar, o tom da cor era predominantemente bege e outras cores neutras com ne nhuma pitada de coloração. Os móveis eram de bom gosto e obviamente da melhor qualidade, e incluíam um mini piano de cauda que fez com que as pontas dos seus dedos ten tassem tocar só de olhar para ele, mas o lugar não parecia habitado. Na verdade, cada centímetro dele parecia tão frio quanto o piso de mármore italiano da entrada.

— Quem é o dono deste lugar? — perguntou Lily. Ela podia jurar que tinha havido eco para a pergunta.

— O Sr. Potter. É a casa dele — respondeu Britney revirando os olhos.

— Ele mora aqui? — perguntou ela cheia de surpresa. Ele tinha uma personalidade tão majestosa que ela esperava ver a imponência estampada em suas coisas.

— Desde seu divórcio há três anos.

A secretária levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou com sarcasmo:

— O quê? Não está à _sua _altura?

— Não é isso. Só parece um pouco... Impessoal.

Sim, essa era a palavra. Parecia mais um showroom, numa loja de móvel bem chique, do que uma casa. — Não há nenhuma fotografia.

— O Sr. Potter não é do tipo sentimental.

Lily não tinha certeza se concordava. Ele mantinha uma fotografia de Dillon no seu escritório. E ela também se lembrou de ter visto um casal idoso, possivelmente seus pais. E então havia as flores que ele mandara para ela no quarto do hospital. Disse isso tudo a Britney.

— Não seja tão ingênua, Srta. Evans. Aparência é mui to importante para alguém na posição dele. Precauções fo ram tomadas para o caso de a imprensa ter conhecimento de você e da sua... Situação. Por isso as flores.

Seu olhar baixou-se.

— E o vestido novo que ele me pediu para selecionar para o caso de algum fotógrafo tirar uma foto sua deixando o hospital. Pense nisto como controle de danos.

Controle de danos? Lily sentiu-se como se tivesse levado um balde de água gelada, mas ainda assim ela estava fervendo de raiva. Antes que pudesse imaginar uma res posta, entretanto, Britney já estava passando por ela, com os saltos altos batendo de propósito no piso de mármore antes de desaparecer através de um arco que dava para a sala de estar. A Lily restaram poucas escolhas a não ser seguir atrás dela. Depois de passar pela sala de jantar, bem formal, Lily alcançou Britney na cozinha.

— A despensa está suprida e a geladeira também.

A jovem abriu as enormes portas duplas de aço inoxidá vel, revelando as prateleiras cheias de iguarias incluindo leite, sucos, queijo, ovos e manteiga. Os compartimentos de conservação a vácuo estavam estourando com frutas e vegetais frescos, numa variedade de dar água na boca.

— O Sr. Potter disse para você se servir e fazer uma lista de mais alguma coisa que precisar. Ele tem uma em pregada que vem duas vezes na semana para fazer limpeza e lavar roupas. A Hilda também cuida das compras.

Ele havia mencionado isso no seu bilhete. O que, porém, provocou a pergunta mais importante.

— Onde o Sr. Potter irá ficar?

— Os pais dele estão veraneando. Ele se mudou para a casa deles em Lake Forest por enquanto.

Britney deu uma olhada branda para Lily.

— Isso significa que ele vai ter que gastar mais tempo para ir ao trabalho, mas aparentemente ele sentiu que seria mais confortável para você aqui do que num hotel.

Um pouco da raiva dela dissipou-se. Ela _estaria _mais confortável aqui. Isto nem precisava ser dito, mas Lily não ia querer tirar James de seu lugar e modificar sua roti na. Ela iria telefonar para ele depois que Britney saísse. Talvez eles pudessem chegar a outra solução.

— Além disso, o porteiro daqui é preocupado em res guardar a privacidade do Sr. Potter, e como tal, ele manterá fora qualquer repórter que tentar chegar perto de você.

Ah, sim, o controle de danos. Harry se mexeu no seu colo nessa hora. Ela o ergueu até o ombro e retirou a touca que estava usando. Dando um beijo na sua cabecinha, ela murmurou,

— Hei, carinha de sono, você está acordando enfim?

O olhar de Britney se voltou para o bebê. Era uma mu lher de carreira, com ênfase em _carreira, _mas claro que ela não estava imune aos encantos de um recém-nascido. Mas ao contrário de amolecer, entretanto, sua expressão endure ceu. Aparentemente ela era imune, sim.

Ainda assim, Lily perguntou:

— Você gostaria de ter filhos algum dia?

Britney enrugou o nariz.

— Deus, não! Apesar de imaginar que ficar grávida por acidente possa significar a passagem para uma boa vida.

Lily sentiu a pancada.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

A outra mulher bufou.

— Dê uma olhada em volta e você vai entender.

— Você acha que estou atrás de dinheiro?

— Acho, sim. — Britney disse na cara dela. — E duvido que eu seja a única a chegar a esta conclusão. Sugiro que você não se acostume com o estilo de vida dos Potter. Apesar da nobreza do sentimento de obrigação de James, em última análise, você não faz o tipo dele.

Lily chegou a duas conclusões. Primeiro, Britney não sabia que o bebê era de Dillon, e segundo, a jovem es tava seriamente apaixonada pelo seu chefe. Bem, Lily não ia esclarecer a situação se James não o fizera. Apesar de morrer de vontade de assegurar a Britney de que o sorumbático homem de negócio também não fazia o seu tipo, ela manteve a boca fechada.

— Os quartos são por aqui. — Britney estalou ao sair da cozinha, mais uma vez deixando Lily para trás, seguindo-lhe os rastros. — Aquele no final do corredor é do Sr. Potter. Você vai usar a suíte de hóspedes.

Britney abriu a primeira porta que encontraram, revelan do um quarto amplo e bem mobiliado. A cama grande esta va coberta com uma colcha cinza. As paredes eram de uma tonalidade mais escura da mesma cor. Um berço, uma mesa de trocar fraldas e uma cadeira de balanço estava encostada na parede mais ao fundo. As almofadas protetoras e a col cha em tom azul pastel eram as únicas peças coloridas.

Antes que Lily perguntasse pelos móveis do bebê, Britney disse:

— O Sr. Potter comprou os móveis para o bebê. Claro que são top de linha.

— Mas eu tenho um berço e a mesa de trocar.

Eles pertenceram à sua amiga Jen, que os dera a Lily como presente de chá de bebê. Por enquanto eles estavam num depósito com o resto dos seus pertences.

Britney deu de ombros.

— Agora você tem dois. Você encontrará fraldas, lenços umedecidos e todas essas coisas nas gavetas da mesa de trocar.

— Ele pensou em tudo — murmurou Lily, não po dendo deixar de se emocionar com todos esses esforços, fossem quais fossem os seus motivos.

— Pensou, sim. Ele sempre pensa. — Britney olhou para o relógio, claramente ansiosa para ir embora. — O número do meu celular está programado no telefone. Você pode me ligar a qualquer hora.

— Ah, isso não é necessário.

— O Sr. Potter pensa que é. — Dizendo isso, Britney saiu.

_O Sr. Potter pensa..._

_O Sr. Potter sente..._

_O Sr. Potter decidiu..._

Em outra circunstância, Lily teria gritado. Mas tão irritantemente mão aberta quanto ele era e tão independen te quanto ela sempre foi, o fato era que ela precisava de alguém e ele era esse alguém disponível. Enquanto coloca va Harry no berço novinho num quarto que cheirava a len çóis limpos, não podia deixar de ser agradecida por não estarem de volta ao claustrofóbico quarto do hotel respiran do ar poluído. Assim que ela pudesse, arranjaria um traba lho e outro lugar para morar. Enquanto isso, ela engoliria seu orgulho e faria o que fosse melhor para seu filho.

A batida na porta a surpreendeu. Já passava das oito da noite e Lily estava enrolada no sofá da sala de estar. A televisão estava ligada, apesar de ela não estar de fato assis tindo a nada. Tinha coisas demais na cabeça para conseguir acompanhar os rápidos diálogos das séries. Mesmo com a confiança de Britney nas habilidades do porteiro, Lily checou o olho mágico antes de girar a chave. Um sorriden te James estava em pé no hall de entrada, de braços cruza dos sobre seu largo peito.

— Alô — disse ela logo depois de abrir a porta. Olhos escuros a analisaram, sem dúvida descontando a camisa larga e o moletom pouco lisonjeiro.

— Espero não ser uma hora inconveniente. Esqueci meu aparelho de barbear quando arrumei minhas coisas hoje cedo.

— Ah. Claro. Entre.

Ela deu um passo atrás para permitir sua entrada.

— O bebê está dormindo?

— Por enquanto, sim — disse ela, em tom meio atravessado. Se ela tivesse sorte, ainda teria uma hora antes que Harry acordasse e exigisse ser alimentado.

James assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Britney disse que mostrou tudo para você. Imagino que tudo esteja da maneira que você gosta.

— Está, sim — entrelaçou os dedos. — Ela mencionou que você está na casa de seus pais em Lake Forest e que eles estão fora do país.

— Eles mantêm uma vila no sul da França. Agora que meu pai está perto de se aposentar, eles têm passado bastan te tempo por lá — disse ele, na verdade como se todos os pais tivessem uma segunda casa na Riviera Francesa.

Imaginava os Potter mais velhos, mimados, esnobes e tão lacônicos e ditatoriais quanto o filho mais velho. Que Deus a livrasse. Lily queria que Harry tivesse uma famí lia extensa, parentes amorosos para ajudar a preencher as lacunas que uma mãe solteira não pode. Agora não estava tão segura de que faria a ele qualquer favor. Ainda assim, disse:

— Tinha esperança de conhecê-los e fazê-los conhecer Harry. É o neto deles, afinal de contas.

— Talvez em outra visita a Chicago — sugeriu ele com um sacudir de ombros.

Ela não se importou de corrigir sua suposição de que ela estivesse só de visita. Rapidamente estava ficando claro que se mudar para lá fora um grande erro, mesmo se que ainda achasse que deveria viver mais próximo da única fa mília que seu filho tinha.

— Eles não sabem a meu respeito — imaginou.

— Não.

— E você não planeja dizer a eles.

— Ainda não.

Não havia necessidade de perguntar o que ele estava es perando. Obviamente, ele requeria prova da paternidade de Harry. Esperava que ele aproveitasse a ocasião para pedir um teste de paternidade. Como ele não mencionou a ques tão, Lily decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Eu quero reembolsar você pelos mantimentos e, natu ralmente, pela quantia que teve que desembolsar no contro le de danos.

As sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram.

— Perdão?

— O buquê de flores, o quarto particular e o vestido novo comprados para mim para ser usado no trajeto do hos pital para cá — explicou ela. — Britney mencionou que o bebê e eu daríamos uma excelente matéria para os tabloides e, assim, tinham que ser mantidas as aparências.

James franziu a testa, mas não negou nada. Em vez disso, replicou:

— Nenhum reembolso é necessário. Eu quis que você tivesse estas coisas.

— Bem, eu insisto em pagar pelas minhas acomodações. Se você pensar bem, eu estou sublocando seu apartamento.

Engoliu em seco, sabendo que uma cobertura em Chica go com esta incrível vista e uma varanda no telhado era mais do que poderia gastar, mas não ficaria por muito tem po e o orgulho não permitiria que se aproveitasse, em espe cial porque James claramente esperava que fizesse isto.

— Se você mandar preparar um contrato, eu pagarei um aluguel e demais despesas pelo próximo mês.

— Esta cobertura é propriedade minha.

Era sim, sem dúvida.

— Então, seja lá o valor que você achar justo.

— No fim do mês, você vai retornar para Cherry Bluff, Wisconsin, não é?

— Não, eu não penso em voltar pra lá.

Além dos seus amigos, não havia nada para Lily lá. Embora sentisse falta de Jen, não podia se aproveitar dela da mesma maneira que não podia se aproveitar de James.

— E o seu trabalho?

— Perdi o emprego.

— Entendo.

Quase que instantaneamente, seus olhos se ilumi naram com especulações suspeitas. Os dois olhos eram co mo ferrões.

— Eu não fui despedida. Recebi o bilhete azul.

— Outra palavra para a mesma coisa, acredito.

— Não do meu ponto de vista. Eu amava meu trabalho e era boa nele. O diretor detestou ter que me ver sair, mas a administração escolar tinha que fazer cortes. — Ela cruzou os braços.— Talvez você tenha notado que a economia não está tão robusta como era. Bem, nos tempos difíceis, as artes são as primeiras coisas a serem cortadas.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

— Você é uma professora?

— Professora de música, sim. — Ela balançou a cabe ça na direção do pequeno piano de cauda. O dela estava mofando no depósito. — Você tem um piano adorável. Você toca?

— Na verdade, não.

— Ah.

Parecia um desperdício que um instrumento como aque le não fosse usado. Ele aparentemente lera a sua mente.

— Imagino que você toca.

Quando ela respondeu que sim, ele afirmou:

— Sinta-se à vontade para usá-lo, apesar de que prova velmente precise de uma afinação.

— Se precisar, eu pagarei por isso.

Ele suspirou, meneando a cabeça. Aquilo que ela escon dia no seu olhar era diversão ou provocação?

— Tudo bem, mas não quero ouvir mais nada a respeito de contrato e sublocação. Este assunto esta encerrado.

Lily não discutiu. Quando ela saísse deixaria um cheque para cobrir as despesas. James Potter descobriria que ela podia ser tão teimosa quanto ele. Entretanto, ela ti nha que saber:

— Você ainda está com medo das aparências para o caso de eu ser descoberta?

— Entre outras coisas — respondeu ele, evasivamente. A resposta enigmática assim como a maneira como ele es tava olhando para ela fez com que imaginasse o que aque las outras coisas seriam.

— Bem, para você ficar sabendo, eu aprecio sua delicade za, mesmo me sentindo estranha por me apossar da sua casa.

— Não sinta.

Uma palavra proferida firmemente. Outro decreto. Ela ofendeu o seu já combalido orgulho.

— Você sabe, você tem o hábito irritante de me dizer o que fazer e, agora, o que pensar.

Um par de sobrancelhas escuras cresceu, significando que ela não era a única que estava irritada. Sem dúvida ele não estava acostumado que falassem com ele dessa maneira.

Ela esperou por uma resposta empolada. Ao invés disso, ele se inclinou zombeteiramente.

— Minhas desculpas.

Que se danasse! Estava debochando dela.

— Eu as aceitaria se pensasse que eram sinceras.

— Você está questionando minha sinceridade?

Com seus pés só de meias ela era uma cabeça mais baixa que James. Mesmo assim, ela colocou os ombros para trás e levantou o queixo.

— Estou, sim.

— Meu Deus, você é diabolicamente — ele estava carrancudo quando terminou com — refrescante.

— Eu não sei o que entender disso — replicou ela, ho nestamente.

Ele desandou a rir.

— Muito bom. Então estamos empatados, porque eu não sei como entender você.

E não sabia mesmo. James normalmente conseguia ler as pessoas facilmente. Lily, no entanto, permanecia um enigma apesar da sua maneira direta de falar. Interessante mente, quanto mais tempo passava com ela, mais confuso ele ficava. E mais curioso ainda. Com isto em mente, ele falou:

— Eu só vou pegar meu estojo de barbear e sair daqui.

Quando James voltou para a sala de estar, ela estava sentada ao piano tocando delicadamente em consideração à criança que dormia depois do corredor. Na pouca luz do ambiente, ela parecia quase celestial, apesar de o som que saía do piano ser algo um tanto quanto ou menos que celes tial. Mesmo para seus ouvidos leigos, ele podia perceber que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Está muito ruim?

Ela deu uma olhada para ele.

— Tétrico. É um crime o que você permitiu que aconte cesse a um instrumento desta qualidade.

Ele quase sorriu com as palavras que ela usou para ex pressar sua condenação. Lily certamente não suavizava o que tinha a dizer.

— Eu pediria desculpas, mas tenho certeza de que você novamente me acusaria de ser insincero.

— Você está debochando de mim.

Ela deu mais uns acordes desafinados.

— Só um pouco.

Ela não estava se divertindo.

— Acho isso tão intolerável quanto o fato de você não confiar em mim e ainda assim sentir vontade de me vestir e me acolher como se eu fosse alguma espécie de órfã de samparada.

— Ah, eu não a chamaria de desamparada. Diria que você vem se dando bem até agora.

Os olhos dela se escancararam por causa da rudeza do golpe.

— Pare! Pare agora mesmo! — gritou ela, aparentado rai va e cansaço bastante para que ele sentisse pena. — Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, mas é _seu _problema. Não meu. Eu não estou atrás da fortuna preciosa dos Potter.

— Se eu recolhesse dez centavos cada vez que uma mu lher me diz isso...

Ela bateu com força a tampa do piano sobre as teclas.

— E pensar que eu estava começando a me sentir agra decida por toda sua ajuda. Eu pegaria Harry e iria embora agora mesmo se meu carro não estivesse ainda estaciona do do outro lado da cidade, no estacionamento da sua empresa.

Ele sabia que iria se arrepender mais tarde, mas não pôde deixar de acrescentar:

— E se você tivesse aonde ir. Mas não tem, Lily. Nenhum para onde ir, nem um emprego. Por isso você veio para Chicago.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram. Sua voz se tornou rouca.

— Como é possível que você e Dillon sejam irmãos? Eu não pedi nada a você. Você foi quem insistiu em me mudar para o seu apartamento, e ainda assim você conti nua suspeitando.

Eu tenho boas razões para agir assim, pensou ele, invo cando memórias amargas para torná-lo imune às lágrimas dela. Ele não seria enganado uma segunda vez.

— Você está certa, Lily. Dill e eu somos homens di ferentes. Você faria melhor se lembrasse disso.

Ele baixou o tom de voz para parecer um nível mais ín timo e acrescentou:

— Apesar de que eu posso lhe garantir que há certas coi sas que você descobriu em meu irmão nas quais sou tão capaz quanto ele.

Ela olhou para os próprios pés, tremendo numa crise de justificada ira ao apontar em direção à porta.

— Fora! Dê o fora daqui agora mesmo!

James não questionou seu direito de mandar que ele saís se da sua própria casa. Fez o que ela pediu, já se odiando pelo golpe baixo, sem compreender porque ele fizera isto.

James sentou-se à sua mesa olhando a esmo para o hori zonte de Chicago enquanto equilibrava uma caneta doura da entre os dedos. Ele estava muito ligado para se concen trar no trabalho, apesar de ter muito com que se ocupar.

Sua agitação não tinha nada a ver com o fato de os lucros do último trimestre da Windy City não terem sido do jeito que ele esperava ser. Estava pensando em Lily. Já havia passado quase um mês desde a última vez que ele a tinha visto ou falado com ela.

E apesar de que parte dele sabia que devia a ela descul pas pelo comentário imperdoável que havia feito, não conse guia se forçar a fazer isto. De fato, ontem, depois de muito pensar, ele contratou um detetive particular para investigar o passado dela. Já era tempo de descobrir um pouco mais a respeito de Lily Evans do que se poderia deduzir pelas aparências. Não porque ele não conseguia acreditar nela, apesar de que isso pesava um pouco. Ele não confiava nele mesmo e nesse desejo estranho que tinha de acreditar que ela era exatamente o que ela dizia ser.

Agora ela o deixara confuso mais uma vez.

Ela havia telefonado há meia hora e deixado uma men sagem com Britney avisando que ela se mudaria da cober tura no final daquele dia.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Tampouco fazia sentido o fato de que, apesar de ter uma reunião com sua equipe de gerentes em 45 minutos, ele estava se afastando de sua mesa e se preparando para se ausentar do escritório. Ele precisava chegar ao fundo disso tudo.

Quando chegou à porta do apartamento vinte minutos depois, não bateu. Ele entrou por conta própria e deparou-se com as malas empilhadas na entrada. Ela estava arruma da e pronta para sair. Mas ela deixava para trás um pouco dela mesmo, ele notou. O seu sofá bege agora ostentava um par de almofadas vermelhas, e um pouco da mesma cor estava sobre a cadeira. Três semanas na sua casa e ela cria ra mais vibração e vida do que conseguira em três anos. Mas também, este era um lugar só para descansar a cabeça de noite. Ele havia parado de desejar uma casa no dia que descobriu que não tinha realmente um filho.

Na mesa de centro ele notou um envelope com seu nome. Abriu e encontrou um cheque nominal a ele. O montante fez com que balançasse a cabeça. Ela ou era uma atriz mui to esperta ou tinha muito orgulho de si própria. Apesar de não ser muito para seus padrões, era provavelmente muito mais do que Lily poderia pagar. Com uma promessa, ele rasgou o cheque ao meio antes de colocá-lo no seu bolso.

De dentro do corredor veio um choro de criança. Ele se guiu o som, parando do lado de fora da porta aberta do quarto de hóspedes. Lily estava na mesa de trocar com as costas para ele. Ela havia perdido peso. Isto era notável apesar da roupa folgada que usava. Seu cabelo estava amar rado num rabo de cavalo que a fez parecer mais jovem. Ela estava falando em tom suave enquanto colocava uma fralda nova no bebê que gritava.

— Hei, hei. Vamos, Harry. Não é tão ruim assim — dizia ela.— Nós vamos ficar muito bem, você e eu. Nós somos um time, lembra?

O bebê aquietou-se, quase como se tivesse entendido. A razão principal, no entanto, era que seu bumbum estava seco e ele sendo içado para a segurança dos braços da sua mãe. O bebê avistou James por sobre o ombro dela. Harry tinha mais cabelo agora. Crescia no topo da cabeça. E tinha desenvolvido um novo queixo. Ele e Lily compunham uma bela imagem, a foto perfeita de tudo que James tanto queria.

Antes de saber que era uma mentira.

Ele limpou a garganta. Ao ouvir o som, ela se virou. O calor que tinha no tom quando ela falava com Harry estava ausente quando dirigiu-se a James:

— Eu estarei fora daqui em menos de uma hora.

— Não há necessidade nenhuma de você sair.

— Eu acho que há, sim — replicou ela.

— Para onde você vai?

— Isso importa?

Importava — por razões que ele não podia explicar para si mesmo, muito menos para ela. Ele deveria estar feliz por ela ir embora. Grato por ter se livrado dela. Exceto...

— Olhe, Lily, eu quero me desculpar. O que eu disse para você na última vez que estive aqui, foi... Cruel.

— Insuportável — concordou ela com um aceno de ca beça. — Mas sua falta de modos não é a razão da minha ida. Meu plano era ficar aqui até encontrar emprego, e eu consegui.

Isto foi uma surpresa.

— Você andou procurando por emprego?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Eu sei que você vai achar isso difícil de acreditar, mas eu sempre fui autossuficiente e prefiro continuar assim.

— Que tipo de emprego?

— Vou aplicar golpes naquela parte da cidade cheia de luz azul das câmaras de vigilância urbana. Eu ouvi dizer que posso fazer meu próprio horário — comentou ela, sem mostrar emoção. — Um emprego no magistério, é claro.

— Então você foi chamada de volta para a escola em Wisconsin? — Curiosamente seu estômago se apertou en quanto esperava pela resposta dela.

— Não. Eu vou ficar em Chicago, pelo menos por en quanto.

Ele ignorou o alívio que o fez querer suspirar, tal vez porque tivesse surgido uma nova preocupação.

— Em que escola você vai ensinar? Algumas escolas públicas podem ser um pouco perigosas.

Apesar de admirar a coragem de Lily, pensar nela andando ombro a ombro com alguns recém-chegados mem bros de gangues fazia o sangue dele congelar.

— Na verdade, eu não vou ensinar numa escola. — Ela levan tou o queixo.

— Eu fui contratada por uma comunidade do lado sul para dar lições como parte de uma programação extraclasse financiada por uma verba da Fundação Tempest Herriman.

Os olhos dele se apertaram.

— Isso não parece ser um emprego de longa duração nem mesmo muito lucrativo. Vai dar para cobrir suas despesas?

— Eu não vejo como isso possa ser de sua conta — re trucou Lily com irritação.

Ele deu de ombros. E apesar de não ser verdade, ele lem brou a ela:

— Aparências!

— Aparências! — vociferou ela. — Se eu não estivesse segurando Harry agora mesmo, eu descreveria para você, nos mínimos detalhes, o que você pode fazer com sua aparência.

— Por favor, não se controle. Ele é muito pequeno para entender as palavras. É o tom que os bebês desta idade entendem.

— Agora você é um especialista em crianças? — gritou quase perdendo o fôlego, mas depois se controlou e disse em tom de canção de ninar:

— Talvez seja uma boa coisa que você não acredite que ele é um Potter. Eu não quero meu filho criado perto de alguém tão superficial e presunçoso como você é.

James ignorou as imprecações. Ele acreditava firme mente no direito de reciprocidade, portanto assumiu que ela tinha o direito de dizer-lhe insultos. Além disso, _es_tava absolutamente adorável, com luminosidade sublime e aqueles olhos de esmeraldas flamejando de forma perigosa ao colocá-lo no seu lugar.

Entrando de vez no quarto, ele comentou em tom de conversa:

— Eu nunca imaginaria que você fosse do tipo capaz de morder a si própria de ódio.

— Não é isso que estou fazendo.

— Não? Você vai privar seu filho, que ainda não tem um mês de vida, da segurança e conforto da minha cobertura e pegar um emprego na parte sul da cidade ganhando pouco. E a questão do seguro de saúde?

Lily não disse nada, mas engoliu em seco e isso para ele já era uma resposta.

— Sem benefícios — zombou ele meneando a cabeça e em seguida, chegando mais perto.

— E onde você vai morar, Lily? Em algum aparta mento cheio de pulgas parecido com o hotel em que estava antes de o bebê nascer? Seja razoável.

— Ser razoável não me levou longe com você. — Ela desistiu do tom suave. — Você tem feito tudo para eu não me sentir bem-vinda, e agora tem a audácia de se espantar porque eu estou indo embora. O que você quer de mim? O que você quer?

Ela fez a última pergunta aos gritos, e agora o bebê co meçava a chorar. Ela parecia na eminência de ter uma crise de desespero. Aquilo fez com que ele entrasse em pânico, porque sabia que as lágrimas dela eram verdadeiras e por que as ameaças que ele costumava reservar para a sala de reuniões eram a causa principal.

— Meu Deus, não chore.

— Não me diga o que fazer — retrucou ela, soluçan do. — Eu já estou cheia das suas ordens, cheia de você. Vá embora, James. Vá embora.

Ele ignorou a ordem. Para dizer a verdade, aproximou-se mais ainda. Tão perto que chegou a sentir o perfume do talco de neném. Tão perto que ele poderia ter passado seus dedos pela linha do queixo trêmulo de Lily, se quisesse. E, Deus o ajudasse, ele queria.

— Fique, Lily. Não por causa das aparências.

— Então por quê?

Porque eu quero, ele pensou. Eu quero conhecê-la, en tendê-la. Por que não fazia sentido? Então, explicou-se:

— Porque é a coisa certa a fazer pelo bem de Harry.

Ela parou de brigar. Seus ombros relaxaram e ela abai xou o queixo. James se inclinou aproximando-se mais, até que a testa dela descansasse no peito dele. Harry se aquie tou, também, todo enrolado entre eles.

Depois de um momento, ela suspirou.

— Isto é tão baixo.

Ele riu sem graça.

— É, mas nós já concluímos que eu sou um filho da mãe.

Ela levantou a mão e, sem se alterar, o advertiu:

— Não diga nomes feios na frente do bebê.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu vou ficar, mas somente até seus pais voltarem. Eles ainda não sabem a respeito de Harry, sabem?

— Não.

Ela balançou a cabeça para a direita e para a esquerda.

— Por que não estou surpresa?

— Eles têm passado por muitas dores. A perda do que eles acreditaram ser seu primeiro neto assim como a morte do seu filho caçula.

— E você tem certeza que eu vou causar mais dores para eles — afirmou ela, com tristeza.

Ele deu um passo atrás, e se virou.

— Eu tenho razões para ser da maneira que eu sou — es clareceu devagarzinho. Era o mais perto de uma explicação que ele podia chegar a dar a ela e mais do que ele dera a ninguém mais.

— Bem, a não ser que você queira viver uma vida solitária, vai ter que passar por cima destas razões.

* * *

Boa leitura, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Até a próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

James sentou-se na direção oposta a seu par, no elegante restaurante francês, bebendo um bom _pinot noir _e fazendo de conta que estava ouvindo sua companhia enquanto re lembrava a conversa que tivera com Lily naquele dia, três semanas atrás, no seu apartamento.

_...a não ser que você queira viver uma vida solitária, vai ter que passar por cima destas razões._

Ela está errada. Ele não era solitário, ele se assegurou disso. Bem longe disso.

— Você não concorda? — Courtney indagou-lhe agora.

— Claro — replicou ele, concordando com um gesto de cabeça apesar de não ter a mínima ideia do que fora dito. Tudo o que sabia era que ele tinha _exatamente _o que queria. Courtney Banks era prática e rica e, verdade, tão cínica quanto ele quando se tratava de membros do sexo oposto, graças ao terrível divórcio dela. Mas isto a fazia perfeita. Ela não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse em compro meter-se uma segunda vez e de forma alguma necessitava de seu dinheiro. Logo após o divórcio dela, ela e James vi nham se encontrando quando algum deles sentia vontade de viver uma noite de diversão sem nenhum comprometimen to. Por isso, ele a chamou essa noite, mas agora a única mulher na sua mente era uma ruiva sem papas na língua sobre quem não tinha vontade nenhuma de estar pensando, muito menos sonhando, como acontecera na noite anterior.

— Você não está ouvindo — Courtney o acusou, rindo.

Piscando, ele se defendeu:

— Perdoe-me.

— Você acabou de concordar comigo que o White Sox é um clube muito superior ao Cubs, e nós dois sabemos que você é fanático pelos Cubs.

Ele tremeu.

— Desculpe. Acho que estou com muita coisa na cabeça esta noite.

— Se eu não lhe conhecesse bem, James, ia me sentir com ciúmes.

Ele se aproximou dela por cima da mesa e apertou-lhe a mão.

— Você não é do tipo ciumento.

Sem mencionar que nada a respeito do relacionamento deles autorizasse esse sentimento. Não eram exclusivos. Não eram comprometidos. Nenhum deles falou palavras de amor, porque, francamente, nenhum deles queria se apai xonar novamente. Os ombros dela levantaram-se delicada mente.

— Eu posso não ser ciumenta, mas sou gananciosa. Quan do eu estou com um homem, eu quero ser a única coisa na cabeça dele.

— Você não merece nada menos que isso — aquiesceu ele.

Era mais do que ele era capaz nessa noite.

— Você me odiaria se terminássemos a noite mais cedo? Eu não me sinto uma companhia agradável.

— _Odiar _é a palavra errada. No entanto, eu ficaria desa pontada, e você também. Eu planejei desfilar minhas lingeries.

Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso que no passado lhe bombearia sangue pelas veias. Ele esperou, na esperança de que acon tecesse desta vez, mas não teve nenhum efeito nele.

— É a minha perda — explicou ele, elegantemente. — É, e eu estou feliz que você entende isto.

As sobrancelhas dela levantaram-se significativamen te. Ele pagou a conta e eles deixaram o restaurante. De pois de deixar Courtney na sua casa em Lake Shore Drive, ele deveria ter continuado na direção norte na 41 para Lake Forest, mas ao invés disso, James se viu dirigindo na direção sul.

De volta à cidade. Para sua cobertura e Lily. Já pas sava das nove quando ele chegou à porta. Hesitou antes de bater, estranhamente nervoso. Talvez ele devesse telefonar primeiro. Diabos, ele nem deveria estar ali. O que estava pensando? Agora mesmo enquanto se perguntava isto, ele ergueu a mão e bateu três vezes. Se ela não atendesse logo, ele iria embora. A porta se abriu momentos depois. Lily estava vestida de jeans e camiseta, que usava solta. Seus pés descalços e suas unhas pintadas de cor-de-rosa transparente. Ela atara o cabelo num rabo de cavalo mais por necessidade do que estilo. Além de um brilho esmaeci do nos lábios, seu rosto não tinha nenhuma maquiagem. James não tinha certeza do que o fazia respirar de forma profunda. Só sabia que não era um bom pressagio para ele.

— Isto é uma surpresa — comentou ela.

— É tarde e eu deveria ter telefonado antes — ele re trucou, ecoando seus pensamentos anteriores. — Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Estou acordada.

— Eu gostaria de pegar algumas camisas. — Isso era uma mentira deslavada. — Se importa se eu entrar?

— É a sua casa. — Ela deu de ombros e se afastou. — Não me diga que você está saindo agora do trabalho.

— Não. Eu estava... Fora com um amigo jantando.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se ao mesmo tempo em que torcia os lábios.

— Isto é um código para um encontro?

Ele não sabia se sorria ou suspirava. Ela lhe poupou o trabalho de decidir perguntando:

— Posso pegar seu casaco ou você não vai ficar muito tempo?

Como resposta, ele se desvencilhou do casaco e o entre gou a ela. Enquanto ela pendurava o casaco no armário do hall, ele afrouxou a gravata. Estava desabotoando o colari nho quando Lily retornou. Ela desviou o olhar.

— Estou lhe deixando constrangida?

— Não. Bem, não, se parar neste botão — disse ela, abruptamente.

— Este era o plano. — Ele sorriu intencionalmente, e depois mudou de assunto. — Como está Harry?

— Ah, ele está ótimo. — Sua expressão acalmou-se quando ele mencionou o filho. — E crescendo como uma plantinha. Ele engordou mais um quilo desde nossa última visita ao pediatra.

— E parece que você perdeu um pouco mais que isso.

Seu olhar fixo percorria-lhe as curvas e quando a atra ção despertou, ele disse a si próprio que era uma reação natural e não tinha nada a ver com a personalidade de Lily.

— Eu venho tentando — ela admitiu. — Tenho um guar da-roupa completo que estou ansiosa para poder usar nova mente. Você pode não acreditar nisso, mas eu tenho mais do que essas camisas largas.

Ela puxou a bainha da que estava usando.

— Você fica bem até nessas.

Seu rosto ficou corado.

— Posso lhe oferecer um drinque ou coisa assim?

— Eu não recusaria um uísque com soda.

Quando ela levantou as sobrancelhas, ele se ofereceu:

— Eu mesmo cuido disso.

Encaminhou-se ao bar instalado dentro de um dos cantos da sala. Apesar de ele não ser um bebedor contumaz, man tinha o bar sempre sortido. Depois de encher um copo com gelo e soda, ele se serviu de uma dose de uísque.

Quando ele se virou, ela estava sentada no sofá, sentada em cima dos pés, alguns jornais espalhados pela frente. Partitura de música.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ele, chegando para o lado do sofá.

— Tentando selecionar algumas canções para alguns dos meus alunos avançados.

Aquilo lhe causou admiração.

— Você está trabalhando? Ela levantou o olhar.

— No centro comunitário no lado sul que lhe falei.

— Mas eu pensei que você havia concordado em não assumir o emprego?

— Não. Eu concordei em não deixar seu apartamento até seus pais voltarem para casa depois da viagem à Europa.

— Mas e o bebê? — ele quis saber.

— Harry vai comigo. É apenas durante algumas horas na parte da tarde.

Ela sorriu.

— Ele tende a dormir a maior parte do tempo, até na aula de meus alunos iniciantes. Mas quando ele não está dor mindo, não falta gente ansiosa para segurá-lo. As crianças o adoram e também o pessoal que trabalha lá.

Sua explicação o confundiu ainda mais.

— Eu não entendo por que você está fazendo isto. Você não deveria estar trabalhando agora, Lily.

— Eu preciso. Minha conta bancária não está cheia de dinheiro como a sua, por isso ainda estou enviando meu currículo procurando por um emprego de professora em tempo integral.

— Mas você acabou de ter um bebê.

— Mesmo mulheres cujos empregos pagam a licença maternidade estariam de volta ao trabalho agora — ela ex plicou. Alguém que estava prestes a assumir a posição prin cipal numa empresa classificada entre as 500 da revista Fortuna, ele com certeza sabia disso.

— Se eu ainda estivesse na escola, é claro, ainda teria o resto do verão de licença. Mas trabalhar num centro comu nitário não é tão ruim assim. Na verdade, eu acho satisfató rio, ainda que todos os instrumentos estejam precisando de manutenção.

— Nenhum auxílio para o bebê?

— Não. Nenhum. O auxílio que o Centro recebe não cobre isso. Eu levei meu piano do depósito para o centro para que pudesse ter um instrumento decente para tocar.

— Por que este trabalho todo?

— As crianças. — Seus olhos se iluminaram. — Nunca tive alunos tão interessados. Alguns deles vêm de lugares carentes e famílias desajustadas e ainda assim são tão entu siasmados pela música quanto eu. Isso faz com que seja um prazer ensinar.

— Você está realmente falando sério.

Ela o fitou com ar de desaprovação.

— Claro que estou. — O bebê começou a chorar. Ela se levantou com um suspiro. — Com licença.

Enquanto James esperava pelo retorno dela, bebeu o uís que e andou em volta da cobertura notando os novos to ques que ela acrescentara ao ambiente. Um arranjo floral colocado num pano de mesa ricamente decorado no centro da mesa da sala de jantar. Ele nunca havia jantado naquela sala, ele se deu conta.

Quando ele comia na cobertura, sentava num banquinho na cozinha ou o levava para a sala de estar para ver televi são. Ele sentia falta das refeições em família, do tipo que todos se agrupam ao redor da mesa e conversam de verda de. Ele não vivera essa experiência com sua mulher.

Depois que Candem nasceu, James pensou que as coisas mudariam. Naturalmente, _haviam _mudado, não da maneira que ele havia imaginado ou esperado.

De volta à sala de estar ele notou um trio de grandes velas perfumadas acima da lareira. Não eram somente objetos de decoração para se olhar. Seus pavios haviam quei mado. Ele imaginou que aspecto teria a sala, iluminada apenas pela luz dessas velas. Aconchegante. Íntimo. Ro mântico. Ele tomou outro gole da sua bebida e continuou. Um retrato emoldurado em uma das mesas laterais cha mou sua atenção. Nela, Lily estava no meio de um casal mais velho. Ela usava uma beca preta e um barrete, agar rando um diploma e sorrindo loucamente. Ele pegou a foto para apreciar os detalhes. Ela parecia pronta para conquis tar o mundo.

— Esta foto foi tirada na minha formatura da faculdade. Ele se virou e a encontrou de pé atrás dele. Não a havia escutado voltar. Em vez de se sentir embaraçado por estar bisbilhotando — pode alguém bisbilhotar na sua própria casa? —, ele estava curioso.

— Estes são seus pais?

— São, sim. — Ela tomou a fotografia das mãos dele, con tendo-se com firmeza enquanto passava a mão por seus ros tos com a ponta do polegar. Em contraste com a mulher ra diante da foto, a que estava na frente dele se mostrava triste.

— Eles tinham tanto orgulho de mim.

— Você mencionou que eles se foram.

— Sim, os dois.

— Sinto muito — disse ele enquanto ela colocava a fo tografia de volta ao lugar onde estava. Então ele estendeu as mãos e apontou.

— Você acrescentou algumas coisas na sala desde que chegou, percebo.

— Espero que você não se importe.

— Não. Eu gosto do que você fez. Parece muito bom.

De fato, parecia convidativo, razão pela qual apesar de ter de ir embora, não tinha nenhuma pressa de fazê-lo.

— Por que você não o fez?

Por causa da sua expressão perplexa, ela continuou:

— Fez esse lugar mais pessoal.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não sei. Acho que não via necessidade disso.

— Mas você morou aqui por três anos. Desde o seu di vórcio.

Por causa da expressão dele, ela se explicou:

— Britney me falou a respeito.

Ele caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Ele deveria ter uma conversa com sua secretária.

— O que mais Britney falou?

— Nem perto do suficiente para satisfazer minha curio sidade — admitiu ela, sem rodeios. — Por que você não me conta o resto?

— Não há muito mais para se dizer. Eu estive casado por alguns anos, mas no final não funcionou, então nós toma mos caminhos separados.

Ele deu de ombros, apesar de não ser simples assim. Lily se acomodou na almofada ao lado dele.

— Ela é uma das razões que você se referiu antes? Para ser da maneira que é hoje?

Ele tomou um pouco do seu drinque antes de responder.

— É.

Uma única palavra, ainda assim ele sentiu como se tives se aberto seu coração.

— Ela magoou você — Lily disse. Não era uma per gunta, mas uma afirmação. — Sinto muito.

James não se sentiu confortável com a compaixão dela, especialmente porque, quando analisava a situação a fun do, concluía-se que seu irmão fizera parecido com ela também.

— Eu já me curei disso.

— Curou mesmo?

Se há um minuto ele não estava com nenhuma pressa de ir embora, agora ele estava.

— Devia estar indo. Você... Você provavelmente está cansada.

— Estou próxima demais da mágoa? — perguntou ela. — Você só tem que falar. Não precisa sair correndo.

— Eu não estou correndo.

Ele se sentou novamente. Então, sentindo-se ridículo, admitiu:

— Tudo bem, não me sinto à vontade para falar sobre isso. Não foi uma experiência agradável.

— Eu imagino que o término de um casamento jamais seja agradável, não importam as circunstâncias envolvidas. Você tem certeza que não quer falar sobre esse assunto? Já me disseram que sou uma boa ouvinte.

Que Deus o ajude, ele quase falara. Aquilo que guardava preso no peito há tanto tempo. Porém, balançou a cabeça num gesto de negação, perdendo a súbita vontade de desabafar.

— Não. Obrigado.

— Certo, mas a oferta está de pé.

Sem mais nem menos, ele se ouviu perguntando:

— Você o amava?

Ela desviou o olhar, com as faces corando antes de admitir:

— Só estive com ele uma semana. Sete dias e sete noites.

James sentiu um aperto no estômago.

— Tem gente que se apaixona à primeira vista, ou pelo menos assim apregoa.

Os olhos dela procuraram os dele.

— É isso o que você quer ouvir? — perguntou. — Que vi Dillon do outro lado de uma sala lotada e _tchan!, _Caí de amores por ele?

— É. Não! — Os punhos dele cerraram ao lado do corpo. Afrouxou-os e deu de ombros. — Não importa. Seu relacio namento com Dill não é da minha conta, como também não é da sua conta a natureza de minha ligação com ele.

Acabara, pensou ele. Fim de discussão. Mas Lily disse em voz baixa: — Só para constar, não sou... Promíscua.

O rosto dela corou, dando mais credibilidade a suas pa lavras. A culpa despontou em James quando seus pensa mentos se voltaram para a investigação que iniciara sobre ela havia poucas semanas. Cancele-a, diziam seus instintos. Apure os fatos, insistia sua razão. Não era do feitio dele ser indeciso assim. Passou a mão no cabelo.

— Dill conseguia ser irresistível — ele admitiu.

— É, bem, normalmente sou bem resistente, mas estava num momento frágil da minha vida. Frágil mesmo. Não é uma desculpa para meu comportamento — acrescentou ra pidamente —, mas é um fato.

— Você lamenta?

— Como poderia lamentar? Tenho Harry — ela o lem brou. — Se me arrependesse de meus atos, teria que lamentá-lo. E não é o caso. Ele é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Ele engoliu, assentindo.

— Vou indo, então.

— Suas roupas.

— Pego as roupas em outra ocasião. — Ao caminhar em direção à porta, admitiu: — Para começo de conversa, nun ca deveria ter vindo.

— Então por que veio? — perguntou Lily.

No vestíbulo, ela pegou o casaco dele do armário e o entregou. Os dedos dele roçaram os dela, em contato fugaz. Mesmo assim, o corpo dele foi tomado por labaredas peri gosas e ardentes. Teve de contê-las. Por que tinha vindo? Subitamente, compreendeu.

— Eu não deveria... — repetiu.

Ela insistiu:

— Por quê?

— Você não quer saber, Lily.

— Quero, sim.

— Por causa _disso._

Ele deixou cair no chão o casaco e tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos, puxando-a para si para um beijo...

Sua boca estava impaciente, sedenta. A dela, dócil, se oferecendo. Foi tanto que apesar de o beijo ter começado quase como um ataque, era um pedido de desculpas, uma súplica quando ele terminou. Eles se entreolharam. A res piração acelerada de ambos parecia ecoar no chão de mármore. E como tudo o que ele queria fazer era alcançá-la novamente, ele pegou o casaco, abriu a porta e saiu. Lily não podia acreditar que ele a havia beijado. Tam bém não podia acreditar que correspondera daquela forma.

Como podia esperar que ele aceitasse sua afirmação de que não era promíscua quando ela o beijou de bom grado -— na verdade, exagerou — em todos os segundos do con tato íntimo entre eles? Ainda assim, a vergonha não se aba teu sobre ela no hall de entrada.

E quando ela deitou na cama mais tarde naquela noite, ainda muito excitada para dormir, a única coisa que lamentava que era James ainda não acreditasse nela completa mente e que ela não tivesse experimentado esse tipo de atração violenta pelo pai do seu filho.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo para vocês. Até e próxima, e não esqueçam de me dizer o acha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

A semana seguinte passou sem uma palavra de James, e em seguida mais uma semana passou-se, da mesma forma. Lily não tinha a certeza se era para sentir-se agradecida ou desapontada. Ela ainda se sentia ardente toda vez que se lembrava daquele beijo, e, só Deus sabia, pensava nisso muitas vezes. Ele também? Ela mal conseguia reprimir esta pergunta no fundo da sua mente até senti-la voltar ao centro de seus pensamentos novamente quando ele ligou para ela na noite de sexta-feira.

— Lily, é James — disse ele, como se fosse neces sário.

Não era fato que ela recebesse muitos telefonemas, mui to menos masculinos com uma voz profunda e sexy dizen do "você está livre esta noite?".

A pergunta a surpreendeu, por isso levou algum momen to para responder. De fato, ela não respondeu. Ela fez uma pergunta.

— Por quê?

— Tem algo que precisamos discutir.

A frase pareceu-lhe de mau agouro, e deixava-lhe ainda mais nervosa do que já estava com a ideia de que ele a es tava convidando para sair. Talvez a reação dela ao seu bei jo finalmente instigara James a providenciar o teste de pa ternidade.

— Você já comeu?

Ela deu uma olhada no relógio. Eram quase sete horas.

— Há duas horas. Se uma tigela de cereais pode ser con siderada jantar.

Fez-se uma breve pausa. Em seguida, ele continuou:

— Eu poderia pegar uma comida chinesa no caminho. Tem um lugar maravilhoso bem na esquina próximo do apartamento. Interessada?

Apesar de não saber o que dizer sobre o oferecimento, ela respondeu:

— Eu gosto de frango com ervilha, dispense o rolinho primavera e o biscoito da sorte, e traga arroz branco ao in vés de frito.

Ela achou que ouviu uma risada.

— Vejo você em meia hora.

Infelizmente, ele era uma pessoa de palavra, chegando à sua porta na hora exata em que ela havia terminado de ali mentar Harry, que dera um escândalo assim que ela desli gou o telefone. Isto significava que ela não teve a chance de fazer nada pela sua aparência. Ainda usava o vestido solto com que tinha ido ao centro. Seu cabelo estava preso por uma fivela na nuca, apesar de alguns cachos terem se solta do e já não aparecer nenhum pingo da maquiagem que fize ra naquela manhã.

O bebê estava nos seus braços quando Lily abriu a porta da cobertura. O olhar de James voltou-se para a crian ça, suavizando a linha firme de sua boca. Será que era por que ele tinha reconhecido o irmão naquele rostinho? Mais e mais, Lily achava que via traços de Dillon ou alguma peculiaridade que era mais Potter do que Evans.

Ou era James se lembrando que da última vez que esti veram no hall de entrada, eles havia se beijado? Seu olhar estava nela agora — especificamente, em sua boca. Lily esperou, convencida de que ele traria o assunto à baila. Porém, ele não fez isso e ela não sabia se sentia aliviada ou desapontada. Aquilo significava que ela havia sido a única a passar um tempo obcecada por aquele beijo arrebatador?

Ele interrompeu aquele silêncio profundo mostrando um saco de papel marrom.

— Devemos comer na cozinha?

Ela concordou.

— Não fazia sentido usar a louça fina com uma comida chinesa. — Lily pegou o bebê-conforto de Harry no quarto e se juntou a James enquanto ele colocava dois pratos e talheres na pia de granito da cozinha. Levantando o olhar, ele perguntou:

— Posso lhe servir alguma coisa para beber?

— Tudo bem, deixe que eu mesma pego.

Ela colocou Harry no bebê-conforto e encheu um copo com leite para ela.

— Você também quer, ou prefere — o que é mesmo? — uísque e soda?

— Só vou querer água esta noite.

Ela esperou até estarem sentados para inquiri-lo.

— Então, o que você precisava discutir?

— Algumas coisas, na verdade.

Ele escolheu uma das embalagens e serviu-se de um pouco de arroz branco.

— Primeiro, as Indústrias Windy City gostariam de fazer uma doação ao centro comunitário.

Ela piscou surpreendida.

— Isso é muita generosidade. Eles ficarão emocionados com qualquer valor. Tenho certeza.

— Não é dinheiro. Bem, não diretamente, de qualquer maneira. Seu supervisor será notificado, mas basicamente você deverá fazer uma lista de instrumentos que necessita para o programa extraclasse que leciona. Nós nos respon sabilizamos de que o que estiver na lista será comprado e entregue tão rapidamente quanto possível.

— James, eu não sei o que dizer. A não ser obrigada, claro. — Ela olhou fixamente para ele. — Você não faz ideia do enorme presente que está dando a essas crianças.

Ele dispensou a gratidão dela.

— Não sou eu, Lily. A doação virá das Indústrias Windy City. Nós acreditamos em envolvimento com a co munidade e damos suporte a causas que valem a pena. Eu acho que um programa pós-período de aulas voltado para crianças de risco é algo que vale a pena e passei as recomendações para as pessoas incumbidas da avaliação final na empresa. Eles me notificaram da doação hoje.

— Então, transfira meus agradecimentos à Windy City. — Ela sorriu para James. Ele podia estar tentando se afastar da doação, mas ambos sabiam que ele era o responsável.

— E agora o outro assunto. — Ele limpou a garganta. — A não ser que mudem os planos, meus pais retornarão da França na sexta-feira da próxima semana.

— Ah. — Ela engoliu e a ervilha quase grudou na sua garganta. A hora do reconhecimento estaria chegando.

— Eu tomarei as providências cabíveis assim que eles chegarem e se acomodarem — disse ele.

Então os olhos de Lily se escancararam enquanto ou tro pensamento cruzava sua mente.

— Você vai precisar do seu apartamento de volta. Este era o combinado quando havia concordado em ficar.

Ela vinha pagando a ele pelo privilégio, apesar de ele não estar descontando os cheques que ela fazia em seu nome.

— Não tem pressa nenhuma — disse ele.

Lily colocou seu garfo de lado. Ela estava procuran do outro lugar, e tinha alguns em vista que estavam no seu orçamento. Já era tempo de tomar uma decisão e fazer um depósito.

— Quando você precisa que eu saia?

— Quando você quiser — respondeu ele vagamente.

— Não me diga que você está gostando de ficar no seu quarto de solteiro? — disse ela em tom de brincadeira.

Ele meramente deu de ombros.

— Na verdade, meus pais têm uma casa de hóspedes nos fundos da propriedade deles. Dill morava lá de tempos em tempos. Eu a estou usando enquanto você está aqui. E mui to confortável, especialmente porque há uma piscina e uma jacuzzi praticamente do lado de fora da minha porta.

— Bem, desde que você tenha a certeza de que não estou lhe incomodando.

Ela pegou o garfo novamente e empurrou um pedaço do frango pelo prato.

— Britney mencionou o seu percurso diário quando eu e Harry nos mudamos para cá.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Britney fala demais.

— Eu provavelmente não deveria dizer isso, mas ela tem um sério caso de paixão por você.

Deve ter sido um truque da iluminação, mas ela achou que ele havia ficado corado. De qualquer maneira, James não parecia confortável.

— Além do fato de ser seu patrão, e não estar a fim de um processo de assédio sexual nem de um relacionamento sério, ela não faz o meu tipo.

— Ela disse a mesma coisa a meu respeito.

Lily quis se punir assim que as palavras foram profe ridas por seus lábios; mas, ao invés disso, continuou:

— Qual é o seu tipo?

O olhar dele estava fixo, penetrante na verdade. Muito provavelmente amedrontaria a maioria das pessoas desajuizadas, mas Lily nem piscou. Ele era bom em afastar as pessoas, mas ela era melhor ainda em arrastá-los para per to. Ela chegou a esse ponto através de seu próprio talento. Seu pai havia sido um profissional em fazê-la se abrir e dividir seus sentimentos.

Depois de um momento, ele pegou seu guardanapo. Dobrando-o em quadrados menores, ele disse calmamente:

— Eu costumava saber o que eu queria. Agora eu não tenho certeza.

Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Alto, more no e meditativo nunca foi o ideal dela. Apesar de que, ulti mamente... Ele a despertou do seu devaneio dizendo:

— Acerca da cobertura. Não se preocupe em fazer as malas por enquanto. Você não está me atrapalhando. E so bre meus pais, vou encontrar com eles assim que se restabelecerem da viagem, explicar tudo e marcar um en contro.

— Eu preferiria que você marcasse uma visita — corri giu ela. — Um encontro implica negócios. Negócio, para mim pelo menos, implica em dinheiro. Eu quero que fique bem claro que não é disso que estou atrás. Eu quero uma família para o meu filho. Especificamente, avós, uma vez que meus pais se foram. — Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado. — Eu também não me importaria com um tio, porque sendo filha única não vou poder dar um tio a Harry. Você entende?

Deus o ajude, ele estava começando a entender. A maior parte da velha desconfiança desapareceu. Lily era real e pragmática. Seus pés estavam firmes no chão. Ela assumiu a responsabilidade sem reclamar. Ele não poderia deixar de imaginar, nem poderia deixar de perguntar:

— O que diabos você viu no meu irmão?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Eu... Eu...

— Não responda esta pergunta!

James se levantou tão depressa que ele derrubou seu copo. O copo quebrou e derramou a água pelo granito antes de escorrer e formar uma poça aos seus pés. Lily fi cou de pé num instante, pegando uma toalha de prato para enxugar a bagunça. Quando ela se abaixou, ele se ajoelhou a seu lado, suas mãos por cima das dela na toalha.

— Não responda a pergunta — disse ele novamente, desta vez de forma mais suave. — Não saiu da maneira que eu queria. Apesar de tudo que meu irmão fez de errado, ele era um bom homem.

E James sentia a falta dele. Meu Deus, como ele sentia sua falta.

— Eu acredito nisso também.

Os dois se levantaram.

— E, uma vez que eu adoraria ouvi-lo falar mais dele, você sabe, dividir o tipo de coisas que eu possa passar para o Harry, estou aliviada que você pense dessa ma neira.

Ele esperou até que ela voltasse depois de descartar a toalha molhada e o vidro quebrado, para perguntar:

— Por que eu não pensaria assim?

Ela se acomodou novamente no banco.

— Bem, a coisa do nome por exemplo. Algumas pessoas ficariam perturbadas por isso, especialmente porque tenho a impressão que não era a primeira vez.

— Não, não era. — Ele suspirou e também se sentou.— Quando ele morreu em Vail, a polícia primeiro notifi cou a meus pais que eu havia morrido. Como estava jantan do com eles na ocasião, nós todos chegamos à conclusão do que acontecera. Ainda assim, tínhamos a esperança de que tudo não passasse de um grande engano e de que Dillon entraria valsando pela porta.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Eu voei para Vail para fazer uma identificação positi va. — Seu peito doía ao recordar o choque de ver o corpo do irmão numa fria placa de metal no necrotério.

— Meu Deus. Que coisa horrível.

— É, mas melhor eu do que meu pai ou minha mãe. Ne nhum pai ou mãe deveria passar por isso.

— Nenhum pai ou mãe deveria perder um filho, ponto.

A dor no seu peito ficou mais intensa. Havia mais de uma maneira de ser roubado dessa felicidade. Ela colocou a mão no seu braço. Como podia ser possível que um sim ples toque pudesse oferecer tanto conforto?

— Você provavelmente está imaginando por que Dillon fez o que fez.

Quando Lily assentiu vagarosamente, ele decidiu contar a ela. Ela tinha o direito de saber.

— Ele estava praticamente falido.

Se a notícia a desapontou, não transpareceu. Sua expres são sequer oscilou.

— Ele tinha um capital aplicado, um montante de bom tamanho, herdado por ele de nossos avós, o mesmo que eu tinha. Eu investi a maior parte do meu. Ele gastou o dele. A maior parte do dinheiro dele tinha sido gasta quando ele terminou a faculdade.

— Ele não trabalhava? — perguntou ela, parecendo de cepcionada agora.

— Ele tinha uma posição na empresa.

O pai deles o teria feito vice-presidente com prazer se ele tivesse mostrado algum interesse ou iniciativa.

— Compareceu algumas vezes, mas não cumpria horá rio regular. Dill era... Ele nunca amadureceu.

— E então você o deixou usar sua identidade e gastar seu dinheiro? — O tom da voz dela mostrava uma estranha mistura de descrença e censura.

— Ele era meu irmão. Eu cuidava dele.

A culpa atingiu James ao se lembrar daquela última men sagem telefônica que ele deixara. Talvez fosse esse o moti vo pelo qual a voz dele estava rouca quando completou:

— Eu vinha cuidando dele desde que éramos crianças.

— Talvez fosse por isso que ele nunca amadureceu — Lily respondeu tranquilamente. — Ele não teve que li dar com a consequência das suas ações.

A raiva subiu a cabeça de James rapidamente. Ele a recebeu bem porque a raiva afastava o luto e a culpa que sentia por causa do seu irmão, mas também protegia seu crescente inte resse nessa mulher que era proibida para ele. Ela era uma con quista do seu irmão recém-falecido. A mãe do filho de Dillon.

— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido seu comentário — exclamou James bruscamente, apesar de admitir que ela meramente disse em voz alta o que ele algumas vezes pen sava. Que seus pais e ele mesmo, todos eles cercaram Dill de facilidades.

— Eu sinto muito — desculpou-se ela. — Você está cer to. Eu não quis julgar. Nós todos temos defeitos e, como você disse, apesar deles, Dillon era um bom homem.

Seu olhar dirigiu-se a Harry.

— Isto é o que farei meu filho entender sobre o pai dele.

— Obrigado.

— Você nunca o teve nos braços, sabia?

James não se fez de desentendido, mas na verdade igno rou a pergunta, e ao invés de dizer algo, levou à boca uma garfada de porco agridoce.

— O que há a respeito dele que faz você se retrair?

Lily insistiu. Meu Deus, a mulher era cega. Ele co nhecia negociantes durões que não estavam assim tão pron tos para pular na jugular de alguém. Harry veio para ajudar James. Sem nenhuma agitação, ele golfou por todo o pija ma. Lily encolheu o nariz.

— Sinto muito por isso. Nós estamos trabalhando nos seus modos à mesa.

— Tudo bem.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Você não está chocado de fato.

— Ele é um bebê.

— Muitos homens estariam, a não ser que eles fossem pais também.

Lily usou o guardanapo dela para limpar o que pu desse antes de tirar o filho do bebê-conforto. Ainda bem que ela não estava olhando para James. Seu comentário incidental o atingiu como um direto de frente.

Depois que ela deixou a cozinha, James pegou seu prato e jogou fora o que havia sobrado do jantar no triturador de alimentos. Seu apetite terminara, destruído por uma forte confusão e mistura de emoções. Ele decidiu ir embora antes que ela começasse a fazer mais perguntas que ele não que ria responder. Perguntas cujas respostas ele não estava mais seguro de saber.

James estava a caminho do quarto para se despedir quan do bateram à porta. Ele conseguia ouvir Lily falando com Harry no quarto do bebê. Como ela estava ocupada e esta ainda era a cobertura dele, decidiu atender à porta. Courtney estava do outro lado, usando um vestido preto curto e saltos estileto. Era tudo o que o doutor recomendara no passado, mas ver os seus lábios vermelhos cheios de promessas agora não lhe causava o menor efeito.

— O porteiro disse que você estava em casa. Espero que não se incomode de eu aparecer assim. Estou celebrando o quinto aniversário de divórcio.

Ela segurava uma garrafa de Dom.

— Quer se juntar a mim? Eu odeio beber sozinha.

Ele deu uma olhada por sobre os ombros, nervoso por nenhuma razão que fizesse sentido.

— Eu estou... Eu estava de saída, na verdade.

— Vamos ficar aqui por uns momentos — ela bajulou, passando por ele em direção ao hall.

— Eu não posso ficar aqui. — Ele botou o ar para fora.

— Tudo bem. Nós podemos ir para a minha casa — su geriu ela.

Aceite a proposta dela, ele ordenou a si mesmo. Vá e esqueça de tudo por algumas horas. Isto é o que ele teria feito no passado. Mas ele balançou a cabeça.

— Hoje não.

— Ah? Não está disposto?

Não havia nada mais divertido que um desafio. Suas sobrancelhas subiram e ela colocou a garrafa de champanhe e sua bolsa de mão na mesa da entrada.

— Talvez eu possa fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Ela se dirigiu para ele, mas antes que seus braços se ani nhassem em volta dos ombros dele, James prendeu as mãos dela nas dele. Ele as trouxe para seus lábios para um beijo. O gesto não tinha a intenção de ser sedutor. Era uma despedida. Ele podia dizer que ela sabia disso mesmo antes de dizer:

— Sinto muito.

Ela se retesou por um momento, mas depois estava rindo com aspereza.

— Quem é ela, James? Por favor, me diga que não é aquela secretariazinha esnobe que me fuzila com os olhos toda vez que dou uma passada no seu escritório.

Ele realmente tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito da Britney. Mas de volta ao que importava.

— Ela não é ninguém que você conheça.

Courtney se afastou e se virou, olhando para ele no espe lho da entrada. Sua voz parecia verdadeiramente interessa da quando perguntou.

— Ela vale a pena?

Ele deu uma olhada na direção do quarto.

— Não é nada disso.

Courtney, claro, não via as coisas dessa maneira. Virando-se, ela contestou:

— É exatamente isso, James, ou você ainda estaria inte ressado no que eu tenho para oferecer.

— Você tem muito a oferecer — ele respondeu em vez de protestar contra a pergunta inicial.

Segurando as mãos cheias de joias de Courtney nas suas, ele as levou a seus lábios novamente. Desta vez o beijo que ele depositou nos dedos dela continha um pedido de desculpas.

Lily, entretanto, foi quem disse bem alto as palavras:

— Desculpe.

Os dois, ele e Courtney, voltaram-se. Lily estava se gurando Harry, a fralda recém-trocada, seus olhos bem abertos e avaliando, com um ar de decepção; por causa dele?

— Meu Deus — Courtney disse a James. — Agora eu entendi porque você falou "aqui não".

— Courtney Banks, esta é Lily Evans. Ela é mi nha... Meu falecido irmão...

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos, sem saber que palavra usar para preencher a lacuna: O bebê nos braços de Lily aparentemente esclareceu as coisas para Courtney.

— Ah, eu entendo.

— Eu não tinha a intenção de interromper — replicou Lily.

Ela não fitava mais os olhos de James.

— Eu só queria dizer que ia colocar Harry para dormir.

— Eu já ia me retirar — James disse.

Por que sentia-se como um miserável? Ele não tinha nada a esconder. Não fizera nada de errado. O beijo que ele e Lily haviam dividido veio a sua mente. _Mentiroso._

— Então, obrigada pela comida. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Courtney.

— O prazer foi todo meu. — Courtney pegou o champa nhe e sua bolsa.

Ele não estava saindo junto com ela, mas James sabia que era exatamente o que parecia. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

— Eu ligo para você quando souber alguma coisa dos meus pais — ele disse a Lily.

Seu sorriso forçado foi a última coisa que ele viu antes de fechar a porta da cobertura.

— Eu a levo até seu carro — James disse a Courtney ao entrarem no elevador. Ela estava quieta durante a viagem até o saguão. Ele gostou do silêncio. Não queria responder nenhuma pergunta agora. Ele a levou até o carro dela, um automóvel importado vermelho lustroso estacionado na vaga de incêndio.

— Você teve sorte de não ter sido multada ou rebocada — ele observou.

— Eu gosto de viver perigosamente — respondeu ela com um delicado encolher de ombros. Então, mais seria mente, ela acrescentou:

— Tenha cuidado, James. Não deixe que ela o machuque.

— Ela não... Nós não estamos no tipo de relacionamento que permite que um se machuque.

— Mas você gostaria de estar.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e ignorou o comen tário.

— Eu não posso ser magoado, Courtney.

— Claro que pode. Nós dois podemos. Pela pessoa certa. E nós fomos no passado, e é por causa disso que nós procu ramos a companhia um do outro nestes últimos anos. Tem sido seguro.

— Tem sido mais do que _seguro _— ele aludiu num es forço de amenizar sua despedida. A risada indecente de Courtney enquanto deslizava para o assento do motorista.

— Bem, isso não precisa nem dizer. Nós tivemos alguns momentos bons. Eu posso até vir a sentir sua falta.

Ela apontou para o prédio dele.

— Se as coisas não acontecerem do jeito que você está esperando, não deixe de me ligar. O champanhe terá acaba do então, mas eu pego uma garrafa nova.

Ele sorriu, mas não fez nenhuma promessa. Depois do divórcio, parou de fazer promessas às mulheres. Ou talvez ele não tenha encontrado uma mulher que mudasse sua mente. Até agora.

* * *

** Gente, estou amando os comentários, muito bom saber o quanto vocês estão gostando. Eu pensei em postar um capítulo por semana mas como está tão movimentado de comentários postarei com mais frequência. Obrigada!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Lily ficou ansiosa esperando que James ligasse. Não, dizia a si própria, porque achava que ele lhe devia uma ex plicação de como poderia tê-la beijado com tanta paixão e deixado de lhe dizer que tinha uma namorada — uma moça linda, com um penteado perfeito, bem proporcionada, que parecia ter saído das páginas de uma revista de moda. Não, ela queria saber se ele havia falado com os pais dele e como eles receberam a notícia sobre Harry.

Ela já estava apreensiva a respeito do encontro com os Potter. Agora estava mais apreensiva ainda. Havia con cebido uma criança com um dos seus filhos durante um curto voo em Aruba, e agora, meses depois de dar à luz, ela se encontrava incomodamente atraída pelo outro. O que eles veriam quando olhassem para ela? Uma conveniente caçadora de fortuna? Uma oportunista? Alguém de mau ca ráter? O que eles veriam quando olhassem para o filho dela? Também questionariam a paternidade de Harry, tal vez até exigissem um teste? Ainda a surpreendia que James não tivesse feito isso, porque mesmo que a atitude dele ti vesse abrandado, ele permanecia afastado do bebê. Com a chegada da próxima sexta-feira, ela era um feixe de nervos, apesar de que ajudava ficar ocupada no centro comunitário, e então ela ficava depois da hora ajudando uma jovem a praticar as escalas. Carla tinha dez anos e acabara de se juntar ao programa na semana anterior. Ela era tímida e introvertida, mas, como as outras crianças, ávidas por aprender. Os dedos da menina se atrapalhavam no teclado do velho piano de Lily. Carla deixou escapar algumas notas, voltou atrás para encontrá-las e assustou-se quando as notas erradas apareceram.

— Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe. Só faça novamente. Prática é a única diferença entre mim e você. Eu tive muitos anos de prática.

— Você acha que eu posso ser tão boa quanto você al gum dia?

— Talvez ainda melhor se você praticar. Lembre-se de me convidar para assisti-la tocar no Carnegie Hall.

— Você tocou lá?

— Duas vezes. Agora toque.

A menina abriu um sorriso para Lily e recomeçou, desta vez terminando com apenas alguns pequenos erros. No seu bebê-conforto no chão perto do piano, Harry deu um delicioso grito quando Carla terminou.

— Viu, até o bebê acha que você melhorou.

— Obrigada, Sra. Evans. Eu aprecio a ajuda extra.

— Nem mencione isto. Tem sido um prazer. Tem alguém vindo pegá-la?

— Minha mãe. Ela me disse para esperar por ela na por ta de entrada para que ela não tenha de procurar uma vaga.

— Está bem. Tenha um bom fim de semana. — Lily levantou-se e pegou algumas partituras de uma estante próxima. Quando ela se virou, James estava inclina do contra o umbral da porta através da qual Carla saíra. Seu casaco se encontrava pendurado sobre um de seus ombros e ele a estava fitando com indecifráveis olhares que a deixaram se sentindo muito exposta.

— Por quanto tempo você esteve parado aí?

— O suficiente para ouvir Carnigie Hall duas vezes, hein? Você deve ser muito boa.

Ela deu de ombros como uma resposta.

— Você está aqui para ter aula?

— Isto depende.

— De quê? — perguntou ela.

— Do que você está se dispondo a me ensinar.

Sua resposta fez com que ela se arrepiasse. Lily lim pou a garganta e olhou para o outro lado.

— Além de piano eu toco o oboé a clarineta. Sou sofrí vel em _sax__._

As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se por causa do lapso freudiano, mas Lily notou que ele deixou passar sem comentário.

Ele se afastou do portal e entrou completamente na sala.

— Meus pais estão em casa. Eu falei com eles na noite passada. Estão ansiosos para ver Lily e conhecer você, também, claro.

Nada como ser lembrada em segundo plano para fazer alguém se sentir bem-vindo, Lily queixou-se por dentro. Harry gritou e o olhar de James se voltou para o bebê, que estava batendo com seus punhos gordinhos contra uma cor da com aros coloridos que Lily pendurara por cima da alça do bebê-conforto. A expressão de James ficou mais sua ve. Ela viu quando ele engoliu forte antes de desviar o olhar. Estaria vendo seu irmão no bebê? Ou sentindo a falta dele?

Poderia ser por isso que às vezes ele parecia tão triste quando olhava para James? Agora não era hora para fazer este tipo de pergunta, entretanto. Outras precisavam ser respondidas em primeiro lugar.

— Quando seus pais querem me conhecer? E onde? Ele colocou seu casaco em cima do piano e sentou-se no banco.

— Eles estão deixando isso por sua conta.

Essa notícia fez Lily cair ao seu lado. O banco era muito pequeno. Suas cinturas se tocaram. Ela podia sentir o cheiro da colônia dele. Era a mesma fragrância que ele usava no dia em que a beijou. Ela estava inalando profundamente, mesmo quando tentava se concentrar no que acontecia.

— Quanto mais cedo...

— Melhor — ele terminou por ela.

Seu olhar estava concentrado nos lábios dela. Ela jurou que ele havia se inclinado mais para perto por um momen to, antes de ele empurrar os pés e se afastar alguns passos.

— Foi o que meus pais disseram, também.

— Que tal no próximo sábado?

Isso lhe daria uma semana para praticar o que ela diria e para achar alguma coisa apropriada para ela e Harry vesti rem.

— Ainda falta o onde.

— Bem, eu não posso convidá-los para ir ao seu aparta mento. Claro, eles provavelmente sabem que estou lá desde que você está morando na casa de hóspede deles.

— Sim. Eles acham que eu sou um cavalheiro.

— Eu somente posso imaginar o que eles pensam de mim — ela comentou secamente.

Virou-se no banco e tocou a abertura de um dos seus concertos favoritos.

— Eu suponho que poderíamos jantar num restaurante, apesar de isso parecer um pouco impessoal. Sem mencio nar que nós não seríamos capazes de falar livremente sem o risco de sermos ouvidos.

Ela sorriu em sua direção e acrescentou:

— Meu nome pode não ser tão conhecido como o de sua família, mas eu também estou tão ansiosa quanto você para manter isto fora dos tabloides.

— Neste caso, eu sugiro que você e Harry venham para a casa dos meus pais.

Ela parou de tocar.

— Você quer que eu me convide para a casa deles? Nossa, devo dizer a sua mãe o que servir para o almoço, também? — Ele a surpreendeu com uma risada.

— Se você quiser.

— Estou falando sério, James.

— Eu também. Fora do meu apartamento, o local parece o mais apropriado.

Ela suspirou, porque ele estava certo.

— Tudo bem.

— Eu vou providenciar. — Ele enfiou suas mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Você está indo para casa agora?

Ela assentiu.— E você?

— Eu estava pensando em parar para jantar primeiro.

— Preparação de refeições não está incluída nas minhas novas acomodações.

Ela sorriu.

— Na minha também não. Mas eu tenho adorado ter al guém para fazer as compras para mim. Sem mencionar a lavanderia e o trabalho de casa. Estou ficando mal-acostumada.

— De alguma maneira eu duvido disto — James respon deu.

Ele achava isso mesmo. Uma mulher que trabalhava por uma ninharia num centro comunitário ensinando os praze res da música a crianças carentes não era mal-acostumada. Aquela conclusão não o surpreendeu tanto quanto o fato de que Lily merecia ser paparicada e ele queria ser a pes soa a fazer isto. Seu olhar desceu até os lábios dela e ele se lembrou daquele beijo. Não gostou dos sentimentos que haviam começado a surgir. Eles eram do tipo que possuíam o potencial para crescer, espalhar e florescer em alguma coisa que o apavorava. Suas relações com Courtney eram diretas e sem problemas. Nenhuma ligação. Nenhuma men tira. Nenhuma conversa de dividirem um futuro. Por isso a partida na noite anterior fora tão afável e fácil. Não havia nenhuma emoção atrapalhando. Não se exigia nenhuma ex plicação. Mas ele se ouviu dando uma explicação a Lily agora.

— Courtney e eu... Nós não estamos nos vendo mais.

— Ah? — Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. — Sinto muito.

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou ele, tranquilamente.

Ela olhou para o outro lado.

— Claro que acho. Ela me pareceu... Legal. E é muito linda. Vocês formavam um lindo casal.

— Formávamos?

— Formavam, sim. Vocês são muito... — Ela deu de ombros. — Vocês fazem as pessoas virarem a cabeça.

Ele não era um homem vão. Nem era de gostar que seu ego fosse massageado. Mas não pôde deixar de pergun tar:

— Virar cabeças?

— Você tem uma presença marcante.

Ele riu.

— Algumas pessoas me chamam de intimidador.

— Você tenta ser?

— Algumas vezes — admitiu ele. — Tem suas vanta gens.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça

— Eu acho que atrapalha um relacionamento verdadei ro. Por quanto tempo vocês estiveram juntos?

James pensou.

— Desde que meu divórcio terminou.

— Então foram alguns anos. Parece que foi uma coisa séria.

— Não. Não era assim. Na verdade, era muito... Incidental.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Bem, eu espero que minha estada na cobertura não tenha nada a ver com a sua separação.

— Não.

Mas teve. Teve tudo a ver com ela, James se deu conta, porque de repente _muito incidental _não era o bastante. Sua careta ficou mais profunda.

— Eu não consigo entender o que você tem que...

— O quê?

Ele deixou seu pensamento anterior em suspenso e em vez disso falou:

— Você não se encaixa em nenhum modelo.

— Então por que você continua tentando me encaixar em um? — perguntou ela.

— Hábito.

— É um hábito ruim. Quebre-o. — O olhar dela impu nha um desafio.

— Eu não sei se isto seria uma boa ideia.

Ele virou a cabeça para um lado.

— Por quê?

Milhões de razões vieram à sua mente. A que ele deu veio do seu subconsciente.

— Você é perigosa, Lily.

Ela piscou surpresa.

— Perigosa. Eu?

Sim, ele pensou. Desde o momento que a encontrou, tinha sido um tormento para sua paz interior. Ele queria de volta sua paz. Mais que isso, no entanto, ele a queria...

James olhou para os pés. Ele deveria ir. Diabos, não de veria ter ido. Ele poderia ter telefonado para Lily com a informação sobre seus pais. Poderia ter feito com que Britney a chamasse, se fosse o caso. Mas ele quis vê-la e imaginou que um lugar público seria mais seguro que dar uma passada na cobertura.

E um restaurante também era a mesma coisa, sugeriu sua libido, maliciosamente. O que poderia acontecer num res taurante com uma mesa entre eles e um garçom e outros clientes em volta?

— Você e Harry gostariam de jantar comigo? — convi dou ele.

— Agora?

— Agora.

— Eu não posso. Desculpe. Eu estou quase sem fraldas e ele vai precisar mamar logo.

Ele meneou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

— Eu entendo. Vamos assim mesmo — ele decidiu —, assim mesmo.

— Pode ficar para outra ocasião?

James deu de ombros.

— Sem dúvidas.

Estava quente quando ele chegou casa uma hora depois. Sentia fome quando parou no centro comunitário. Estava faminto agora e não tinha nada a ver com o fato de não ter jantado. Ele passou direto pela casa principal, apesar de sa ber que seus pais teriam gostado que fizesse uma visita e com prazer pediriam à sua cozinheira para preparar uma comida. Em vez disso, ele se dirigiu para a casa de hóspe des e colocou um calção de banho. Momentos depois esta va mergulhando na parte funda da piscina, braçadas fortes o levaram para o outro lado em questão de segundos. Um pouco antes de atingir o outro lado, ele se virou e empurrou a parede com os pés. A água estava fria em sua pele quente e o esforço tirou um pouco da sua frustração. Quando ele se retirou da água vinte minutos depois, sua mãe estava segu rando uma toalha, que entregou a ele. Julia esperou até que o filho se enxugasse e voltasse a respirar normalmente an tes de perguntar:

— Então, você falou com ela?

— Sim, eu sugeri que ela viesse aqui.

Sua mãe concordou com a cabeça.

— Bom, bom. Bem, desde que ela não ache isto muito assustador.

Uma risada violenta raspou a sua garganta.

— Eu acho que _nada _assusta aquela mulher.

— Ah?

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Nós decidimos que fica para sábado que vem. Não disse a que horas. Eu imaginei que deveria perguntar o que seria melhor primeiro.

— Veja se às 13h está bem e diga a ela que gostaríamos que ela e o bebê viessem almoçar. — Ela esfregou as mãos juntas numa típica demonstração de nervosismo. — Você sabe o que ela gosta de comer?

A pergunta da sua mãe o fez engasgar porque parecia um eco do comentário que Lily fizera mais cedo.

— Posso perguntar a ela, se você quiser.

— Sim. Faça isso. Eu quero que tudo esteja perfeito. Oh, meu Deus. — Ela cobriu a boca por um momento. — Ainda não posso acreditar nisso.

— Mãe — ele começou, sem saber como proceder. — Não existe nenhuma prova concreta de que ela está dizendo a verdade.

— Sim, você mencionou quando chegamos em casa e soubemos que ela está aqui desde o final de maio. — Seu tom continha uma censura e mais do que uma simples má goa. Julia não estava feliz por ele ter mantido Lily e Harry em segredo. Seu pai também não estava satisfeito, apesar de Hugh pelo menos entender e aceitar as razões de James.

— Por que você não procurou por essa prova? — inda gou ela agora.

Tudo que seria preciso era uma coleta da boca de Harry e outra da de James. Já que Dillon estava morto, a não ser que se fizesse uma exumação no corpo dele, esta era a úni ca maneira de se estabelecer uma ligação entre o bebê e os Potter.

— A última coisa que precisamos é que a imprensa se envolva num _outro _pedido de prova de paternidade na nos sa família — afirmou ele com convicção. — A desacelera ção da economia já está dando razões suficientes para nos sos investidores se preocuparem.

— Muito bem, mas você se encontrou com ela, James. Passou algum tempo com ela e viu o bebê. Diga-me, você realmente pensa que ela está mentindo sobre Dillon ser o pai do filho dela?

— Não. Mentindo não.

— Mas você acha que ela pode estar enganada sobre... As circunstâncias. — Julia se permitiu perguntar.

_Eu não sou promíscua._

As palavras de Lily ecoavam na sua cabeça. Nada sobre ela sugeria outra maneira, então por que ele não para ra a investigação? Por que ele não aceitava que ela era exa tamente o que dizia que era, e Harry também? Talvez por que ele estivesse aterrorizado de medo da atração que sentia por ela. Com um juramento abafado, ele tirou os cabelos molhados da testa.

— Eu não sei mais o que acho, mãe.

Julia colocou a mão no rosto dele. Era a mesma mão que havia aliviado suas dores quando ele era criança. Mesmo que ainda fosse tão reconfortante como ele ainda a sentia, sabia que desta vez não ia consertar as coisas.

— Isso deve ser especialmente duro para você, James.

— Isso trouxe à tona muitas recordações — ele admitiu.

— Nenhuma delas muito prazerosa de lembrar. Candem fez cinco anos a algumas semanas. Eu ainda penso nele, você sabe.

— Eu sei.

— O dia mais feliz da minha vida foi o dia em que ele nasceu.

Ele ficou na sala de parto, boquiaberto como um bobo enquanto admirava o milagre acontecer.

— Eu fui a primeira pessoa a segurá-lo quando ele veio a este mundo — sussurrou com voz rouca.

E estava entre os últimos a ficar sabendo da traição de sua mulher graças ao resultado do teste de DNA que vazou para a mídia.

— Nós o amamos, também — sua mãe o fez lembrar. A voz de Julia foi tomada pelo mesmo emaranhado de emo ções que fazia a garganta de James doer e seus olhos, arder.

— O que Camila fez com você — o que ela fez com to dos nós — com suas mentiras, foi errado. Mais do que er rado. Foi cruel. Mas chega um ponto em que você tem que deixar o passado e seguir em frente. Dói-me muito vê-lo assim tão solitário.

— Eu não estou solitário — ele protestou.

Esta era a segunda vez nas últimas semanas que ele foi denominado assim. A segunda vez que lhe disseram que ele precisava seguir adiante. Ele não gostava disso. Sua mãe acariciou seu rosto novamente, sorrindo com tristeza, e apesar de não ter dito uma palavra, estava claro que ela não acreditava nele.

* * *

**Boa leitura, e não esqueçam de me dizer o que pensam!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

A semana toda, Lily arrastou o pobre Harry por metade das lojas de Chicago procurando a roupa apropriada para vestir quando encontrassem com os Potter. Nada no seu armário servia. Bem, exceto pelo vestido que Britney esco lhera para Lily vestir para sair do hospital no caso de uma fotografia ter sido tirada. Ela tinha aversão a ele por razões óbvias. Também, ela havia perdido mais peso e uns poucos centímetros da sua cintura. Queria fazer o melhor que pudesse. Devia a melhora de sua silhueta à ioga e à corrida. Não o tipo de corrida que envolve calçar sapatos de alto desempenho e se aventurar no calor de agosto. Mais propriamente o tipo de corrida de uma mãe solteira, mãe trabalhadora cujo carro decidiu que precisava de um des canso. O velho compacto começou a dar problema regular mente há umas duas semanas. Normalmente, depois de al guns minutos, ele era amável o suficiente para pegar de novo, então ela decidiu adiar o seu uso. Hoje, o motor havia chorado copiosamente e se recusou a pegar outra vez. Ago ra estava na oficina sendo concertado por um mecânico chamado Vic, que Lily esperava não fosse aumentar o preço do concerto só porque ela era mulher. Ela afastou aquele pensamento da cabeça. Tinha coisas mais importan tes para se preocupar, tais como que roupa ia vestir para conhecer os pais do falecido que gerara seu filho. Vestir Harry foi fácil e barato. Um adorável uniforme de marinhei ro dado como presente por uma das professoras. Era de um tamanho maior, mas ele cresceu o suficiente para vesti-lo. Achar alguma coisa para si mesma parecia mais frustrante. Tudo que ela sabia da breve conversa com James no come ço da semana era que seus pais estavam esperando por ela e Harry às 13h no sábado na sua residência de Lake Forest. O almoço seria servido no jardim, se o tempo permitisse. Por algum motivo, duvidava que eles se sentariam em volta de uma mesa de piquenique e comeriam salsichas e feijão. Muito provavelmente, os Potter serviriam mini-porções caprichosas de sanduíches recheados com coisas como pe pinos, brotos de alfafa e agrião.

— Eu acho que não gosto de agrião — resmungava pe los balcões de liquidação na Danbury's.

Era a terceira loja de departamento que visitava nesse dia e seria a última porque ela tinha que trabalhar mais tarde. Sem seu carro, ela e Harry tomariam um taxi antes de se transferirem para um ônibus e ainda caminhariam três quarteirões até o centro comunitário. Do último balcão, Lily puxou um vestido amarelo de verão. Segurando o cabide bem abaixo do seu queixo, ela perguntou a Harry:

— O que você acha? O preço está com desconto de 50 por cento.

Ele bocejou para ela do carrinho antes de estalar seus lábios, claramente indiferente.

— Você está certo. A cor fará com que minha pele fique pálida.

Suspirando, ela o colocou de volta. Outras duas horas desperdiçadas. Ou talvez não, ela pensou, espiando um terninho da cor de limão num manequim no departamento de pois do corredor. A jaqueta era curta e apertada com manga três quartos e duas fileiras de botões de madre pérola. A saia caía levemente pelo corpo para um ajuste que com cer teza exaltaria suas curvas pós-gravidez sem chamar muita atenção às que ela ainda estava trabalhando para apagar. Ela direcionou Harry até lá e então prendeu a respiração ao pegar a etiqueta do preço.

— Ah, meu Deus! — engoliu em seco.

Quase rezou para que estivesse certa quando disse:

— Provavelmente eles não têm meu número, de qualquer maneira.

Eles tinham.

— Provavelmente não vai ficar bem em mim — disse ela. — Posso experimentar a roupa no provador?

Lily girou para encontrar uma vendedora parada bem atrás dela:

— Eu... Eu... — Com um sorriso encabulado, ela concordou. Não apenas coube, ficou uma maravilha, disse ela a si mesma. Até Harry murmurou de felicidade enquanto ela experimentava a roupa em frente ao espelho do provador. Na verdade, sua exuberância deve ter sido o resultado de gases porque ele arrotou ruidosamente logo depois.

— Como estão as coisas aí? — a vendedora perguntou de fora da porta.

— Excelente. A roupa coube e eu adorei, mas tenho um problema.

Não era problema de preço. Lily olhou fixamente pa ra sua imagem.

— Preciso de sapatos.

Lily terminou saindo da loja com mais do que a rou pa e um par de sapatos caros. Também comprou uma bolsa nova e marcou uma hora no salão da loja para o dia seguin te. Ela nem ia pensar a respeito de quanto colocaria no car tão de crédito que mantinha para essas emergências. Porém mais tarde, à noite, enquanto Harry dormia no seu berço, Lily sentou-se à mesa da cozinha bebendo uma xícara de chá de ervas e fazendo o balanço de sua conta. Ela che gou em casa com uma mensagem do mecânico que estava trabalhando no carro dela. O reparo iria custar um pouco menos que a quantia que ela gastou na Danbury's, signifi cando que teria de usar o cartão de emergência novamente. Com um suspiro, ela percorreu os números uma segunda vez. Num futuro bem próximo, teria que conseguir um em prego de verdade, uma posição de tempo integral que in cluiria benefícios e pensão. Isto a fez ficar triste. Ela real mente adorava dividir o seu amor pela música com as crianças no centro e sentiu que eles ganharam alguma coisa com a experiência, também.

Normalmente, James não atenderia seu celular durante o jantar, mas quando ele notou o número chamado se retirou da mesa com um olhar apologético para sua mãe e foi para o estúdio de seu pai. Era Gil Rogers, o detetive particular que ele contratara para checar os antecedentes de Lily. Ele havia deixado uma mensagem para ele mais cedo. — Gil, obrigado por retornar meu chamado.

— Você disse que era importante.

— Sim. Eu... Eu decidi que não preciso mais do levanta mento dos antecedentes da Srta. Evans. Nem preciso lhe dizer que pagarei pelos seus serviços até agora.

— Você tem certeza? — o detetive disse em tom de brin cadeira. — Não se preocupe. Eu acho que faz sentido. Se não fosse pelo bebê, eu fico imaginando se a mulher não era candidata a freira num convento. Além de poucos na morados na faculdade e um encontro ocasional, ela não pa rece ter se envolvido em nenhum relacionamento sério.

— Então ela não estava se encontrando com mais nin guém na ocasião em que o bebê foi concebido?

— Não, de acordo com o pessoal que andei falando. — Gil fez uma pausa. — Eu soube de outra coisa, não que te nha muito a ver com a paternidade da criança, mas pensei que você acharia interessante.

— Continue.

— Os pais dela estão mortos.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Eles morreram juntos na casa deles em Brookside. Envenenamento por monóxido de carbono, de acordo com recortes de jornais que consegui cavar. Os investigadores culparam uma ventilação defeituosa na caldeira de calefação.

— Meu Deus.

A informação veio como um choque. Ele afundou no sofá enquanto processava a notícia.

— A Srta. Evans os encontrou — o detetive prosseguiu. — Seus pais ainda estavam na cama. Aparentemente foram dormir na noite anterior e nunca mais acordaram. A história que li incluía uma fotografia dela desmaiando nos braços de um dos bombeiros que chegaram ao local. Ela parecia bem perturbada.

James fechou os olhos, imaginando como teria sido para Lily e sentiu a dor por ela.

_Eu não tenho ninguém._

Ela dissera isso meses atrás quando entrou em trabalho de parto em seu escritório. Quanto da terrível verdade havia em sua declaração!

— Quando aconteceu isso?

— Um ano atrás, na última primavera — Gil respondeu.

A informação percorreu a memória de James. Mais pe ças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram. Ela esteve em Aruba alguns meses depois de ter enterrado seus pais. Sozinha, triste... Vulnerável.

_Eu estava numa situação muito ruim da minha vida. Realmente muito ruim. Não é uma desculpa para o meu comportamento. Mas é um fato._

James lembrou-se das palavras dela naquele dia na sua cobertura. Diferentemente de Dill, que dava desculpas para tudo, Lily não estava disposta a se aproveitar de uma desculpa, mesmo que fosse muito boa. Mesmo quando ela não havia alegado ter se apaixonado pelo seu irmão, nem de ter tentado ganhar a simpatia de James. Ao contrário, ela tomou a responsabilidade por ter acabado grávida e sozi nha. Ele pensou no cheque que ela passara para ele pelo uso da cobertura. Apesar de ele ter destruído, ela enviou mais dois depois deles, presumivelmente para cobrir cada alu guel do mês. Seu irmão havia usado o nome de James e debitou sua boa vida na conta dele. Lily não estava dis posta a aceitar nem a sua hospitalidade.

Talvez porque ela percebesse a sua resistência.

— Não mais — murmurou James.

— O que disse?

— Quero dizer, não preciso mais dos seus serviços —. Disse a Gil.

— Eu entendo, senhor. Mas eu ainda tenho investigações pendentes com várias pessoas. A comunidade onde ela ensinou em Wisconsin é bem fechada. Está sendo difícil fazer as pessoas falarem. Você quer esperar até que eu te nha os resultados?

— Não. Como eu disse, eu pagarei pelo seu tempo e trabalho.

— Está bem. — O tom de Gil era relutante.

— Eu enviarei um relatório escrito junto com uma fatura. — James desligou seu telefone e o jogou na escrivaninha de seu pai. Então ele se serviu de um drinque de uma garrafa de uísque do carrinho de bebidas. Bebeu de um só gole, fechando seus olhos enquanto o álcool queimava ao passar pela garganta.

— James? — Sua mãe parou na entrada, obviamente preocupada. — O que é isto? O que há de errado?

_Ele _estava errado.

Sentiu isso por uns tempos, mas esteve teimando em ad mitir. Ele havia permitido que as mentiras do passado o cegassem das verdades do presente.

Ele olhou para seu copo vazio nas mãos, com uma ideia germinando na cabeça. Finalmente, ele disse:

— Não há nada que não possamos consertar.

Lily não esperava que James viesse à cidade para pegá-los no sábado, mas quando ele ligou na sexta à tarde para lhe dizer a hora que chegaria à cobertura, ela não argumentou. Seu carro supostamente estava consertado, mas ela não esta va disposta a arriscar a sorte nesse dia mais do que em outro qualquer. Além disso, sentia-se muito nervosa para dirigir. Quando a campainha tocou, seu coração disparou. Então ela abriu a porta, viu James e jurou que o coração parou de ba ter. Ela sempre o achou imponente e perigosamente lindo. Hoje, em lugar da roupa de trabalho que ela associava a ele, ele vestia uma calça caqui folgada e uma camisa pólo branca aberta no pescoço. Parecia mais jovem e muito menos for midável do que era quando usava seu usual terno riscado e gravata poderosa. Ele sorriu. Lily não tinha certeza de alguma vez tê-lo visto fazer isso. E a palavra _sexy _foi mais um item a acrescentar à sua descrição.

— Uau.

As sobrancelhas dele levantaram questionando e ela se deu conta de que havia dito isso bem alto. Para encobrir sua tolice, ela adicionou:

— Você chegou bem na hora.

— Eu sou sempre pontual.

— Sim.

Mas ela esperava que ele se atrasasse um pouco.

Ela se afastou para deixá-lo entrar. Quando se virou depois de fechar a porta, ele estava olhando para ela. Na verdade, estava olhando para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

— A roupa é nova — ela disse, caso fosse essa a causa da admiração dele. — Eu achei que a ocasião pedia isso. Parece bonito?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela acrescentou:

— E deixe-me dizer, pelo que gastei nele, é melhor que a sua resposta seja sim.

Ele não sorriu da piada dela. Ao invés disso, falou bem sério:

— Dê uma voltinha, Lily.

Sentindo-se um pouco ridícula, ela, entretanto, conse guiu dar um giro.

— E aí?

— Você fez alguma coisa diferente com seu cabelo.

Ele fez um movimento vago com suas mãos.

— Eu o cortei. Estava precisando mudar o penteado. — O resultado era uma maneira diferente de emoldurar o rosto dela antes de levantar as pontas um pouco nos ombros.

— Parece... Você parece... Você é linda, Lily. Na verdade, atraente.

Ele falou da maneira como falava sempre: definitivo e num tom que não permitia nenhum argumento. Não que ela fosse contestá-lo. Se um homem queria chamá-la de atraen te, quem era ela para questionar? Diferente da profunda lisonja de Dillon, a declaração de James foi mais tocante por causa da sua raridade. Alguma coisa se agitou nos olhos negros dele e por um momento ela pensou — e que Deus a ajudasse, esperava — que ele ia beijá-la novamente. Mas aí ele deu um passo para trás e olhou para outro lado.

— Nós devíamos ir andando.

A casa dos Potter em Lake Forest dispunha de uma área maior que a escola em que Lily havia ensinado em Wisconsin. Descontando seu pórtico guarnecido com colunas e a magnífica vista, _majestosa _era uma descrição apropriada para ela. No momento, também podia ser descrita como _imponente. _James deu a volta e abriu a porta do carro. O gesto não era de cavalheirismo mas de praticidade, uma vez que ela não fizera nenhum movimento para sair. Lily não era covarde, mas por um momento ela pensou em in ventar um mal-estar e pedir a ele que a levasse de volta à cidade. Ele pareceu entender porque lhe ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la a sair e depois deu um aperto de encoraja mento antes de soltá-la.

— Eles são boas pessoas — disse ele calmamente. — Pessoas boas que sofreram perdas irreparáveis.

Perdas. No plural. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, uma mulher esbelta de aproximadamente 60 anos, calçando luvas de trabalho e carregando uma espátula, apareceu pelo lado da casa. Ela soltou um grito de animação quando olhou para eles e correu para encontrá-los. Isso era de fato calorosas boas-vindas da jardineira, Lily pensou.

— Mãe.

O rosto de James suavizou e ele se inclinou para beijá-la quando ela se aproximou.

— Mãe?

Lily estava esperando uma matriarca usando uma roupa Chanel, cheia de joias, não aquela mulher afetuosa e vibrante cujo rosto encantador estava lindamente marcado por uma vida inteira de sorrisos que ela aparentemente não tinha nenhuma vontade de apagar com Botox. Seus cabelos eram bem prateados, não branco ou cinza. Ela os usava cur tos, num estilo que esticava seu rosto oval. Olhos tão ne gros quanto os de James dominavam aquele rosto.

— Aqui estão Lily e Harry — James disse. — Lily, minha mãe e mãe de Dillon, Julia Potter.

— Olá, Sra. Potter.

Lily trocou o bebê de braço para poder oferecer a mão direita.

— Chame-me de Julia, por favor.

Ela estendeu a espátula antes de retirá-la novamente com um sorriso embaraçado.

— Oh, meu Deus. Temo que não esteja causando uma boa primeira impressão. Desculpe minha aparência — ela disse a Lily. Para James, ela disse, em tom de acusação: — Você chegou cedo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando meio divertido e ainda mais atraente pelo sorriso iluminando seus olhos.

— Nós estamos exatamente na hora, mãe. Você se dis traiu no seu jardim novamente.

— Minha culpa. — Ela deu um sorriso para Lily.

— Eu acho que brincar na terra é uma boa maneira de relaxar. Estive aqui fora arrancando ervas daninhas e po dando as plantas desde o café da manhã. Eu perdi quase que inteiramente a época de crescimento este ano. Tinha alguém olhando as coisas por aqui, mas meus jardins estão destruídos.

— Dificilmente — James disse. Para Lily, disse mais:

— Minha mãe está sendo modesta. Ela é uma jardineira de mão cheia e os jardins da propriedade já saíram em algu mas publicações nacionais.

Seu orgulho era óbvio. Julia dispensou seus cumprimen tos e sorriu para Lily. Então seu olhar abaixou-se para o bebê que dormia.

Sua voz era um pouco mais do que um sussurro quando ela disse:

— Eu ia pedir para segurá-lo, mas não estou em condi ções no momento.

Ela não estava se referindo somente às suas roupas sujas, Lily se deu conta, quando os olhos de Julia começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Uma caiu pelo seu rosto e ela lim pou outra, deixando uma mancha de terra no seu lugar. Os próprios olhos de Lily se umedeceram. Ela tivera a ex pectativa de que este encontro seria carregado de emoções para ela, mas não esperava o quanto seria para os Potter, levando em conta a morte de Dillon.

— Vamos entrar, mãe. Papai pode nos fazer companhia enquanto você... Se limpa. — Ele entregou seu lenço para ela antes de colocar seus braços em volta de seus ombros e abra çá-la ao seu lado ao se dirigirem para a porta da frente.

— Seu pai provavelmente está no escritório dele. Vá visitá-lo enquanto eu me limpo. Eu não vou demorar.

Depois que Julia se desculpou e desapareceu pela escada acima que contornava o vestíbulo, James guiou Lily pela casa, pas sando pela sala de estar e a sala de jantar principal. Os dois aposentos eram tão adoráveis quanto ela imaginara que se riam. Eles estavam cheios de fina mobília e admiráveis pe ças de arte, provavelmente originais mais caros que repro duções. O ambiente não parecia ser um lugar de exibição, mas um verdadeiro espaço habitável. Transpirava conforto e calor e, Lily suspeitava, refletia a personalidade de seus donos. Muito diferente da estéril cobertura de James. Um pouco mais do seu desconforto se dissipou, mas voltou num instante quando eles entraram no escritório. Um homem es tava à janela com suas costas voltadas para eles. Era tão alto quanto James, apesar de não tão grande nos ombros. Ainda assim, ele estava fisicamente bem para um homem na sua idade. Seu cabelo era cinza cor de aço e, quando se virou, seus olhos eram os mesmos castanhos que os de Dillon e James.

— Pai, esta é Lily Evans. Lily, meu pai, Hugh Potter.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor.

— Lily. — O velho balançou a cabeça ao se aproxi mar desajeitadamente como se não tivesse a certeza se de via apertar sua mão ou beijá-la no rosto. Conclusão, ele não fez nem uma coisa nem outra. Para James, ele disse:

— Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?

— Sim. Ela apareceu pelo lado da casa assim que chega mos. Ela esteve cuidando do jardim.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar conhecido.

— Ela está lá em cima trocando de roupa.

Hugh assentiu. Então seu olhar abaixou-se para o bebê nos braços de Lily.

— James nos disse que você deu o nome de Harry Dillon ao bebê.

— Sim. — Ela prendeu a respiração, e esperou pelo que, exatamente, ela não tinha certeza.

— É um belo nome. — Ele engoliu em seco.

— Eu também achei.

Um dos lados da boca do velho deu uma entortada.

— Ele é uma coisinha, não é?

— Não tão pequeno que não tenha conseguido roubar meu coração — Lily murmurou.

Ela ainda se intimidava com a inesperada onda de amor que experimentou da primeira vez que o segurou... E todas as vezes depois dessa.

— Você nunca mais vai ter seu coração de volta, você sabe.

O sorriso de Hugh era marcado pela tristeza de um pai que viveu mais que o filho.

— Nunca — James concordou.

A fonte da sua tristeza a fez ficar embaraçada. Ele lim pou a garganta e então sugeriu:

— Por que não nos sentamos?

Além de uma enorme escrivaninha construída da mesma madeira dos painéis da parede, o ambiente oferecia cadei ras arrumadas em volta da lareira. James escolheu uma das grandes cadeiras de braço; seu pai ficou com uma igual, deixando Lily com o sofá. Pelos próximos 15 minutos eles falaram sobre coisas inconsequentes como o tempo até que Julia, refrescada por um banho, juntou-se a eles.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Hugh, você não ofereceu aos nossos convidados nada para beber? — ela repreendeu.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Oh, não obrigada. Eu estou bem.

— Eu não reclamaria de um copo de chá gelado — co mentou James.

— Há uma jarra fresca na geladeira. Por que você não traz copos suficientes para nós todos para o caso de Lily mudar de ideia.

Lily piscou os olhos e fez força pa ra não ficar de boca aberta quando James levantou-se para atender ao pedido de sua mãe. Seu choque deve ter ficado aparente, porque depois que ele saiu, Julia se virou para Lily e perguntou:

— Está tudo bem, querida?

— Eu nunca imaginei alguém dizer a James o que fazer. — Ela sentiu um calor no rosto e limpou a garganta. — Quero dizer, é que ele está tão acostumado a dar ordens, eu nunca pensei...

Meu Deus, ela estava cavando um buraco para si pró pria. Mas a mãe de James sorria ao mesmo tempo em que dava um olhar familiar a Hugh.

— James é muito melhor em dar ordens do que segui-las, este é o motivo pelo qual eu tento lhe dar ordens regularmen te. Alguém tem que evitar que ele fique muito ditatorial.

Ela puxou os botões da blusa quando seu tom se tornou nostálgico.

— Ele sempre foi assim. Dillon, não. Ao invés de pedir coisas, ele encantava as pessoas para conseguir o que queria.

E Lily não sabia disto?

— James e Dillon tinham diferentes personalidades.

Hugh concordou.

— Algumas vezes Julia e eu imaginamos se eles fizeram um pacto de serem um o oposto do outro para nos levar a loucura. — Ele deu uma risada. — Apesar das diferenças deles, eram unidos como ladrões. Não havia nada que um não fizesse pelo outro.

— Ainda é muito duro acreditar que Dill se foi. — Julia ficou em silêncio.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, exceto Harry. Antes que o ânimo pudesse se tornar tão sentimental, ele começou a balbuciar todo feliz e a bater seus punhos.

— Parece que você pode ter um pugilista profissional nas suas mãos — Hugh comentou com uma risada.

— Ele é um bebê ativo.

— Posso... Você se importaria se eu o segurasse? — per guntou Julia.

— De maneira alguma.

James retornou ao aposento no exato momento em que Lily estava colocando Harry no colo da sua mãe. Lily imaginou o que passava pela cabeça dele ao ver Julia apertar o rosto dela ao do bebê e fechar seus olhos com um suspiro. Momentos depois, seu pai estava deixando sua ca deira para se empoleirar no braço do sofá.

— Meu Deus, é como se estivéssemos vendo o Dill de novo, não é, Julia?

A voz de Hugh estava rouca de emoção.

— Até o redemoinho na cabeça dele. — Ela passou as pontas dos dedos nele.

Eles acreditaram nela. Em sua voz não restava nenhuma dúvida, somente admiração e animação. O alívio de Lily era imenso. Ela tinha medo de ir ali hoje e encontrar ceticismo ou quando muito uma recepção fria. Eles deram as boas-vindas a ela e Harry. E agora estavam aceitando os dois. Da porta, a cozinheira anunciou:

— O almoço estará pronto em 15 minutos. Vocês ainda vão comer lá fora?

— Sim. Obrigada.— respondeu Julia. — James, traga a bandeja de chá gelado. Está muito bom lá fora para ficarmos presos aqui dentro.

Ela e Hugh saíram com o bebê, deixando Lily e James segui-los. No pátio, uma mesa de armar de ferro trabalhado estava arrumada para o almoço com pratos finos e guardanapos de pano. Arbustos e plantas, muitos deles passado o tempo de florescer, faziam os limites dos lados do pátio e se esparramavam pelo jardim. Caminhos de laje levavam de um viçoso oásis a outro, assim como para uma enorme piscina cavada no chão. Lily supôs que o prédio depois dela era a casa de hóspede onde James estava hospedado.

— Sua casa é linda, mas esta aqui... — Ela movimentou os braços. — Esta é de tirar o fôlego.

— Obrigada — disse Julia. — Que pena que você não viu quando as plantas estavam no seu clímax.

Ela dirigiu um olhar acusador na direção de James.

— Tem o ano que vem — ele falou tranquilamente.

— Sim, o ano que vem. — Julia assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você faz jardinagem, Lily?

— Não. Eu morava num apartamento em Wisconsin. Tentei plantar alguns gerânios num vaso no meu terraço um verão, mas eles só duraram até o fim de junho.

— Eu matei minha cota de plantas, também, antes de pegar o jeito da coisa — solidarizou-se Julia. Ela mudou Harry de um braço para o outro.

— Eu posso pegar o bebê se você quiser — Lily ofe receu. — Ele ainda é pequeno, mas fica pesado depois de algum tempo.

— Oh, não. Eu estou me deleitando em segurá-lo. — Ju lia riu então. — Na verdade, você vai precisar arrancá-lo dos meus braços quando você e James forem embora. Você sabe, se alguma vez precisar de uma noite de folga com amigos ou um pouco de tempo para reservar a si própria, eu ficarei feliz em tomar conta dele para você.

— Esta é uma oferta generosa.

— Não tem nada de generoso nisso. Eu quero estragá-lo, que é uma prerrogativa dos avós.

Ela se inclinou para acariciar o rosto de Harry. O bebê gorgolejou em resposta. A doçura do momento provocou um suspiro na garganta de Lily. Assim é que teria sido se sua mãe estivesse viva. Pela primeira vez desde que veio para Chicago, ela não só sentiu que tomara a decisão certa, mas que tudo daria certo. Ela olhou para James, imaginan do o que pensava das observações da sua mãe. A dor que ela viu nos olhos dele veio como uma surpresa.

— James nos disse que você está morando na cobertura dele desde que o bebê nasceu — Hugh disse.

— Estou, sim. Eu disse a James que não era necessário ele se mudar de lá.

Ela corou depois de ter dito isso, se dando conta que os pais dele poderiam interpretar a afirmação de várias maneiras.

— Quero dizer, tem sido delicado da parte dele me deixar ficar lá, mas eu poderia ter encontrado outro lugar para morar. E eu vou, claro, agora que vocês estão em casa.

— O que isto tem a ver com alguma coisa? — Julia per guntou. — Nós estamos adorando tanto ver James. É difícil que seja uma imposição para ele ficar na casa de hóspede.

— Estou aliviada ao ouvi-la falar assim, mas eu acho que provavelmente tenha sido uma imposição para James, com a distância e tudo mais.

Lily deu uma olhada de esguelha para ele.

— Ela está certa.

— James! — Julia o admoestou.

Ele argumentou a objeção de sua mãe.

— Eu preferiria estar de volta ao apartamento, mas você não precisa olhar para mim como se eu estivesse propondo atirar Lily e meu sobrinho para fora nas ruas de Chicago para proverem a própria subsistência.

A boca de Lily caiu aberta. Pela primeira vez, ele havia chamado Harry de sobrinho. Por um momento ela pensou que devia ter escutado errado, mas quando ela olhou para ele não havia nenhum erro no seu olhar de desculpa. O que provocou sua mudança no coração? Ela estava tão per dida em seus pensamentos que até perdeu o que James ha via dito depois, e por isso não fez sentido quando Julia ba teu palmas e exclamou:

— Esta é uma grande ideia! Eu não sei por que não pen sei nisso primeiro. O que você diz, Lily?

— O quê?

— Eu disse que você deveria se mudar para a casa de hóspede quando eu me mudar de volta para a cidade — James disse a ela.

— Oh, não. Não. Eu não posso fazer isto. Vocês já foram bons demais. Todos vocês.

Ela olhou em volta da mesa, seu olhar fixo demorado em James.

— Eu não posso me aproveitar da hospitalidade da sua família por mais tempo. Não está... Não está certo.

— Não seja tola. Nós adoraríamos ter você e Harry aqui — Hugh falou. — Pelo tempo que você quiser ficar.

— E vai reduzir meu tempo de viagem — James lem brou a ela com um sorriso maroto.

O argumento de Julia, no entanto, foi o mais decisivo.

— Por outro lado, não é uma imposição. Você e Harry são da família.

A boca de Lily ficou aberta enquanto as palavras a envolveram com todo o conforto de um abraço. Ela estava se sentido tão só, ela _estava _tão só, desde que perdera seus pais. Agora ali estavam pessoas que a conheceram a menos de uma hora lhe oferecendo não só um lugar para ficar, mas um lugar na vida deles.

— Oh, isto é... Isto é tão...

Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, e porque ela sabia que seria uma questão de tempo antes que fizesse papel de boba, Lily ficou de pé. Ela não fazia ideia de onde estava indo, somente que precisava de um momento de privacidade para segurar suas emoções. Ela seguiu um dos caminhos lajeados até um caramanchão coberto de ro sas, atraída por um som calmante de água corrente. O cami nho se abria para uma queda d'água que caía num lago. Lily afundou num banco de pedra próximo e deixou cair a cabeça entre as mãos, vertendo as lágrimas que vinham pedindo para serem derramadas. Quando ela tirou as mãos do rosto, James estava lá em pé.

— Eu vim ver se você estava bem.

Como fizera com sua mãe mais cedo, ele ofereceu a Lily seu lenço. Ela borrou seus olhos — tanta preocu pação na aplicação da máscara e delineador pela manhã — e deu um sorriso.

— Sinto muito. Eu precisei só de um minuto.

— Não precisa se desculpar.

— Sua mãe é muito delicada e... — Ela desviou seu olhar para o lago. A visão e o barulho da água tinham um efeito tranquilizador. A presença de James também ajudou. — É inacreditavelmente solitário não ter uma família Eu tenho alguns tios e tias e alguns primos com quem troco cartões de Natal. Mas não é a mesma coisa.

— Não, eu suponho que não. Virando-se para ele, ela disse:

— Eu nunca me senti abandonada sendo filha única. Meus pais eram maravilhosos. Engraçados, divertidos. Eu podia dizer qualquer coisa para minha mãe, e meu pai, ele e eu...

Sua voz foi se arrastando e fez-se uma pausa antes que pudesse continuar.

— Quando meus pais se foram, foi como se meu mundo parasse de ter qualquer ordem. De repente, eu não tinha lu gar para ir às tardes de domingo. Eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir nos feriados, ninguém a quem pedir conselhos ou jogar conversa fora.

— Isto deve ter sido um inferno.

Ela secou novas lágrimas.

— Quando eu descobri que estava grávida de Harry, mi nha primeira reação não foi de choque ou desespero.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ah, claro, eu não estava tão animada assim em me tor nar mãe solteira, especialmente quando descobri que estava para perder meu emprego e meu seguro saúde. Mas parte de mim estava tão aliviada porque eu não ia mais ficar sozinha.

— Você não está sozinha, Lily.

— Eu sei. Eu tenho Harry.

— Você tem mais do que isso.

Ele lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se pôr de pé. De pois disso, ele não a largou mais. Seus dedos se entrelaça ram aos dedos dela. As palmas se encontraram.

—- Se você não quiser ficar e almoçar, eu a levarei de volta para a cidade. Meus pais entenderão.

— Não. Eu ficarei. Eu termino o que começo.

— Eu consegui entender isso a seu respeito.

Da maneira com que James a estava estudando fez com que se sentisse exposta e constrangida. Talvez tenha sido por isso que perguntou:

— O que mais você descobriu a meu respeito?

— Não o suficiente para satisfazer minha curiosidade — admitiu ele. — Mas o suficiente para saber que lhe devo desculpas.

— Obrigada.

— Vamos?

Ele ainda estava segurando a mão dela, o gesto de amiza de, mas de alguma maneira íntimo. Apesar de ele a conduzir de volta para a mesa, Lily sentiu que uma ponte foi cru zada. No pátio, o almoço estava sendo servido. Enquanto a cozinheira servia salmão grelhado em camadas sobre uma cama de folhas verdes e passava pão fresquinho recém-saído do for no, uma jovem, vestida da mesma maneira, trouxe um bercinho de dentro da casa e o colocou entre as cadeiras de Lily e Julia. Ele era branco e de aparência frágil e parecia um pouco amarelado, mas o acolchoado era obviamente novo.

— Obrigada, Carmen.

Para Lily, Julia disse:

— James e Dill dormiram aqui quando eram crianças. E Caden, também.

O rosto de Julia enrubesceu e ela lançou um olhar de pesar em direção a James.

Quem era Caden?

Lily não perguntou. Mesmo se ela quisesse, não teve a chance. Ela e James eram o tópico de interesse naquela conversa, e por isso, nos próximos 45 minutos ou mais ela respondeu a perguntas de Julia e Hugh. Poderia ter pareci do como um interrogatório, mas não foi. Na verdade, os Potter deixaram que Lily se abrisse, talvez porque eles haviam aceitado sem reservas que seu bebê era filho de Dillon. A única vez que ela se sentiu sem graça foi quando falou sobre o que fazia para viver. Lily não queria que as suas limitadas reservas financeiras mascarassem a opi nião deles sobre ela.

— Eu sou professora. Infelizmente, estou sem emprego no momento — ela admitiu.

James esteve quieto, apesar de quando ela olhava em sua direção, ele balançava a cabeça, estimulando-a. Agora ele interveio:

— Lily ensina música. Ela trabalhava numa escola pública em Wisconsin, mas perdeu seu emprego por causa de cortes no orçamento.

— É uma pena, para você e para os alunos. As artes são tão desapreciadas. — A boca de Julia contraiu-se em des dém.

— Você toca algum instrumento?

— Alguns, na verdade, mas principalmente piano.

— E ela é passável no sax — James disse isto com a cara séria, mas era evidente em seus olhos que estava se diver tindo.

Meu Deus, ela esperava não estar ficando vermelha. Limpando sua garganta, ela disse com a maior dignidade possível:

— Eu tive treinamento de música clássica. Meus pais sonhavam em me tornar uma pianista concertista, especial mente depois de juntar todos os centavos que possuíam para me mandar para Julliard.

— Julliard? — foi o que James exclamou, e depois disse aos seus pais: — E ela tocou em Carnigie Hall duas vezes.

— Nós adoraríamos ouvi-la tocar algum dia — disse Julia.

— Eu temo estar muito enferrujada para dar concertos. Nesses dias, ao invés de tocar Beethoven ou Mozart, meu tempo em frente ao piano é mais empregado ajudando crianças a aprenderem as notas e escalas. Eu estou traba lhando algumas horas todas as tardes num centro comuni tário. — Ela sorriu na direção de James.

— Na verdade, as Indústrias Windy City recentemen te anunciaram uma generosa doação de instrumentos ao Centro.

Hugh acenou aprovando.

— James mencionou isso no jantar na outra noite.

Julia parecia embaraçada quando Hugh continuou

— Ele deixou de nos informar que você trabalhava lá.

— É uma boa causa — disse James, dando de ombros.

— Um causa muito boa — Julia concordou. — Eu ima gino que existam muitas famílias que se esforçam e para as quais aulas particulares de música e instrumentos de quali dade estão além de suas posses.

— Exatamente. Eu também adorei. As crianças são ma ravilhosas, e se isso ajuda a mantê-los fora da rua e de pro blemas ou de perigo, muito melhor.

— Mas não pagam muito bem — disse James.

— James, não seja rude — criticou Julia.

Lily bebeu seu chá gelado.

— Acho que ele está certo, por isso eu ainda estou en viando meu currículo.

— Para escolas na área de Chicago? — Julia perguntou com esperanças.

Lily expirou lentamente.

— E para outros lugares. O custo de vida aqui é um pou co mais caro que em outras comunidades que estou preten dendo.

— Tenho a solução para isso — James a surpreendeu ao dizer.

Colocando seus talheres de lado, ele procurou no bolso de trás da sua calça e pegou um envelope amassado.

— Isto é para vocês.

— O que é isto?

— Abra-o.

Perplexa, Lily fez como ele disse, e então piscou em choque. Dentro do envelope estava um cheque. Um cheque em seu nome no valor de dois milhões de dólares. James viu as sobrancelhas de Lily se encolherem e a confusão que tomou conta da sua expressão. Olhando para cima, ela disse:

— Eu não estou entendendo.

— E da apólice de seguro de vida de Dillon. Ele me no meou seu beneficiário. — Balançando sua cabeça, Lily disse a ele:

— Eu não posso aceitar isto. — E tentou devolver o cheque.

Ele fechou a sua mão em volta da dela.

— Pode, sim. O cheque é seu.

— Eu não quero dinheiro.

Seu olhar deu uma guinada para os pais dele.

— Eu não vim aqui atrás de dinheiro. Honestamente, isto não é... Não é...

Quando James apertou a sua mão, ela parou de falar.

— Lily, nós sabemos disso.

— Sabem? — A pergunta, afiada como uma faca, era dirigida a ele.

— Sim, eu sei.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela balançou a cabeça em assentimento.

— Mas ainda assim, eu não posso aceitar o seu dinheiro.

— Não é meu dinheiro. Por direito, ele pertence a Harry. Ele pertence ao filho do meu irmão.

— James está certo, Lily — disse Julia.

Hugh foi mais direto.

— Dill era irresponsável no que se refere às finanças dele. O dinheiro passava pelas suas mãos como se fosse água. Onde James investiu o dinheiro deixado pelos meus pais para ele, Dillon esbanjou o dele. Na verdade, eu estou surpreso que tenha pensado em comprar uma apólice de seguro. Ele provavelmente só fez isso porque o pai de uma das namoradas dele era o principal dono de uma grande firma de seguros de Chicago.

Ele tossiu, embaraçado.

— Mas seja lá qual for a razão, estou feliz por ele ter feito. E eu concordo cem por cento com James que ele deve ir para Harry.

Lily se virou para James. Ele ainda estava segurando suas mãos e podia sentir que ela estava tremendo.

— Mas Dillon nomeou você beneficiário dele. Ele deixou o dinheiro para você.

— Ele deveria ter deixado para Harry. Eu tenho que acre ditar que se ele soubesse que você estava grávida, teria fei to isso. O filho dele merece esse dinheiro, Lily.

Colocado daquela maneira, ele imaginou que ela aceita ria. Finalmente, ela consentiu lentamente.

— Está bem. Para Harry.

— Bom. Eu ficarei feliz em oferecer alguns conselhos a respeito de investimentos — ele disse a ela.

— Investimentos. Sim, eu apreciaria isto. — Um sorriso relaxou seus lábios. — Eu acho que não tenho que me preo cupar mais com o dinheiro para a faculdade dele.

— É uma ideia maravilhosa garantir o futuro dele — co mentou Julia. — Mas não tem nada de errado em se usar um pouco dele por enquanto para as despesas do dia a dia, aluguel, viagens e este tipo de coisas. Você não vai gastar com você. Vai gastar com ele também.

James podia dizer que ela ainda estava se debatendo com a ideia. Mais precisamente porque o dinheiro em questão viria da sua conta bancária, ele decidiu, quando ela pergun tou calmamente:

— Você tem certeza que concorda com isso?

— Concordo, sim.

De fato, neste momento, ele nunca esteve mais seguro de qualquer coisa.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo fofo, voltei com as minhas aulas então pela semana não deve ter muita postagem (só se eu lembrar), porém vou fazer de tudo para conseguir um tempinho. **

**Boa leitura e comentem o que acharam?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Demorou mais do que Lily havia antecipado a sua visita aos Potter. Não foi por obrigação que ela ficou lá tarde adentro, mas por causa do calor e delicadeza deles. E, cla ro a maneira como eles idolatraram Harry.

— Provavelmente nós deveríamos ir — James disse, se afastando da mesa.

— Eu queria que este dia durasse para sempre.

O tom de Julia era melancólico enquanto ela olhava para o bebê arrumando-o no cesto.

— Nós gostamos muito desta visita.

— Eu também. Nós vamos nos encontrar novamente em breve — Lily prometeu.

—Nós vamos aguardar ansiosamente. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, querida. Você é uma mulher muito boa. Exata mente o tipo que uma mãe gostaria para seu filho.

Lily sorriu, mas não disse nada. Se Dillon ainda es tivesse vivo, eles estariam juntos agora? Ela duvidava. An tes da sua morte, ele não fez nenhuma força para entrar em contato com ela. Eles fizeram amor, mas nunca falaram de relacionamento. Eles se apaixonariam, se juntando para dividir os deveres de pais? Ou, ela teria vindo para Chica go e ainda terminaria perdidamente apaixonada por seu irmão?

— Agora que James lhe deu o dinheiro do seguro de vida de Dillon, você provavelmente vai querer investir na sua própria casa — Hugh ponderou. — Mas enquanto você estiver procurando, nós ainda gostaríamos que vocês ficassem na nossa casa de hóspede.

— Ah, sim. Por favor, diga que vai ficar — Julia acrescentou. — Prometo que não vou aparecer sem anunciar o tempo todo e perturbá-los. Talvez uma vez por dia para brincar com Harry.

Lily tinha que admitir, a ideia de uma ajuda extra era tão agradável quanto a oportunidade para Harry desenvol ver um relacionamento com seus avós.

— Pode ser às duas da manhã essa uma vez por dia, quando ele decidir que não quer voltar a dormir? — Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

— Isto é um sim?

— Sim.

A velha senhora envolveu Lily num abraço e balan çou para frente e para trás.

— Estou tão feliz.

Depois de um momento, ela se afastou. Então disse a James:

— Por que você não mostra a casa de hóspede para Lily antes de sair. Está em condições de ser visitada, espero.

— Mais ou menos.

— Bom. — Julia pegou o bebê. — E não tenha muita pressa.

— Nós teremos sorte se conseguirmos sair daqui antes da meia-noite — James resmungou de bom grado ao se dirigir para a casa de hóspede. Seu tom era mais sério quando con tinuou:

— Eu estou feliz que você tenha concordado em ficar aqui por algum tempo. Significa muito para os meus pais poderem conhecer melhor Harry e tê-lo bem perto. Eles não estão muito satisfeitos comigo por tê-lo mantido em segre do por muito tempo.

— Você fez o que pensou ser o melhor — Lily se permitiu comentar, apesar de que ainda sentia que estavam faltando alguns fatos pertinentes. — E significa muito para mim, também, tê-los bem perto. Toda criança merece pelo menos dois avós babões.

— Eles vão estragá-lo se você não tiver cuidado. Antes de você se dar conta, os brinquedos vão começar a chegar. Grandes brinquedos como carros motorizados e pônei de pelúcia de tamanho real. — Ele soltou uma sonora garga lhada. — Eles são bons nisso.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia falar por experiência, pensou ela enquanto ele abria a porta e espera va que ela entrasse.

A casa de hóspede era muito menor que a cobertura de James, mas o que faltava em tamanho sobrava em calor e aconchego. A cozinha era aparelhada com os últimos mo delos de aparelhos domésticos e aconchegantes armários de cedro. Um balcão alto a separava da sala de estar. Um jornal estava jogado no balcão perto de uma xícara de café e um prato cheio de farelo de torradas e um pequeno peda ço de pão. Ela o imaginou sentado ali, folheando a seção de negócios enquanto comia.

— Isto parece o café da manhã dos campeões — ela brincou.

— Fazer torradas é o máximo das minhas habilidades culinárias.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não diga à minha mãe que deixei os pratos sujos. Ela ficaria horrorizada.

— Na verdade, este lugar está surpreendentemente lim po para um apartamento de solteiro — Lily comentou enquanto ele a conduzia por um curto corredor.

— Isto é porque eu não estou muito por aqui para desar rumar.

Ele abriu a primeira porta que encontrou e acendeu a luz, revelando um banheiro completo com um tipo de banheira em que uma mulher poderia se deleitar e um box cercado de vidro. Apontando para uma porta parcialmente aberta do outro lado, ele falou:

— Você pode acessar este banheiro pelo corredor ou pelo quarto.

Este era a sua próxima parada. Uma vez dentro, ele pu xou as cortinas e a luz invadiu. O quarto era muito bem proporcionado, apesar de que ela teria que rearranjar os móveis para que acomodasse o berço de Harry e a mesa de troca. James leu a mente dela.

— Se você tirar a escrivaninha e mover a cama para aquela parede, não terá nenhum problema em arrumar as coisas de Harry. — A escrivaninha em questão continha uma pilha enorme de pastas de arquivo e um laptop.

— Você não está em casa tempo suficiente para desarru mar as coisas, mas encontra tempo para trabalhar aqui?

— A empresa está no meio de uma expansão no momento. Uma vez que meu pai está perto de se aposentar, estou trabalhando com o gerente do projeto para lidar com os de talhes e resolver qualquer problema que apareça.

Ela não duvidava de que ele andava ocupado, mas ainda lhe parecia uma desculpa.

— Você deveria estar saindo mais um pouco, passando tempo com pessoas.

— Quem disse que não faço isso?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Isso quer dizer que você encontrou uma substituta para Courtney muito depressa?

— Incomodaria a você se eu tivesse?

— Sim.

A resposta veio rápida e a deixou piscando. A _incomoda ria, _ela se deu conta. Muito. De fato, só de pensar em James beijando outra mulher do jeito que ele a beijou daquela vez no hall fez Lily querer gritar o mais alto que pudesse. Felizmente, o tom de sua voz parecia normal quando ela continuou.

— Você me disse que as coisas entre vocês eram muito ocasionais.

— Sim. É o que eu quero.

Por causa do seu divórcio? Tinha que ser. Ele foi magoa do tanto assim?

— Bem, eu acho que você merece mais do que isto.

Ele olhou meio que divertido.

— Ah, você acha?

— Você é um bom homem, James.

— Você tem certeza disto?

Ela não tinha certeza disso quando se conheceram, mas agora tinha. Ah, ele tentou esconder isso, por razões que permaneceram um mistério para ela. Mas ele era sensível e justo. Os instrumentos para o centro comunitário e a trans ferência do dinheiro do seguro de vida de Dillon para Harry eram provas disto.

— Tenho certeza, sim. E não importa que você também seja bonito de mor...

Ela terminou a descrição abruptamente, mas não antes que ele entendesse o que ela estava querendo dizer. Um lado da sua boca se contorceu.

— Sem dúvida, continue.

Quando ela não continuou, James virou a coisa para o lado dela.

— E você? Você é uma boa pessoa. Bonita de mor... etc. Você não merece mais?

— Eu parei de pensar no que eu mereço no momento em que eu tive Harry. Eu tenho responsabilidade e obrigações. Sou uma mãe agora.

— Até mães podem se vestir e sair para um encontro de vez em quando, Lily.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não esta aqui.

— Por quê?

Da maneira que ele estava olhando para ela foi difícil pensar, especialmente porque eles estavam parados em la dos opostos de uma cama por fazer cujos lençóis emara nhados faziam com que sua mente se afastasse para territó rios decididamente inapropriados.

— Harry precisa de mim.

A voz de James ficou profunda. Era um sussurro sedutor quando ele perguntou:

— Você não tem necessidades?

A pergunta era perigosa. A resposta que ecoou na sua ca beça era ainda mais perigosa. Seu olhar caiu para a sua boca. O que ela queria estava fora dos limites e tinha que permanecer desta maneira. Lily não podia se arriscar a ser relaxada novamente. E se as coisas não dessem certo? E aí? Ela ainda teria que vê-lo. Lily pode não ser parente dos Potter, mas seu filho era. Ela não podia se arriscar a estragar tudo.

Então ela lhe disse:

— Eu tenho tudo de que preciso.

James percebeu que ela engoliu em seco depois de fazer aquela declaração.

Lily parecia resoluta, mas a maneira como ela olhava para sua boca lhe disse alguma coisa diferente.

— Comigo é a mesma coisa.

Eles eram dois mentirosos.

Estava ficando escuro quando eles chegaram ao aparta mento. James achou uma vaga em frente ao prédio. Não a surpreendeu quando ele deu a volta para abrir a porta. Mas ficou muito chocada quando ele tirou Harry da cadeirinha.

— Eu o carregarei — ele disse quando ela se aproximou para pegá-lo. — Isto é, se você não se importar.

— Eu não me importo. Pelo contrário.

Ela gostou de ver Harry acomodado nos braços fortes de James ao caminharem para o edifício.

— Você sabe, eu não havia notado antes, mas você e Harry têm a mesma forma de sobrancelhas.

As deles ficaram juntas.

— Realmente?

— Bem, não quando você faz isso.

Ele parou de andar.

— Fazer o quê?

— Franzir as sobrancelhas.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar melhor nisso, Lily al cançou e alisou suas sobrancelhas. Logo depois ela retirou a mão rapidamente. Para encobrir seu nervosismo, ela gra cejou:

— Você faz muito isso.

— Faço?

— Eu fico imaginando se ele vai ser capaz de intimidar as pessoas com um simples olhar quando ele crescer.

— Leva anos de prática para chegar à perfeição. Eu vou ter que me ocupar em ensiná-lo.

Apesar de o seu comentário ter sido desinteressado, ela esperava que James realmente planejasse ter um papel mais ativo na vida do seu filho. Isso era o que ela havia esperado quando ficou em Chicago. Isso era o que podia es perar agora.

Quando o elevador chegou ao andar superior, James co mentou:

— Acho que alguém precisa de uma troca de fraldas.

— Dê-me o bebê. Eu cuidarei dele.

— Tudo bem. Passo ele já.

Lily estava ciente de que a sua boca estava aberta, mas parecia que ela não podia fechá-la ao ver James andar pelo corredor em direção ao quarto. James deitou Harry na mesa de trocar e arregaçou as mangas.

— Tente não se mexer muito, está bem?

O bebê mexeu as pernas como uma resposta.

— Não tem importância.

Poucas semanas atrás, James dava uma volta só para não negar o bebê ou tocá-lo, apesar de se sentir tentado algumas vezes. Só de estar por perto de Harry muitas memórias vie ram a tona, e até as boas fizeram-no sentir dor. Ele chegou a uma conclusão, no entanto. Tinha que enfrentar seus de mônios de frente e assumir que era o tio do menino. Este era o filho do seu irmão, o legado de Dillon, que era a razão pela qual James queria que Harry tivesse o dinheiro do se guro de vida. No entanto, dinheiro era um substituto pobre para afeto. Lily e o bebê precisavam dele. Um pouco assustador foi a percepção dele de que também precisava deles.

— Você ficará feliz em saber que eu não sou um novato nisso.

O bebê simplesmente piscou para ele.

— Hei, não olhe como se não estivesse impressionado. Desta vez Harry bocejou e virou a cabeça para um lado.

James observou a orelha do bebê desde a ponta dobrada em cima até o pequeno lóbulo.

— Parece que temos mais em comum do que nossas so brancelhas. A orelha dos Potter. A minha é um pouco maior que a sua. Seu pai tinha dessas também. Se você tiver sorte você vai herdar a habilidade dele de fazer o povo sor rir. Ele não levou a vida muito seriamente.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Ele dizia que eu levava a vida seriamente o suficiente por nós dois.

James engoliu em seco em seguida. Estava sentindo falta de Dill. Sentindo falta de Caden.

— Eu quis que você fosse dele, sabe. Desde o começo eu quis que você fosse dele. Da mesma maneira que eu quis que Caden fosse meu.

— James?

Lily parou na porta.

— Eu só vim ver como você estava se saindo.

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Ótimo.

— Eu posso continuar se você quiser.

— Não. Eu já troquei uma fralda ou duas nos meus tempos.

Ele começou desabotoando o macacão listrado de azul, uma tarefa dificultada pelos braços do bebê abanando. Mas ele finalmente conseguiu removê-lo, junto com a fralda suja. Momentos depois ele estava vestindo Harry novamen te, que agora gritava cheio de felicidade.

— Eu acho que você _fez _isto uma ou duas vezes — Lily comentou.

— Você duvidou de mim?

Ela consentiu.

— Sinto muito. É que você não parece o tipo de homem que tenha tido a função de trocar fraldas.

— Já tem algum tempo.

— Quanto tempo? — ela perguntou.

— Alguns anos. — Uma risada áspera arranhou sua garganta. — Eu acho que trocar fraldas é como andar de bicicleta. Uma vez que se aprende a pedalar, nunca se esquece.

Ele levantou Harry até o ombro.

— Você não se esquece disto, também. A sensação de tê-lo em seus braços.

— Quem é Caden? — perguntou ela calmamente.

Ele fechou os olhos.

— O filho da minha ex-mulher.

— Ah.

Lily franziu o cenho. Ele percebeu que sua resposta levantou mais perguntas que respostas.

— Eu pensei... Eu acho que pensei que ele era seu filho.

Sua risada foi áspera.

— Eu também.

A história veio à tona, devagar a princípio como se as palavras fossem arrancadas de dentro dele. Do começo ao fim, Lily não disse nada, ouvindo daquela maneira pa ciente dela, com sua expressão mais preocupada e com preensiva do que com pena.

— Sinto muito, James — murmurou ela.

Alcançando-o, ela roçou seu rosto. Ele esteve chorando, ela se deu conta. As lágrimas deveriam tê-lo embaraçado. No passado ele teria considerado um sinal de fraqueza. Mas elas estavam limpando e lhe dando poder de alguma forma. E ele se sentiu mais forte.

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse me contado antes. — Estranhamente, ele também.

— Não é alguma coisa sobre a qual eu fale.

— Então estou feliz que você tenha compartilhado a história comigo. — Lily colocou um braço em volta da sua cintura e, apertando seu rosto no ombro dele, o abra çou. James mudou Harry para o outro ombro para que pudesse abraçá-la também. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

— Posso ficar? — ele perguntou calmamente. — Só para dormir.

— Pode, sim.

Enquanto Lily sentou-se na cadeira de balanço e amamentou Harry, ela podia ouvir James se movimentando no quarto ao lado. Momentos depois o chuveiro foi ligado. O som era rotineiro, doméstico e estranhamente reconfortante.

Depois de fazer Harry arrotar, ela o deitou no berço. Ele se remexeu antes de se acomodar, grunhindo enquanto ser penteava em volta para achar um lugar confortável.

Lily acariciou seu estômago e se recordou do que James revelara. Seu coração doeu por ele. Ser enganado daquela maneira por alguém que ele amou e confiou deixou uma cicatriz para sempre. Não é de admirar que ele tenha sido tão cínico e descrente quando ela apareceu pela pri meira vez. Não é de admirar que ele preferisse relaciona mentos ocasionais com mulheres como Courtney. Ele seria capaz de arriscar seu coração novamente? Lily beijou as pontas dos dedos e tocou o rosto de Harry antes de esca pulir para fora do quarto. Não era problema dela querer saber as respostas para estas perguntas. Eram quase nove horas quando James se juntou a ela na sala de estar. Seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos do banho. Ele vestiu a calça caqui que usara antes e uma camiseta de algodão branca que pegou da sua cômoda. Seus pés estavam descalços. Ela que havia feito uma tigela de pipoca e estava assistindo um velho filme na TV a cabo.

— Você está com fome? — perguntou ela. — Eu posso fazer um sanduíche ou algo assim.

Ele se acomodou ao lado dela no sofá.

— Está tudo bem. O que você está assistindo?

— Não tenho certeza. Eu liguei depois de ter começado.

Quer pipoca?

Quando ele aceitou, ela colocou a tigela entre os dois.

— Você mudou a televisão de lugar — ele disse. — E o sofá.

— Sim. Fez mais sentido lá. E, bem, uma vez que mudei a televisão, eu não pude deixar o sofá onde estava. Eu colo co tudo como estava antes de sair.

— Não. Está bom. — Ele olhou em volta e balançou a cabeça. — Eu gosto desta maneira. Está mais... acolhedor.

Porque ela não sabia o que dizer disto, perguntou:

— Falando em mudança, quando vamos fazer a troca? — Ele cocou o queixo.

— A próxima semana está bem para você?

— Com certeza.

Ela limpou seus dedos num guardanapo.

— Harry e eu não temos outros planos.

Eles terminaram a pipoca enquanto assistiam ao resto do filme. Enquanto os créditos rolavam, Lily olhou para James. Ele esteve quieto por algum tempo e sem surpresa. Sua cabeça descansava no encosto do sofá e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ela alcançou o controle remoto e desligou a TV. Foi um dia longo e emocionalmente desgastante para os dois.

Eu devo acordá-lo, ela pensou. Deixá-lo se acomodar no conforto da sua cama. E procurar um refúgio para ela. Lily se esticou e desligou a luz. No escuro ela sentiu Os braços dele em volta dela, fazendo com que não se levantasse. Ela se afundou de volta na almofada, e permitiu que ele a puxasse mais perto para o seu lado. Apesar de dizer a si mesma que fosse embora, permaneceu exatamente onde estava até que o choro de Harry a acordasse cinco horas e meia depois.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Lily estava na rua segunda de manhã cedo fazendo algumas compras quando os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Quando ela estava correndo para o car ro com Harry no seu carrinho, a primeira página de um jornal chamou sua atenção. A foto preto e branco dela, Harry e James em pé na rua do lado de fora do prédio de apartamentos ocupava quatro colunas. Ela estava tocando o rosto de James. Alisando suas sobrancelhas que eram tão parecidas com as de seu filho, ela lembrou agora, ape sar de a fotografia ter feito o contato parecer muito mais íntimo que isso.

A manchete que acompanhava não ajudava. Dizia: Ou tro Potter Questionável? Desta vez, filho de Windy City sem pressa de declarar criança como herdeiro.

Soltando um suspiro de descrença, ela pegou uma cópia da banca de jornal. Seu espanto aumentou dez vezes mais ao perscrutar o conteúdo do artigo. Ele não só debatia a paternidade de Harry e fazia insinuações sobre o caráter da mãe solteira que se mudou para a cobertura de James, como também continuava a repetir os terríveis detalhes do seu divórcio e a dolorida revelação de que Caden não era seu filho. Levando em conta o grau de violência que sentia con tra ela, Lily só podia imaginar a reação de James quando ele soubesse que a sua vida privada fora mais uma vez transformada em espetáculo público.

Lily pagou pelo jornal e o colocou na bolsa de fraldas. Ela tinha que encontrá-lo, falar com ele, oferecer qualquer ajuda ou conforto que pudesse. Seu cabelo estava molhado quando ela chegou a seu carro. Ela rapidamente colocou o cinto em Harry no seu assento de trás e guardou o carrinho. Então xingou ofegante quando o motor se recu sou a pegar.

— Hoje, não! — gritou.

Batendo no volante com a palma das mãos, ela debateu suas opções. James estaria no seu escritório. Ela precisava encontrar um telefone e ligar para ele, avisá-lo. Infelizmen te, ela não tinha um celular. Ainda. Teria um antes que o dia terminasse, decidiu, fazendo um lembrete na sua cabeça. Ela lembrou ter passado numa parada do a poucos quar teirões de onde estava estacionada. Estava a umas duas mi lhas do escritório de James. Decidida, ela saiu do carro e pegou o carrinho. Cobrindo Harry com uma manta extra da sacola de fraldas, ela saiu correndo.

James estava num péssimo humor quando saiu do eleva dor. Ele normalmente chegava ao escritório antes das sete e meia, mas tivera um café da manhã no Rotary do outro lado da cidade, seguido de um encontro com funcionários de um banco. Depois ele entrou num emaranhado de tráfego na Rua State. Eram quase dez horas agora e em menos de 15 minutos ele tinha uma chamada de conferência marcada com o gerente do lugar e com outros gerentes a respeito do projeto de expansão de Londres.

Britney seguiu atrás dele para o escritório, checando suas mensagens telefônicas enquanto retirava seu paletó molhado. Estava chovendo muito lá fora e um trovão ecoou longe. Tudo que eles diziam a respeito das segundas-feiras era verdade, concluiu, e isto foi antes de ele ver o tabloide em cima da pilha tradicional de jornais que ele lia todos os dias.

Diante de seu expressivo silêncio, Britney disse:

— Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, mas eu sabia que você gos taria de ver isto.

Não. Ele não gostaria. Mas ele leu a manchete de qual quer maneira e bastou isso para que gritasse.

— Ligue para o meu advogado.

A jovem balançou a cabeça, mas hesitou na porta.

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou, detestando fazê-lo.

— Sim. — Seu tom de voz esfriou consideravelmente quando informou: — A Srta. Evans ligou para você. Duas vezes, há uma hora. Eu imagino que ela deva ter visto o jornal tam bém,

James fechou seus olhos e suspirou. E pensar que ele acreditava que essa baixaria estivesse finalmente acabada e esquecida. Seu passado não só foi escavado, como Lily e Harry foram arrastados para ele. Aquilo foi uma advertên cia. A cabeça de alguém ia rolar.

— Ligue para ela primeiro.

— Eu ligaria, mas ela não deixou um telefone de contato. — Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

— Ela não estava em casa?

— Não. Ela estava ligando de um telefone público.

Britney puxou a bainha da sua jaqueta.

— Não que seja da minha conta, Sr. Potter, mas o senhor acha que a Srta. Evans pode ser uma das fontes anô nimas?

— O quê?

— Da história. A história se baseia toda nas fontes anô nimas.

— O que nesse mundo Lily tem a ganhar se colocan do no meio de um escândalo? — rosnou ele.

— Eu não sei. Algumas pessoas gostam de notoriedade e atenção. Quero dizer, ela apareceu aqui dando à luz, ir rompeu na sua reunião.

Ela tossiu delicadamente então.

— E isso pode render bem.

— Você acha que Lily vendeu esta história para o _City Talk _por dinheiro?

Ele não estava bravo, mas incrédulo.

— Eu espero que não. Para o seu bem, Sr. Potter. Você já passou por essas coisas o suficiente. Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar, qualquer coisa, eu fi carei feliz em fazê-lo. Mas eu senti a necessidade de levan tar a possibilidade porque a maioria do que está impresso aqui, bem, é informação privilegiada. Quem mais saberia que você tão generosamente permitiu que ela e o bebê mo rassem no seu apartamento, apesar de que obviamente você duvidava das alegações dela de que o bebê era seu?

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você contratou um detetive para investigar a história sexual dela. — Percebendo suas sobrancelhas levantadas, ela disse:

— Eu despachei a fatura que Gil Rogers mandou com o relatório na semana passada. Ela também teria que ter lido o relatório para saber o que o homem andava in vestigando.

James levantou a mão.

— Pare bem aí. Eu posso imaginar algumas pessoas sabedoras destes detalhes, que por sinal, não são exatamente os fatos. Por isso eu sei que Lily não planejou esta história. Ela não cometeria esse erro. Quanto a precisar de dinheiro, Lily é uma mulher rica nos seus direitos nos dias de hoje.

— Ela... Ela é?

— Sim. Mas eu concordo que essa informação veio de uma fonte interna. Quando eu descobrir quem é o responsá vel por esta história, e eu vou, esta pessoa não vai trabalhar mais aqui. De fato, seria melhor para esta pessoa que ela pedisse demissão e limpasse a sua mesa antes que eu tenha que fazer isto.

O rosto de Britney empalideceu por baixo da maquiagem. Ele pressentiu que acabara de descobrir seu Judas.

— Se Lily ligar novamente, passe a ligação imedia tamente.

— Mas e a chamada de conferência... — Britney come çou.

Ele foi enfático quando disse:

— Interrompa, se for preciso. Ela é mais importante.

Quando a ligação de conferência chegou, ele ainda não tinha tido notícias de Lily. James não gostou disto.

Onde ela estava? Ela já havia visto a história? Ela estava sendo caçada pelos repórteres? Infelizmente ele não tinha outra escolha senão esperar.

O humor de James não melhorou enquanto ouvia o gerente reclamar dos excessos de custo e alguns empecilhos que a equipe de construção encontrou com os servidores locais.

Esfregando a testa, ele perguntou:

— De que valor extra estamos falando?

O total fez com que ele xingasse. Da porta, Britney limpou sua garganta.

— Espere um minuto, John. — Ele cobriu o bocal com sua mão.

— Lily está na linha?

— Na verdade, ela está aqui.

Ele se sentiu aliviado.

— Dê-lhe uma xícara de café ou chá se ela preferir e diga que a verei em alguns minutos.

Foi quase meia hora, no entanto, antes que ele finalmen te pudesse terminar a chamada. Ele estava achando difícil se concentrar nas preocupações do gerente com Lily do lado de fora do seu escritório, especialmente quando ouviu Harry começar a se alvoroçar. Quando ele finalmente desli gou e foi para a sala de espera, ficou de boca aberta pelo estado dela.

— Meu Deus! Você está bem?

— Estou bem.

Ela não parecia bem. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e colados à cabeça. Suas roupas, igualmente encharcadas. Harry estava melhor graças ao toldo do carrinho e um co bertor extra. Agora que ele estava sugando de uma garrafa de suco, satisfeito.

— O que aconteceu? — James perguntou assim que fi caram sozinhos no escritório.

— Eu tinha que ver você.

— Lily, você está molhada até os ossos.

E com frio, também, ele pensou ao vê-la tremer. Ele a ajudou a tirar o casaco molhado e colocou seu paletó em volta dos seus ombros que tremiam. Juntos eles se senta ram no sofá de couro, o mesmo sofá onde ela uma vez teve as contrações do parto.

— Eu peguei a c-chuva. Meu carro q-quebrou nova mente.

— Aquela coisa é uma ameaça — ele dizia enquanto lhe massageava as costas.

— Concordo. Hoje mesmo vai para o ferro velho. Mas não é por causa disso que estou aqui, James.

Ela se virou para ficar de frente para ele, seus olhos ver des cheios de preocupação.

— Eu não sei como lhe dizer isto, mas...

— Você viu o artigo no _City Talk. _

Ela se retraiu.

— Você sabe.

— Britney trouxe uma cópia. — Ele fez uma careta. — Por isso você veio aqui nessa chuva?

— Eu tentei ligar de uma cafeteria e novamente da para da, mas isso parece uma coisa que se deve falar pes soalmente de qualquer maneira. Estou muito sentida.

Ela estava sendo sincera, ele sabia.

— Não é culpa sua. Diabos, você e Harry são tão vítimas quanto eu. Mais ainda, quando você vai ao fundo disso. Você só foi arrastada para isso por causa do nome Potter.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

— É um bom nome. Um nome que vale a pena defender Lute por ele, James.

— Ah, eu planejo fazer isso. Eu já falei com meu advo gado sobre entrar com uma ação de difamação contra o edi tor. Ele acha que temos um bom caso, apesar de a minha figura ser quase pública. Eles publicaram meias verdades e mentiras sem se dar ao trabalho de verificar os fatos.

— Nem me diga. Eles me fizeram parecer uma...

Ela balançou a cabeça deixando a sentença sem termi nar. Era a vez dele de se desculpar. Ele a puxou para perto dele, deu um beijo na sua testa.

— Eu sinto muito que você tenha sido atirada debaixo do ônibus junto comigo.

— Tudo bem. Eu sou muito resistente.

— Eu sei.

Mas ela não merecia isso. Ele se levantou e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

— Agora vamos levar você e Harry para casa para que possam se livrar dessas roupas molhadas.

Lily não esperava que James ficasse depois de deixar ela e o bebê no apartamento. Especialmente depois que eles viram um fotógrafo zanzando lá fora e o porteiro lhes disse que alguns fotógrafos tentaram entrar no elevador. Mas ele não foi embora. Ao invés disso ele se ofereceu para trocar e entreter o bebê enquanto ela tomava um banho quente e colocasse roupas secas.

Ela fez isso bem rápido, puxando seu cabelo ainda mo lhado num rabo de cavalo e não se importando com maquia gem. Ela não queria mantê-lo esperando muito tempo. Certamente ele tinha que voltar para o escritório. Mas quando ela se juntou a ele na sala de estar, Harry estava dormindo no seu balanço e James não tinha nenhuma pressa de ir embo ra. Ele estava sentado no sofá com um pé apoiado na mesa de centro. Havia tirado o paletó quando chegaram. Sua gra vata estava folgada agora, também, as mangas da camisa bem branquinha enroladas pela metade nos seus braços.

— Está quase na hora do almoço. Você está com fome? — perguntou ela.

— Na verdade, não. E você?

— Não.

Lily sentiu-se nauseada desde que viu aquela man chete. Ela afundou junto dele no sofá.

— Eu liguei para meus pais para que eles soubessem. Um vizinho viu o jornal no supermercado e já dera a notícia para eles.

Fazendo uma careta, Lily perguntou:

— O que eles disseram?

— Bem, eles não estavam felizes por isso, entretanto fi caram mais preocupados comigo.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— E com você. Eles estão especialmente felizes porque vocês vão se mudar para a casa de hóspede deles. Você e Harry terão mais privacidade lá. Eles providenciarão isso.

— Mas minha mudança para lá não vai provocar mais especulações? A última coisa que quero fazer é que seus pais sejam perseguidos por repórteres ou ter fotógrafos acampados do lado de fora da porta da frente.

Ele se inclinou para frente, descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Eles têm uma sugestão para prevenirmos isso. Eles querem que chamemos uma coletiva de imprensa, Lily.

Um lado da sua boca levantou.

— Roubar o trovão dos bisbilhoteiros, como meu pai dizia.

— Uma coletiva de imprensa?

— Eles querem esclarecer para todo mundo que Harry é um Potter. Meus pais não querem dar a entender que estamos escondendo alguma coisa ou de alguma maneira com vergonha da situação.

Ele se voltou, tocou o rosto dela, seus dedos vagarosos na curva do seu queixo.

— Mas a decisão é sua. Eles estão deixando por sua conta.

Ela olhou para o outro lado.

— Os detalhes fazem tudo parecer tão sórdido.

— Você não deve a eles detalhes. Só os fatos básicos. Harry é filho de Dillon e você veio aqui para entrar em con tato com a família do seu bebê. Não tem vergonha nenhu ma nisso.

— Nenhuma vergonha nisso — repetiu ela.

Ser mãe solteira não era um problema como no passado, mas isso não queria dizer que Lily estava ansiosa para ter toda Chicago discutindo sua situação durante o café da manhã.

— Em absoluto.

Ela balançou a cabeça ao se levantar e cruzou a sala até chegar perto de seu filho adormecido. Levantando do ba lanço, ela deu um beijo na testa dele.

— Eu vou colocá-lo em seu berço.

James ainda estava no sofá quando ela retornou.

— Nós não temos que dizer nada — ele disse a ela. — Você não deve nenhuma explicação a ninguém. Meus pais entenderão.

— Não.

Ela fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça.

— Eu disse para você defender, lutar. Eu preciso fazer isso, também. Seus pais estão certos. Na ausência dos fatos, as mentiras continuarão a ser espalhadas.

Ele se levantou, foi em sua direção. Com as mãos nos ombros dela, perguntou:

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim. Eu não deixarei meu filho ser o assunto de boatos.

James a puxou mais perto para um abraço. Ele teve a intenção de que o gesto oferecesse confiança, mas ela se transformou em alguma coisa mais com o passar dos se gundos. Ela cabia perfeitamente nos seus braços, curvas suaves se moldando de encontro a ele. James virou leve mente sua cabeça para sentir o cheiro dela. Não era nada super forte, lembrava um aroma cítrico e sabonete. Seus lábios tocaram de leve a têmpora enquanto suas mãos alisavam as costas dela, e assim de repente, a necessidade que ele tentou manter represada foi reavivada.

— Lily — ele suspirou seu nome. — Deus, eu que ria...

Ele cobriu sua boca com a dela para não permitir que as palavras escapulissem. Eles estavam muito amedrontados, muito abalados para serem completos. Os braços dela subi ram, suas mãos apertaram os ombros dele. Ele sentiu as unhas dela entrando na sua pele através do pano da camisa fazendo com que soubesse que esse desejo não era só de um lado. James pegou tudo que ela ofereceu e ainda queria mais. Ele nunca esteve assim tão ávido ou sentiu-se metade desesperado. Seus dedos roçavam o rosto dela, movimenta vam-se pelo pescoço e então encontraram os botões da blu sa dela. Enquanto ele mordiscava a pele sensível bem abaixo da orelha, ele abriu o primeiro botão. Quando o último se desprendeu e as pontas dos seus dedos tocaram o vale entre os seios dela, ele foi recompensado com um gemido de prazer.

— Você é lou...

— Louco.

Lily empurrou-o, fechando sua blusa. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, metade solta do rabo de cavalo. A respiração cortada para dentro e para fora dos pulmões de James. Na verdade, ele andou pensando como se estivesse bêbado, inacreditável.

— Eu... Nós não podemos fazer isso!

Ele esteve prestes a contestar a afirmação. Achava que eles podiam fazer isso, muito bem e para a satisfação dos dois. Mas ele sabia que não era isso que ela queria.

— Podemos fazer de conta que isto nunca aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

Eles haviam feito isso depois da primeira vez que ele a beijou. Não funcionou para ele. Não funcionaria agora. Mas James acenou a cabeça de qualquer maneira.

— Se é isto o que você quer.

— Eu acho que é o melhor para nós, levando em consi deração tudo que está envolvido aqui.

James pegou seu paletó. Apesar de seu corpo estar quei mando com a necessidade do encontro rápido, ele disse:

— Isto jamais aconteceu.

Depois que ele saiu, Lily despencou no sofá. Ela estava mortificada pelo seu comportamento. Da maneira que ela o havia beijado. Os pensamentos que passaram pela sua cabeça naquela hora. Só de pensar sobre eles agora sua pele se arrepiava toda, o calor a consumindo... lágrimas turvam do sua visão. Um ano atrás, confusa e de luto, ela permitira que Dillon a seduzisse. Ela estava toda confusa agora, mas nenhuma sedução era necessária da parte de James. Ela não tinha certeza de quando ou como, mas o fato era irrefutável. Ela se apaixonara por ele.

* * *

**Mil desculpas pela demora, minhas aulas voltaram então eu corri contra o tempo e acabei esquecendo daqui D: Sorte que vocês comentaram e eu recebi pelo celular. Vou tentar voltar ao normal e pelo visto a nova fic que eu estava planejando terá que ser adiada (espero que não por muito tempo).**

**Comentem e não me xinguem muito ! kkkkkkk**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Os Potter convocaram uma coletiva de imprensa para a tarde seguinte. Não fazia nenhum sentido adiar, Lily sabia, especialmente agora que a mídia em geral começou a farejar notícias também. Porém, levando em conta o que acontecera entre ela e James 24 horas antes, ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Como ia se apresentar em frente a uma multidão de repórteres inquisidores e explicar que seu rela cionamento com James era estritamente platônico?

Ela vestiu a roupa que comprara para conhecer os Potter na semana passada. Apesar de ela ter depositado o cheque que James lhe dera, ela quase não teve tempo para comprar algo novo. Vagamente, imaginou se alguém nota ria que era o que estava na fotografia que havia sido tirada. Por Harry, realmente não importava o que estivesse vestin do. Lily planejou enrolá-lo numa manta permitindo uma pequena exposição. Ela não estava a fim de permitir que a imagem do seu filho fosse explorada para que eles vendessem mais jornais.

James mandou um carro buscá-la. A conferência estava marcada para começar às dez horas nos escritórios da Windy City. Ela chegou logo depois das nove e foi rapidamente levada para dentro da mesma sala de reunião em que en contrara James Potter pela primeira vez. Ele estava no final da mesma mesa comprida, de pé e não sentado, e em vez de um arquivo, havia uma carreira de microfones à sua frente. Ele estava tão lindo e autoritário como estivera na quele dia. A única diferença era que em vez de franzir a testa quando a viu, seus olhasse se iluminaram e ele sorriu. Julia e Hugh estavam lá, também. Julia deu um abraço em Lily e pegou Harry, que pegara no sono na viagem para lá. Hugh também a abraçou.

— Diabo de abutres — ele murmurou. — Por todas as coisas boas que a Windy City tem feito por esta cidade, você poderia esperar que eles demonstrassem algum res peito pelas questões particulares.

Quando Hugh a deixou, James estava lá, segurando uma xícara de chá como uma oferta de paz. Ele não a abraçou, mas apertou seu braço ao perguntar-lhe:

— Nervosa?

— Sim.

Por razões que tinham mais a ver com o homem à sua frente que com a multidão de repórteres montada lá fora.

— Eu suponho que você seja melhor nessas coisas do que eu. Está é a minha primeira coletiva de imprensa.

— Eu já dei muitas, mas também estou nervoso. Eu pre feria falar sobre negócios do que da minha vida particular — disse ele, com pesar.

— Você leu as notas que enviei ontem à noite?

Ela confirmou. Ele mandara um e-mail para Lily com uma série de perguntas que achava que poderiam fa zer, mais sugestões de como eles deveriam respondê-las. Basicamente, tudo que ela precisava fazer era ser honesta, mas ser breve era a questão principal.

— Lembre-se, não ofereça a eles nada que não perguntem, e sinta-se à vontade de não responder qualquer pergunta que a faça ficar desconfortável. Eles não têm direito a todos os detalhes — reafirmou ele.

Ela esperava não ter de chegar a isso, porque calar-se anularia o motivo desta coletiva. Eles queriam que a mídia ficasse satisfeita e então fosse embora, de outra maneira a história criaria pernas e continuaria correndo. Uma batida soou na porta momentos antes de uma jovem enfiar a cabe ça para dentro.

— A sala de espera está lotada. Devo mandá-los entrar, Sr. Potter?

— Dê-nos mais cinco minutos — disse ele.

— Quem é ela? — perguntou Lily.

— Minha nova secretária.

Sua boca apertou-se. Isto veio como uma surpresa.

— O que aconteceu com Britney?

— Ela decidiu que seria melhor para ela pedir demissão.

Eles estavam no fundo da sala. Lily segurava Harry, ladeada pelos Potter mais velhos. James estava na frente deles perto dos microfones. A mesa comprida mantinha os repórteres e fotógrafos a uma distância, apesar de perto o suficiente para que Lily visse a avidez e especulação em alguma das expressões. Quando o barulho diminuiu e todos entraram na sala, James limpou sua garganta e deu sua declaração preparada.

— Obrigado por virem aqui hoje. Como vocês sabem, uma história sobre a minha família recentemente apareceu na _City Talk. _Ela foi o resultado de uma pesquisada mal feita, cheia de insinuações e mentiras. Meu advogado entrará em meu nome com um processo por difamação. Nesse meio tempo, pedimos a vocês que viessem aqui hoje para esclarecermos tudo. Primeiro de tudo, o bebê em questão é um Potter.

Os flashes das câmeras pipocaram e alguns repórteres gritaram perguntas. James as ignorou e continuou a falar.

— Seu nome é Harry Dillon Evans. Ele é filho do meu falecido irmão. — O ambiente então ficou frenético. Ele desistiu de continuar nas suas anotações preparadas e apon tou para um repórter.

— Leslie Michaelson da _City Talk _— a mulher iniciou. — Não fui eu que escrevi a história original que apareceu no meu jornal.

— Você quer dizer jornaleco — Julia complementou.

O comentário, vindo como veio de agradável senhora usualmente reservada, fez com que a maioria dos repórteres risse baixinho. A mulher limpou a garganta e continuou:

— Nós fomos levados a acreditar, por uma fonte bem próxima do senhor, que o bebê era seu. O senhor nega que a Srta. Evans vinha contatando seu escritório há meses procurando uma audiência com o senhor a respeito da gra videz dela?

— A Srta. Evans entrou em contato comigo procurando pelo pai do bebê. Dillon não estava aqui, então eu encami nhei o assunto para meu advogado.

Lily estava impressionada. O que ele dissera era ver dade, embora tenha deixado de fora algumas informações para dar uma impressão diferente — atitude muito parecida com a da colega do _City Talk _e com o que havia feito na história original.

— Minha pergunta é para a Srta. Evans — interrompeu outro repórter. — Como você conheceu Dillon Potter.

— Eu o conheci durante minhas férias. Eu o achava muito charmoso, e fiquei muito chocada quando soube de seufalecimento.

O homem abriu a boca para continuar a pergunta, mais precisamente para preencher os espaços deixados pela resposta dela, mas James chamou outro repórter antes disso.

— Senhor e Sra. Potter, existe alguma dúvida de que o filho da Srta. Evans seja seu neto?

— Absolutamente nenhuma. — Julia sorriu. — Ele é um Potter sem sombra de dúvida.

Hugh concordou.

— Se ele assim decidir, estará na sua frente um dia, colocando-lhe no seu devido lugar ao invés de aturar suas in sinuações absurdas.

Isto causou um rumor de risadas de desconforto entre eles. No entanto, o repórter não ficou intimidado. Desta vez, ele se dirigiu a James.

— No caso do filho da sua ex-esposa concebido enquan to estava casada com o senhor, foi realizado um teste de paternidade. Foi feito algum desta vez?

Lily arriscou um olhar para James. Sua expressão era impenetrável, mas ela sabia a dor que a pergunta causou e era tudo o que ela podia fazer para não gritar para que fos sem embora e o deixassem em paz.

— Nenhum teste foi necessário. Diferentemente da mi nha ex-mulher, eu confio na Srta. Evans.

— É por isso que você contratou um detetive para pes quisar seu passado e relatar de volta sobre qualquer outro homem que ela pudesse estar se encontrando na época da concepção do bebê?

Lily não esperava por esta pergunta. Foi como se ti vesse levado um direto no queixo. Ela deixou escapulir um suspiro, que disfarçou limpando a garganta.

— Eu respondo a esta — disse ela.

Mais flashes pipocaram. Segurando o bebê para que seu rosto não ficasse visível às câmeras, ela se aproximou dos microfones.

— Eu mesma requisitei a investigação.

Lily não questionou porque sentiu a necessidade de esticar a verdade, mas porque, apesar de ter sido ferida pela revelação, parecia a coisa certa a ser feita.

— Os Potter aceitaram meu filho e a mim imediata mente. Eles não têm demonstrado nada a não ser bondade. Mas por aquilo a que a família teve que se submeter no passado, eu quis que eles se certificassem da minha afir mação. Apesar de eles não verem nenhuma razão para um teste de paternidade, eu quis pôr na mesa a maior quanti dade de fatos possíveis.

— Você ainda está morando na cobertura do Sr. Potter? — gritou alguém.

— Eu vou me mudar hoje e ele vai se mudar de volta. Ele tem sido muito benevolente em me deixar ficar lá pelo tempo que deixou, e eu sou muito grata por sua bondade.

— Para onde você vai se mudar?

— Você realmente acha que eu planejo dar-lhes meu novo endereço? — perguntou ela com uma risada irônica.

Os repórteres e fotógrafos riram também. Mais perguntas foram feitas, todas elas antecipadas e por causa disso fáceis de serem respondidas. Então James anunciou:

— Esta será a última pergunta.

Lily quase se curvou pelo alívio até ouvir a pergunta. Então ela ficou tensa.

— Senhor Potter, qual é atualmente seu relaciona mento com a Srta. Evans?

Se a pergunta tivesse sido dirigida a ela, Lily teria gaguejado. Mas não foi o que aconteceu a James. Sem he sitação e num tom que não permitia nenhuma contestação, ele disse:

— Meu relacionamento com a Srta. Evans é óbvio. Seu filho é meu sobrinho e uma vez que meu irmão não está mais vivo, eu me sinto na obrigação de zelar por eles.

Suas palavras ecoaram o que Britney dissera a Lily quando ela se mudou para a cobertura: _o Sr. Potter leva suas responsabilidades muito a sério._

A resposta foi escrita no bloco de notas do homem, apa rentemente aceita como verdade, mas Lily não quis acreditar que seria possível que apesar de James estar atraí do por ela e finalmente acreditar nela, a responsabilidade fosse sua prioridade número um.

James estava agradecido de ver a última fila de repórteres sair da sala de conferência e entrar no elevador.

Uma vez eles fora, Julia desfaleceu numa das cadeiras com um suspiro.

— Eu acho que deu tudo certo.

— Para uma reunião frenética em busca de escândalos, até que foi bem — Hugh murmurou. — Mas terminou e foi feito o que devia ser feito.

Lily estava encostada na parede mais distante, balan çando o bebê em seus braços e olhando firmemente para uma mancha no carpete. Ela estava quieta, muito quieta para o gosto de James, e ele suspeitava saber da razão.

— Mãe, você e papai se importariam de levar Harry para o meu escritório? Eu gostaria de conversar a sós com Lily por uns minutos.

Quando a porta da sala de conferência fechou-se atrás dos seus pais, ele se voltou para ela.

— Isso foi brutal. Como você está se sentindo?

— Eu estou bem.

Mentirosa, ele pensou. Mas James não falou nada. Ele também havia mentido. Por omissão, no que diz respeito a Gil Rogers.

— Olha, Lily, sobre o investigador particular — ele começou.

Ela balançou sua cabeça para interrompê-lo.

— Não, James. Não há nenhuma necessidade de você explicar. Eu não sabia que você havia contratado um, mas eu sabia que você não acreditava em mim. Você deixou isso bem claro.

— No início, sim. Mas foi antes...

Antes de ele a conhecer e se dar conta de que ela era uma mulher forte, brava e determinada.

Antes de ele tê-la beijado e seu mundo ordenado ter co meçado a se tornar um caos. Antes de ele ter se apaixonado por ela. A última revelação era muito nova e assombrosa para refletir, ainda mais para dividir. Amor? Meu bom Deus! Ele não se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Claro, ele não fizera nenhuma previsão dos acontecimentos recentes em sua vida. Lily olhava para ele, esperando que ele continuasse.

— Eu deixei que acontecimentos do passado perturbas sem meu julgamento. Eu quis dizer cada palavra quando disse aos repórteres que você não se parece com minha ex-mulher. Eu deveria ter visto isso logo de cara. Eu deveria ter acreditado em você.

— Eu entendo, realmente. — Mas seus braços permane ceram em volta da sua cintura, e sua linguagem corporal dizia claramente que alguma coisa a estava perturbando... algo a magoara.

— Ainda assim, sinto muito. Eu fiz as coisas mais difí ceis no início do que deveriam ter sido, especialmente le vando em conta o que você já estava passando. Eu sei o que aconteceu com seus pais.

— O detetive?

Ele assumiu a culpa balançando a cabeça.

— Eu não posso nem começar a imaginar quão terrível deve ter sido para você. E então, na minha teimosia, neguei a você e meus pais semanas de convivência.

Porém, não era isso o que mais ele lamentava agora. Mais que tudo, ele lamentava por Dillon. Não só porque seu irmão havia mentido para Lily, jogado charme e a seduzido em Aruba, e então desse o fora sem olhar para trás só para morrer num trágico acidente e deixar seu filho sem um pai. Não. James lamentava que Dillon tivesse sido o primeiro dos irmãos Potter a conhecê-la.

— Tudo bem. No final, as coisas funcionaram como de veriam ter funcionado.

Alguma coisa nas palavras dela lhe pareceu ameaçadora, apesar de não conseguir atinar o que poderia ser antes que ela se dirigisse para a porta e perguntasse:

— Você acha que isto é o final?

— Meu Deus, espero que sim.

Passando a mão por trás do pescoço, James completou:

— Eu não quero ficar evitando as perguntas dos repórte res e os flashes dos fotógrafos todas as vezes que deixar o escritório ou chegar em casa. Por isso eu tentei colocar o fato o mais claro possível para que eles não procurem por mais.

Ela ofereceu o que parecia ser um sorriso.

— Bem, então eu diria que a missão foi cumprida.

Imediatamente depois da coletiva, Lily mudou-se da co bertura como planejado. James se mudou de volta. Os to ques pessoais haviam desaparecido, mas lembranças dela estavam por toda parte. Nas almofadas vermelhas, nas ve las perfumadas e na passadeira da sala de jantar que ela deixou para trás. Até no arranjo dos móveis da sala de estar. Ela transformara o lugar num verdadeiro lar durante o curto espaço de tempo em que viveu lá. Mas não parecia uma verdadeira casa agora que ela e Harry não estavam mais lá. Quando ele voltou para casa tarde na primeira noite, a co bertura parecia maior e vazia, e, sim, ele pôde finalmente admitir, solitária. Ele era solitário. Nas semanas que se se guiram, ficou claro que o seu relacionamento com Lily havia mudado, assim como seu endereço. Ela teria se arrependido do beijo roubado que eles dividiram? Ela lhe dis sera que eles deveriam esquecer que havia existido e apa rentemente ela esqueceu. James, no entanto, não teve muito sucesso. Ele ficava acordado toda noite, torturando-se com memórias do que aconteceu como também desejava que tivesse transparecido o que ele ainda gostaria que aconte cesse. Mas nada parecia possível quando Lily sorriu para ele tão educadamente e o manteve a distância durante as visitas que ela fez questão de serem conduzidas sob os olhos atentos de seus pais. Isso o estava matando. Ela pare cia não notar.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Em meados de novembro, Lily encontrou uma casa pela qual se apaixonou à primeira vista. Era uma Tudor de dois andares num bairro tranquilo de casas antigas, cheio de árvores, a poucas milhas da casa dos pais de James. Comparada com aquela casa, esta era pequena, mas tinha quatro quartos e três banheiros espalha dos pelos dois andares, e tinha o tamanho suficiente para acomodar ela e Harry. Possuía um quintal grande com dois velhos carvalhos cujos galhos grossos eram perfei tos para sustentar uma casa na árvore ou um balanço de pneu, e apesar de o jardim ser bonito, Lily tinha cer teza de que Julia poderia dar muitas ideias para melhorá-lo ainda mais. Os donos já haviam se mudado para outro estado, o que significava que ela podia se muda; logo que a papelada estivesse completa. Se tudo corresse como planejado, ela e Harry poderiam estar em sua própria casa lá pelo dia de Ação de Graças ou pelo menos até o Natal. A ideia a atraía. Apesar de ela gostar de estar na casa de hóspede e os Potter respeitarem sua privacidade, ela queria sua própria casa, um lugar onde ela teria a liberda de de colocar a sua marca. James viria hoje para ver a casa. Lily pediu a ele que desse uma opinião porque ela daria uma grande baixa na herança de Harry para pagar por ela. Esperou por ele no seu carro na entrada de carros. O veículo era novo, comprado poucos dias depois que o velho deixara ela e o bebê abandonados na chuva. Não era nada deslumbrante, mas continha todas as últi mas novidades em segurança e se saíra muito bem numa publicação nacional sobre testes de batidas. Folhas voa vam em redemoinho na rua quando James estacionou o seu Lexus perto da calçada. Lily saiu do carro e se juntou a ele na passagem pavimentada com pedras que levava à porta de entrada. Ele usava um terno escuro por que vinha direto do escritório. Seu traje era profissional e o sorriso, pessoal. Ao vê-lo, seu pulso disparou como um aviso luminoso. Eles não haviam estado juntos sozinhos desde a coletiva. Lily teve cuidado para que fosse as sim. Eles não ficariam sozinhos por muito tempo agora. Sua corretora estava atrasada, mas chegaria a qualquer momento para deixá-los entrar e responder a suas per guntas durante a visita. Apesar disso, Lily imaginava se não teria sido um erro deixar Harry aos cuidados dos pais de James. Pelo menos com o bebê nos seus braços, ela não ficaria tentada a abri-los para James quando ele a alcançasse.

— Olá, Lily.

— Oi.

A temperatura baixa fez a saudação virar uma névoa branca. Eles olharam um para o outro sem jeito antes de ela perguntar:

— Então, o que você acha do bairro?

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ele olhou em volta.

— É muito bem avaliado. Os preços aqui não correm perigo de caírem. E a aparência das calçadas das casas está muito boa.

— As árvores maduras ajudam — ela disse, apontando para um carvalho próximo. Suas folhas haviam amarelado e a maioria delas caíra, deixando à mostra uma toca de es quilos nos galhos mais grossos.

— Harry vai se esbaldar por aqui quando crescer um pouco mais.

— Nem me diga. Ele já está impaciente para se movi mentar. Agora mesmo pela manhã ele ficou de joelhos depois de rolar de barriga. Qualquer dia desses vai en gatinhar e qualquer coisa ao seu alcance estará em perigo.

Ele deu uma olhada para o carro dela.

— Você não o trouxe?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Ele está com a sua mãe.

A corretora apareceu. Depois de se desculpar pelo atraso, ela abriu a porta da frente e acenou para que eles entrassem.

— Se não houver nenhum problema, eu vou ficar aqui fora usando o telefone enquanto você mostra tudo ao Sr. Potter.

Lily engoliu. Ela não tinha nenhuma escolha senão concordar. A porta se fechou atrás deles com um estrondo que pareceu ecoar na casa vazia.

— O assoalho de taco é original e na maior parte está em boas condições.

— Estou vendo.

Ela apontou para uma sala através de um portal em for ma de arco bem ao lado.

— Por que não começamos pela sala de jantar?

James tinha mais coisas na cabeça do que a casa, mas a seguiu pelos aposentos, ouvindo pacientemente e não me nos interessado pelos planos dela de decoração. Estava cla ro que Lily havia gostado da casa. Ele também gostou. Apesar de não ter nenhum móvel e suas paredes precisarem de uma mão de tinta, transpirava charme e personalidade. Sem dúvida quando tomasse posse dela, em pouco tempo e sem muito esforço, ela a transformaria num lar.

Até agora, quando eles andavam de um espaço para ou tro ele podia imaginá-la na casa. Na sala de estar sentada perto da lareira, admoestando Harry para que tomasse cui dado com as chamas. Na cozinha, assando biscoitos ou be bendo chocolate quente à mesa colocada num canto. Na biblioteca aconchegada a Harry num sofá macio, virando as páginas de um livro de figuras. E no quarto principal no alto da escada, ele a imaginava numa cama enorme, vestida de seda branca e sorrindo enquanto levantava suas mãos num convite.

— O que há de errado?

Sua pergunta sacudiu James do seu sonho.

— Desculpe?

— Você está sombrio. Não gostou da casa?

— Não é isso. A casa é perfeita. Eu posso vê-la aqui — disse a ela, sem falhar com a verdade.

O problema que aborrecia James era que ele também po dia se ver lá. Com Lily. Com Harry. E com as outras crianças que ele gostaria de ter com ela para encher os quartos extras. Ele não achava possível querer uma esposa e filhos novamente depois do que aconteceu. Não queria arriscar seu coração como marido ou como pai. Sabia a ra zão atrás da sua mudança de ideias. Lily estava parada diante dele. Ela também estava indo em frente. Não preci sava dele.

— Então você acha que eu deveria comprá-la? — A animação de Lily era visível.

— Sim. É um bom investimento, apesar de que eu não ofereceria o preço total pedido levando em conta o mercado.

— Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa — respondeu ela.

— Principalmente porque os proprietários já se muda ram e estão motivados para vender.

Ele não poderia ter tido melhor deixa. Limpou a gar ganta.

— Falando em viajar, voarei para Londres na próxima semana.

— O projeto de expansão da empresa? — ela adivinhou. Devia ter ouvido ele e o pai falar o suficiente sobre o assunto. Ele concordou.

— Encontramos outro empecilho. Com isso, as no vas instalações não entrarão em operação antes do próximo verão, o que nos atrasa seis meses e custa cerca de três mi lhões de dólares a mais no orçamento. Espero que estando por lá eu ajude a agilizar as coisas.

— Por quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?

— Um mês é a melhor das hipóteses. Três meses ou mais se precisarmos partir para uma decisão judicial.

A expressão dela se apagou.

— Você vai perder as festas de fim de ano.

Ele balançou a cabeça, e deu um sorriso maroto.

— Eles têm essas coisas chamadas aviões. Mas eu vou sentir falta...

James não aguentava mais. Ele tinha que tocá-la, nem que fosse só um carinho no rosto dela, o que ele fez. Sua mão deslizou, virou para que a palma pudesse acariciar-lhe as faces. Ele não queria que o contato terminasse ou a co nexão que sentia com ela olhando para ele se perdesse.

— Do que você vai sentir falta? — perguntou ela, sua vemente.

— De ver Harry regularmente. Os bebês mudam tão de pressa. — Ele engoliu em seco. — E de você, Lily. Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

Sua boca encontrou a dela. O beijo foi de leve, delicado, dando a ela a chance de se afastar se era isto o que ela que ria. Quando ela não o fez, ele deixou aflorar todos os senti mentos que ainda não tivera a chance de expressar. Dillon fora bom com as palavras e um mestre quando se tratava de persuasão. Também era espontâneo, nunca pensando além do momento. James não podia ser assim. Ele sempre olha va antes de dar um salto. Mas ele podia ser persuasivo do seu jeito. Quando o beijo terminou, tinha um plano em mente começando a se formar. Precisava de tempo para co locá-lo em prática, para aperfeiçoar sua estratégia. Vinte e quatro horas eram suficientes.

— Eu tenho que ir, Lily, mas posso passar na casa de hóspedes amanhã à tarde?

— Claro — disse ela devagarzinho.

— Peça a minha mãe para tomar conta de Harry nova mente. Tem uma coisa que precisamos discutir.

Lily soltou o ar dos pulmões e andou toda a extensão da sala de estar, esperando aliviar o nervosismo. Harry já estava na casa principal com os Potter, e James estava para chegar à casa de hóspede logo. Ela mudara de roupa três vezes antes de decidir por um suéter marrom-chocolate e uma calça de tweed. Ela culpava sua indecisão pela ma neira como ele a olhou depois daquele beijo.

James podia ser um homem difícil de ser interpretado, mas quando eles ficaram em pé na suíte principal vazia com o sol da tarde entrando pela janela, ela podia jurar que uma emoção mais profunda apareceu no seu olhar sombrio, diferente de uma atração sexual ou uma obrigação de famí lia. Ela ficou emocionada ao notar isso, especialmente por ter acontecido depois de ele ter admitido que sentiria falta dela e de Harry durante a sua estada em Londres. Mas mo mentos depois ele estava de volta sendo a pessoa contida que era quando perguntou se podia dar uma passada na casa de hóspede naquela noite. Lily estava passando una pouco de brilho nos lábios quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ela deu uma olhada para o relógio. James chegou cedo. Lily não tinha certeza do que seu desespero havia dito sobre o tópico que ele queria "discutir".

— Olá, Lily.

— Oi.

Ela conseguiu dar as boas-vindas numa voz casual e se afastou para que ele entrasse.

— Posso pegar seu casaco?

Ele o entregou para ela junto com a garrafa de vinho que trouxera. Lily ainda estava amamentando Harry, mas decidiu ceder e tomar meia taça quando servisse o Merlot. Ela havia providenciado um pouco de leite para Julia dar ao bebê e iniciara a complementar-lhe a alimentação com mamadeira e cereais para que ele pudesse dormir a noite toda. Quando ela retornou com as taças, ele estava de pé na fren te do sofá. Pegou a taça de vinho, mas ao invés de beber, ele a colocou de lado e ajeitou os ombros como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha. Seu tom era firme, suas pala vras mais como uma ordem do que pedido, quando ele dis se, finalmente.

— Eu quero que você e Harry venham comigo para Londres.

— O q-quê?

O vinho de Lily quase espirrou para fora da taça. Ele a tomou de suas mãos e a colocou junto à dele na mesinha de canto.

— Eu sei que não será muito tempo, uma questão de meses no máximo, mas eu quero você comigo.

— Você quer?

— Na verdade, eu não só quero você comigo em Lon dres, eu quero que você se case comigo, Lily.

Seu coração deu uma batida a mais enquanto aguardava uma declaração de amor ou pelo menos a menção a seus ver dadeiros sentimentos, mas o que James disse em seguida foi:

— Faz sentido por um número de razões.

— Casamento faz sentido? — perguntou ela, porque não tinha certeza de tê-lo ouvido direito.

— Inteiramente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, apertando suas mãos por de trás das costas, e começando a caminhar na frente do sofá onde ela estava sentada assim que suas pernas ameaçaram desa bar. Como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma equipe de geren tes da Windy City, James começou a enumerar as razões numa voz que expressava muita convicção, mas faltava a paixão que uma mulher espera ouvir de um homem lhe pe dindo para passar o resto da vida com ele.

— Harry é um Potter. Ele é o herdeiro de um dos maiores negócios do país. Não é uma exigência, mas é cla ro que se espera que, ao chegar à idade certa, assumirá o seu lugar na empresa que seu trisavô iniciou depois do in cêndio de Chicago.

— Eu nunca me oporia a isso.

— Eu amo Harry. Eu sei que levou muito tempo para que eu o demonstrasse, mas é verdade.

— Você tinha as suas razões — disse ela, suavemente.

— Faria qualquer coisa por ele.

_Como ele teria feito qualquer coisa por Dillon?_

— Eu quero cuidar dele, Lily.

_Como ele sempre tentou cuidar de Dillon?_

— E eu quero cuidar de você.

_Porque Dillon não estava mais lá para cuidar. _Responsabilidade, obrigação, dever. Lily precisava de razões melhores do que estas para casar.

— Mas casamento é...

— A solução perfeita.

O seu uso da palavra solução implicava que James esta va se referindo a um problema. O coração dela começou a doer. A dor aumentou quando ele disse.

— Nós somos compatíveis. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você.

Seu olhar focou os lábios dela. Desejando seus lábios foi isso o que ela viu?

Ela achou que não quando o ouviu dizer:

— Nós temos gosto parecido para comidas de restauran te e mobília de casa.

Seus olhos se comprimiram.

— Comida chinesa e decoração de ambiente são uma boa base para uma vida inteira de compromisso?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Ele franziu o cenho, como se sentisse que seus argumen tos não a estavam convencendo.

— A maioria dos casais que eu conheço se casou porque estavam atraídos um pelo outro.

— E isso é ruim?

— Não é o suficiente. Você tem que ter coisas em co mum para que tenha sucesso num período longo.

Ela concordou até certo ponto, mas ele ainda não estava falando de amor. Amor seria a única razão pela qual ela se casaria.

— Eu serei fiel a você — continuou falando. — Claro, eu espero o mesmo de você em retorno. E, como minha esposa, eu lhe darei apoio no que você quiser fazer.

Ele fez um gesto com seus braços.

— Por exemplo, se você quiser continuar a ensinar mú sica durante as tardes dos dias de semana no centro comu nitário do lado sul, pode continuar a fazê-lo.

— Puxa, obrigada pela permissão.

Ele tossiu.

— O que eu quero dizer é que você não ficaria limitada apenas a isso. Tenho os recursos que lhe permitiriam criar seu próprio centro em algum lugar, se quisesse, ou fazer o que mais você sentir necessidade para trazer a música para as vidas dos jovens.

Ele arruinou sua última frase quando acrescentou:

— Filantropia é uma característica dos Potter.

— Aparentemente a arbitrariedade também é.

Lily levantou-se do sofá. Ouvira o bastante. Mais do que o suficiente. Seu coração não aguentaria mais. Cruzan do seus braços sobre o peito, ela gritou:

— Como você acha que pode me dizer o que eu posso fazer e esperar que eu me contente com a compatibilidade no casamento? Quando eu casar, se eu alguma vez me ca sar, será por amor.

— Mas...

Ela o atropelou.

— E a respeito de Harry, você não tem necessidade de se preocupar que eu vá de alguma maneira privá-lo do seu legado. De fato, eu já havia considerado iniciar a papelada necessária para legalmente mudar o sobrenome de Evans Como você falou, ele é um Potter. O nome dele vai re fletir isto em breve.

— Eu não quis dizer...

— Você não quis dizer o quê? Insultar-me? Fazer-me sentir subestimada e agredida? Bem, você o fez. Eu pen sei...

Ela balançou a cabeça e reprimiu a mágoa com a raiva.

— Realmente não importa o que pensei. Eu estava errada.

— Importa, sim.

Ela apontou um dedo na direção da porta.

— Vá, James. Agora. Porque se você acha que temos muitas coisas em comum, no momento eu não consigo pen sar em nada.

— Lily...

Quando ele não fez nenhum movimento para sair, ela marchou até a porta e a abriu violentamente para ele.

— Vá embora. Talvez seja a melhor coisa saber que você está partindo para Londres. Não quero vê-lo por um tempo. Quando você voltar estarei na minha casa nova e as coisas ficarão menos estranhas para todos nós.

Ele ficou em pé na soleira da porta, consternado.

— Você está com raiva de mim.

O que ela queria dizer rasgou-lhe a garganta:

— E profundamente decepcionada.

A mágoa também apareceu.

— Porém não se preocupe, meus sentimentos não terão nenhuma interferência na convivência sua ou de seus pais com Harry. Vim para Chicago porque queria que meu filho tivesse um relacionamento com a família de seu pai. Isso não mudou. Posso ser uma série de coisas, mas tenho certe za de que não sou vingativa.

— Nunca pensei que fosse.

— Melhor assim. — Assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Franzindo o cenho, ele afirmou:

— Lidei com isso de forma equivocada.

Ele ainda estava _tratando o assunto deforma equivoca da _no que dizia respeito a Lily.

— Propor casamento não é algo que deva fazer senti do, James. Sei que você já se magoou. Sei que o que lhe aconteceu deve dificultar sua capacidade de confiar-nos outros mais uma vez. Entretanto o casamento é uma questão de amor. Você deve querer casar com a pessoa sem a qual não imagina que possa viver. Não com a pes soa com quem você tem uma obrigação em nome de sua família.

Ela fechou a porta antes que ele conseguisse responder. Não precisava mais ouvir nenhuma de suas racionali zações.

Ele tinha estragado tudo. Destruído tudo. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras do salão ao lado da piscina e repassou a con versa. Apresentara seus argumentos conforme havia plane jado. Parecia razoável quando tinha ensaiado na frente do espelho do banheiro mais cedo naquele dia.

Sua cabeça tombou para frente e esfregou a mão em seu rosto. Razoável. Meu Deus, um idiota. Caminhou até a casa principal, fazendo uma pausa à porta do pátio. Via seus pais lá dentro, brincando com Harry, que estava deita do numa coberta no chão do estúdio. Estavam felizes outra vez. Ninguém substituiria Dillon, é claro, mas os lados mais difíceis da dor foram aliviados graças ao bebê. Graças a Lily. Ela havia também aliviado a sua dor, tanto pela perda do irmão quanto pela perda da criança que ele pensa ra ser seu filho.

Ela criara uma oportunidade de conhecer Harry quando poderia ter aberto um processo de paternidade e reclamado seus direitos. Como recompensa tinha sido dispensada, de sacreditada, investigada e caluniada.

_Se algum dia eu casar, será por amor._

A única coisa que James tinha mantido longe dela, até mesmo quando procurava sua mão. Que frieza deveria ter transmitido pensou ao entrar no carro e acelerar o motor. Que diabos, suas palavras deveriam ter soado como se es tivesse propondo uma fusão de empresas e não um casamento.

* * *

**Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, eu amei estar postando essa história que eu amei tanto ler para vocês.**

**Abraços! **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Pelos próximos dias, Lily estava determinada a não pensar em James nem em suas ridículas ideias de que deve riam casar-se porque _fazia sentido. _Ela estava magoada e com raiva dele. Também estava desapontada consigo por que, depois que ele saiu, ela imaginara se deveria ter dito sim. Ela o amava. Queria ser sua esposa.

Para não ficar pensando na proposta dele e no seu tolo coração, mergulhou na mudança que estava por vir. Os pro prietários aceitaram a proposta que ela havia feito, deixan do só a papelada e a embalagem das coisas para completar. Lily estava ansiosa para resgatar o resto dos seus per tences do depósito e esperar pela entrega do novo piano que comprara. Na cobertura, havia o piano de James para tocar. Além do centro comunitário, ela não tocava havia semanas.

Antes que pudesse se mudar, entretanto, alguns reparos tinham que ser feitos, felizmente a maioria deles superfi ciais e breves. Contratou um pintor e estava no processo de escolha das cores das paredes. Mediu as janelas para as cor tinas e guarnições sob medida e fez uma pesquisa para re formar o assoalho de madeira na sala de estar. Se tudo cor resse como planejado, ela e Harry estariam fora da casa de hóspedes na primeira semana de dezembro. James já estaria em Londres. Lily sentou -se no balcão com uma palheta de cores de tinta, tentando não pensar sobre o fato de que ele estaria embarcando naquele dia. Não estava conse guindo. Ela só poderia esperar que quando ele voltasse para o Natal, ela já tivesse controlado suas emoções. Quando levantou os olhos e o viu do lado de fora da porta que dava para o pátio, quase achou que estava imaginando coisas. Mas ele então bateu na porta e o som fez com que ela se desequilibrasse do banco.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela olhou para o seu relógio. — Seu voo sai para Londres em menos de três horas. Você não deveria estar a caminho do aeroporto?

— Eu deveria — ele concordou. — Mas não poderia partir sem vê-la.

O coração de Lily, machucado, mas aparentemente ainda tolo, bateu de encontro às suas costelas. Diga para ele ir embora, sua cabeça exigia. Seus pés não obedeceram. Dando um passo atrás, ela o convidou a entrar. Ele era, além de tudo, o tio do seu filho. Se podia ser pragmático sobre o relacionamento deles, então ela também podia.

— Então, além de me ver, o que o trás aqui?

Ela se elogiou pelo tom casual e atitude entediada. Eles protegiam suas palmas úmidas e nervos acirrados.

— Você e eu temos um negócio inacabado que precisa ser acertado.

Ele balançou a cabeça e fez uma careta.

— Negócio, não. Esqueça que eu usei esta palavra. O que existe entre nós é pessoal.

— Eu acho que já _discutimos _tudo que precisávamos dis cutir quando você esteve aqui na outra noite.

Pegando a deixa dela quando enfatizou a outra palavra ofensiva que ele usara, James disse a ela:

— Sem discussão desta vez, Lily. Estou aqui para me desculpar.

— Tudo bem.

Ela cruzou os braços, um lembrete para que ela mesma se segurasse firme.

— Estou ouvindo.

Ele deixou escapar a respiração num sopro, mostrando-se nervoso de maneira que não lhe era característica.

— Diabos, eu não sou bom nisso.

De fato curiosa, ela perguntou:

— Em quê?

— Falar. — Ele fez um gesto com a mão.

— Ah, claro, com lembretes e respostas decoradas, eu posso me dar muito bem. Mas quando eu tenho que falar de modo improvisado — ele limpou a garganta — ou de cabe ça, eu não me saio muito bem.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram.

— Prometo não lhe dar nota.

— Certo. A outra noite quando estive aqui, eu sabia o que queria, mas a maneira como me expressei foi totalmen te errada. Deixei você com a impressão de que minha meta mais importante era tomar conta de você e Harry.

— E não é?

— Não. Bem, sim. Claro que eu quero tomar conta de vocês, mas não é por causa...

Ele disse um nome feio e, em seguida, pegou a palheta de cores.

— Eu quero me casar com você, Lily, porque não quero mais voltar para casa para uma cobertura bege. Mi nha vida é bege. E quero cores nela. E, antes que você diga alguma coisa, eu não estou falando sobre decoração de am biente aqui.

Quando ela abriu a boca para falar, ele acenou com a mão para interrompê-la.

— Isto soa fora de moda. Esqueça. O que eu quero dizer é que estou solitário.

Ele recuou.

— Meu Deus, dizer isso me faz parecer desesperado, como se qualquer pessoa servisse. Mas não é verdade. Eu estou solitário, mas não quero mais ficar sozinho e você é a razão.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Eu estou fazendo papel de idiota tentando me decla rar para você. Preciso de você. Não quero perdê-la porque eu a amo, Lily. Amo você e Harry. E quero que nós sejamos uma família de verdade.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, segurando o choro e, sem intenção nenhuma, cobrindo seu sorriso. Ele a amava. A paixão no tom e na proposta perfeitamente imperfeita tornou-se claro.

— Você não vai dizer nada? — perguntou ele.

Ela atravessou o espaço que os separava. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, James não pareceu autoritário, impositor ou poderoso. Sua expressão era desarmada e sin cera o suficiente para lhe tirar a respiração.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela demorou muito a falar.

— Bem? — ele fez pressão, olhando-a como se fosse um recém-condenado aguardando a sentença.

Lily decidiu acabar com seu desespero.

— Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

Subindo na ponta dos pés, ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Um momento antes dos seus lábios tocarem os dele, ela murmurou:

— Parece que vamos ter que convocar uma nova coleti va de imprensa.

Fim

* * *

**Bom, acabou. Queria agradecer a ****Iasmin****, Joana Patrícia, Annie Marie Le Clair, Kait Weasley, Thaty, XXXX, Gemeas Potter, Luana Mesquita, L-P Almofadinhas, Liv Stoker, Sassah Potter, Anne e Capecaake por comentarem e colocarem um sorriso no meu rosto toda vez que eu lia. E Obrigada também a todos que leram e não quiseram comentar. **

**Obrigada e até a próxima!**


End file.
